Reigning Darkness
by Marine-Depths13
Summary: For years, Black Dranzer vanished from the world... now, she's back. This time, Black Dranzer's not after Kai, but...someone else. The Victim? Tala Yuriy Ivanov. But what does Black Dranzer want with Tala? KaiTala friendship. DISCONTINUED.
1. Prologue: A Rude Awakening

I like...said I'd post this after I finished H&MT (Holly and MystelToe), but I decided to post it before. So, I'll post the next chapter after I FINISH H&MT. So for now, read just the first chapter.

Pairings: KaiTala friendship, MAY (keyword) change further into story, but...probably not.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Small Warning: Tala may seem OOC at points. Just ignore it and keep reading. --sweatdrop--

* * *

**Prologue: A Rude Awakening...**_I looked around, seeing only the darkness, my violet eyes scanning around, looking for anything… anything that was familiar._

_But I saw nothing; nothing was here._

"_Tala."_

_I turned around at the sound of my name._

"_Tala."_

_I looked around more, but I got the same as the last time: nothing. Wait, wasn't the previous voice lighter, more carefree? Are several people trying to call me?_

"_Tala."_

_It called again, this time sounding more like it was awaiting an answer. It also sounded different, like a completely diverse person again. The voice sounded so familiar, and yet, it sounded so new to me. I looked around waiting, yearning, lusting for it to call me again. I tensed up as a deep, intimidating voice called me again._

"_Tala!"_

_I couldn't find my voice to respond, but at that moment it sounded much more urgent as it called again and again. I swear I know these voices…who are they?_

"Are you in there, Tala?" 

"…_Who are you?" I asked carefully, walking toward a huge shadowed figure. I know: Never walk up to a huge shadowed figure when it calls you and asks if you're there. My mum told me that warning countless times when I was younger, maybe 3; guess I should listen to her…_

…

_Or not._

"_Tala, don't tell me you forget me already…"It sounded menacing. I flinched._

"_Who…W-What…" I stammered. _

_"I took over your friend's mind once before…now, I'll take over yours for revenge!"_

_"NO!" I turned around and ran as the figure pulled off his cloak's hood. I didn't stop running until I tripped, and tumbled until I hit someone. "Boris!" I stuttered with hate_ _as the evil man laughed evilly as the huge figure that loomed over me smirked and laughed with a menacing tone. Though I couldn't see much, I knew what that towering figure was…the aura confirmed it. "NO!" _

**_#End Dream; Change POV#_**

"No…No…! Kai…help!"

I snapped my eyes open at the call of my name and turned onto my side. I looked at Tala, seeing him thrashing from side to side, muttering and sweating; his face told me whatever he was dreaming about wasn't good, his face was twisted in pain and fear. I scampered over to him and pinned him down; worried he'd hurt himself, or me more importantly, if he kept whipping around. I gripped his shoulders tightly and started shaking him.

"Tala! Tala, wake up!" I shook him vigorously in an attempt to wake him up. I bit my lip and shook him harder. "TALA! Please wake up!" By now, I had almost everyone in the Dojo running in to see what was up. Ray opened the door first, followed by Tyson, Max, Hiro (who, under Tyson's demand, was staying at the dojo for a while,) then Hilary, Kenny, Bryan, Spencer, Ian, and finally Daichi, who still looked half-asleep, mind you.

"…Kai…help…" Tala whimpered. I bit my lip harder, not caring I was piercing my skin, making blood slowly seep out in small amounts. I licked my lips quickly to rid the blood, and then bit back down on my bottom lip, causing more blood to seep out slowly.

"TALA! SNAP OUT OF IT!" I slapped him in an attempt to wake him up; it didn't, by the way. I glared back at Tyson and Max, who both stood there in shock. "Get a bucket of ice water, now!" I snapped as they raced to the kitchen. I turned my attention back towards my struggling "abbeyhood" friend. "Tala, wake up!"

_**#Dream; Change POV#**_

_"Tala! Tala wake up!" I heard someone shout. I wanted to open my eyes, to make the pain go away, but I just couldn't. Something told me not to open my eyes, not to let the light come just yet. "Tala! Please wake up!" It pleaded._

_"Kai…help…" I whimpered like a lost dog. I didn't want to sound pathetic, but I couldn't help it. I couldn't help a lot of things. I was lying on the ground, hurt, broken, in pain; but I wouldn't open my eyes and admit defeat._

_"Get up, Tala!" This time, it wasn't the friendly voice I was hearing, but the looming figure's booming tone. "Get up and fight!"_

_"TALA! SNAP OUT OF IT!" I felt a burning sensation on my cheek as the figure supposedly slapped me…I'm still wondering how. I closed my eyes tightly in pain, wishing it were over. "Tala, wake up!"_

_I felt a sudden pain wash over me and a freezing sensation overwhelmed my body. It felt like a cold surge of water rushing over my body._

_"…h-h-help…" I stuttered as Boris and the huge figure loomed over me. "Kai! KAI!" The tall figure pulled down it's hood and let it fall to the ground._

_"NO! GET AWAY!" I stood up abruptly and fled, fled as fast as my legs would carry me…far away as they would race along._

**End Dream**

"NO!" I tried to jump up, but two strong arms held me down firmly. "No…" I closed my eyes tightly as sweat and water dripped down my forehead…tears were threatening to mix as well.

"He's up. That's good…" Ray commented softly as Kai slowly moved off of me after he was sure I was awake. I propped myself up on my elbows and looked down, avoiding eye contact from the phoenix. I noticed water surrounded me on the bed and Tyson and Max holding two buckets that had droplets of water running down them.

/_Must of throw water over me…that must have been that freezing sensation_…/ I took a mental note to do something bad to them later.

"Tala, are you all right?" Spencer asked, looking at me. I nodded with lowered eyes.

"Tala, what were screaming about?" Kai asked. I looked away.

"Nothing. I wasn't screaming…" I lied...and pretty badlyKai raised an eyebrow,

"Oh yeah, that's why you kept screaming 'Help' and 'Kai help me' and thrashing about…" Kai slightly narrowed his eyes at me; I could feel it. I alsocould feela small blush creep onto my cheeks.

/_He HEARD me screaming? God…if he thought I was weak before, I can't wait to hear his opinion on me NOW…You know, if I'm a cyborg…why do I have emotions? Huh, something more to ponder about…Yay me_…/

"It was nothing, really," I denied. I heard frustrated sighs from all of the teens.

"Tala…really…what's wrong?" Ray asked.

"You can trust us," Tyson said, a serious look on his face. Hey, that's new…Tyson being serious. It's a good look for him, he should keep it.

"What's up, Tala?" Hiro asked, looking at me with the same face as Kai was giving me now: A stern look with sympathy.

"…I…I had a nightmare…about…." I trailed off with a heavy heart.

"About what?" Kai urged me gently to press on. I bit my lip and sighed, releasing my lip.

( (Change POV) )

He looked up at me with innocent, but pleading eyes. After about an eternity (actually only about 30 seconds) of him looking at me like that, he finally spoke in a quiet, terrified stutter.

"…It…It…it was about…. B-Black Dranzer…"

* * *

What do you think so far? Stupid? Crappy? And I know it's short: that's why it's called teh "prologue" ...XD

R&R please. It ---

Tala: --glares--

Me: Makes me happy...--glares at Tala-- happy?

Tala: Yes.


	2. Chapter 1: Chronic Darkness

I'm sorry the prologue was so short! I couldn't tell how long it was in my word document, but I can….—sighs— AND I'm sorry this took me so long. Well, I'm gonna focus on this story now and MU&C-F!

Troublesome Aries: -gasp- I love your stories. –shot for being random- Er, yeah, anyways, I'll try to make him the stubborn redhead we all know and love —shot—. I'm still debating whether to make it friendship or not…I think I'll probably make it friendship, but if people keep saying (or demanding/threatening in the case of CoCo over there –sweatdrop-) then I might make it more. I dunno. Thanks for reviewing, though! And oh, lookie, I'm minding you! –pokes and is yet again shot— X3

Moon Phases: Thank you! I hope this chapter turns out better than the prologue………and why are YOU saying thanks? XD

Shadow wolborg: Thank you very much! –waves-

CoCoPicchu: Are you threatening me? O.o…………x3 Er, okay then, CCP…okay then…

The Wicked Witch of Dingl: It is very rare. –nods- It's cause most the people who write Kai/Tala stories…usually are yaio fangirls. XD

Disclaimer: Do I LOOK like I'd own Beyblade? Well?

**Chapter I: Chronic Darkness**

"…Lee…" Mariah whimpered, setting her hand on her brother's shoulder; his back was facing her while he slept. She pushed his shoulder back and forth gently but firmly, trying to get the older neko-jin to stir. "Lee…!" Mariah whined again, this time a little louder.

"…Ma…riah?" Lee turned over and looked at his sister with one eye barely open. He yawned and showed off his fangs before responding, "What is it, Mariah?" He asked, sitting and pulling his legs out of the thin blankets and crossing them. Lee rubbed his eyes wearily and glanced around for a moment or two, as if to check a clock somewhere in the room; there were none, so it was kinda pointless in retrospect." And…what time is it?"

"Lee…I have a bad feeling…That Ray and the others are in trouble…" Mariah said, sitting on next to Lee on his makeshift bed and ignoring his second question.

"By others you mean BBA Revolution I assume... and not the Blitzkrieg Boyz…" Lee said narrowing his eyes and yawning again with closed eyes, stretching while he did.

"No, I do mean the Blitzkrieg Boyz!" Mariah protested, leaning closer to her brother's face, their faces inches apart. Lee looked at her with half-mooned eyes before shrugging,

"Then forget it and go back to sleep," Lee fell back on the bed on his back, turned on his side and closed his eyes, staring at the wall through darkness. He shifted himself so he was properly on the bed and under the covers with the thin blanket tucked under his arms.

"Lee!" Mariah glared, but it quickly faded away as she continued. "Lee, I'm worried…I'm really, really, worried…" Mariah looked down at an invisible spot on the floor. Lee turned over and opened his eyes, looking at his sister's frowning face. Sighing, he got out of the covers and crossed his legs.

"Wake Kevin and Gary up," Lee commanded. Mariah looked up in sad surprise.

"What?" Mariah asked, cocking her head to the side slightly. Lee propped himself up and rubbed his eye with his fist,

"Wake Kevin and Gary up," Lee repeated with a slight annoyance, moving off the bed and standing up, stretching.

"B…but why?" Mariah asked, sliding to the side of the bed and standing up also.

Lee ran his hand through his hair in an attempt to smooth it out a little, "We're flying to Japan. Get your stuff packed."

Mariah's eyes widened and she grinned widely, "Oh thank you Lee!" Mariah flung her arms around Lee's neck and hugged him tightly. "I thought you didn't care!" Mariah exclaimed happily, "I'll go wake them up right now!" Mariah kissed him on the cheek and ran out of the room, racing to the room where the rest of her team slept.

"…Truth is, Mariah…" Lee mumbled to himself. "You're not the only one who's worried…Oh god, Mariah," Lee sighed and put his chin in his cupped hand, "what are we gonna do if whatever is haunting us comes back? This sensation of epic heroism and rising darkness appears to be returning to a world in desperate need…" Lee paused and took his chin out of his hand and let it hand loosely from his wrist. "Uh-oh, I sound like my grandfather now…" Lee sweatdropped.

Suddenly, Kevin raced by screaming hysterically, trying frantically not to trip over his long pajama bottoms. Lee ran out of his door and was about to ask what was wrong with the youngest White Tiger-X member when Mariah ran by, hot on his heels yelling something along the lines of 'Get your ass ready, Kevin!' and 'This is no time for games!' Gary thundered behind them, trying desperately to keep up with his captain's pink-haired sister.

Lee's mouth was set in a straight line with his eyes were half-mooned, his right eye twitched in annoyance. He walked out into the night air and watched the trio run around their Asian home, yelling in their native tongue.

"…Looks like I'm gonna have to be the father that separates the siblings, too…. Since when have I become 3 people?" Lee stuffed his hands in his pocket, looked up to the sky and glared at the invisible force, raising an eyebrow as he did, "This is all your fault, you know that?"**(1)**

XxO-OxX

"B-Black…Dranzer!" Kai would've fallen over in surprise if I hadn't grabbed his wrist and pulled him up.

"You're kidding us!" Tyson grinned half-heartedly. He looked at my face and his face faltered. "…R-right?" I shook my head sadly.

"Sorry, but I'm not…" I said dejectedly. Bryan looked at me for a long time before speaking up,

"What was it about?" Bryan asked, speaking for everyone. I looked at Kai, he nodded telling me to go ahead and that he wanted to hear it, too. Hey! I got all of that out of a look; I'm getting good at this!

Ignoring my self pride………for now…

**Kai's POV**

"Well…I…was in a dark room. I couldn't see anything, but I…could've sworn I heard voices from…a lot of people I knew. They were calling my name…" Tala paused and, while looking down, glanced back and forth with his eyes furrowing his brows; I was assuming he was thinking back. "And…Then I…spotted this cloaked figure in the distance. I was curious so I started running to it…only to find that the…cloaked figure was…was Boris.

"Then…I saw another figure and it was…menacing tall!" Tala spread his arms as wide as they would go to emphasize his point. "Probably about 8 times my arm length from east to west, if you put the North to South! Or about as tall as Tyson is wide…" Tyson huffed, but Tala just snickered and ignored him, "But either way, after the figure pulled down it's cloak, I ran…"

I saw all of the teens in the room frown or bit their lips, or both in the case of Tyson and Max.

"After that I…heard Kai's voice yelling at me to wake up…" He glanced at me with eyes that said something I didn't understand, and maybe didn't want to, "Next thing I knew, I was on the ground in…pain. Actual pain," Tala rubbed the side of his chest. "And then that…damned figure yelled at me to get up.

"Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain across my cheek…" Tala now started rubbing his cheek. I bit my lip lightly as a wave of guilt washed over me; that one was my fault. "It yelled at me again to get up, and then I felt a really cold freezing sensation over my body…almost like a cold surge of water…" I saw him furrow his eyebrows together as Tyson and Max fake coughed a couple of times. Tala glanced over with a look that said 'Tell me what you did later'. The two teens laughed sheepishly before Tala continued.

"Then, the tall figure dropped its cloak. And I panicked and fled…" Tala said sheepishly. He paused, looking like he was trying to remember anything else. "Then I woke up to Kai holding me down…" Tala glanced at me with a small glare. I smirked guiltily while sweatdropping; I was only trying to help…

"…Pretty intricate nightmare, Red," Bryan said, looking at Tala worriedly and using his pet name for the wolf.

"I'll say," Ray added, frowning.

"Weird thing is," Tala started, "is that I don't know why Black Dranzer is haunting me now. Bryan, Spencer, Ian and I saw Boris destroy it!" Tala slammed his fist in his open palm. "And if anything, that damn pigeon would want Kai, most likely…" Tala turned his attention to me. I sweatdropped and kept a blank expression. "I…I'm probably just paranoid…"

"…Probably…" Ian said, sighing. "Let's go back to bed…" Ian shuffled out of the room and into the room he was sharing with Spencer; the room was Max's, but Max said he'd sleep in Tyson's. Bryan was sleeping in Ray's room; the two actually became really good friends. Surprising huh? Complete opposites…yet they seem to be pretty close.

Yin and Yang….

Huh, wonder if they'll end up together. It's always something to ponder.

Bryan eyed Tala carefully before turning around. "Just ignore it, okay?"

Tala nodded, "All right. It's probably nothing, anyway…"

"Most likely…" Max said softly. "See ya two in the morn—" Max paused, "oh wait, it is morning! Haha!" Max laughed, smiling widely, "Good Morning, then, dudes!" Max called like he was saying "Good night" as he walked out of the room and into Tyson's to get some shuteye before the sun rose. Tyson laughed once he caught on and followed, but not before saying,

"Tala, I wouldn't worry. You probably are just thinking too much…" Tyson said as he started to leave.

Either way, everyone pretty much left the room and headed back to their own, wanting to sleep before it was morning.

"You should try thinking sometime! It would really help!" Tala yelled after him. I snickered quietly as a pillow connected with Tala's head, thrown by Tyson. Tala glared and huffed as Hiro laughed,

"Hey, if anything, I'm sure its just paranoia," Hiro said, smiling, "Our door's are always open if you want to talk…I'm sure Kai's is always open, too…" And at that, the eldest Kinomiya walked out of the room, shutting the door silently.

"…"

It was pretty silent as the both of us laid down and started to go to sleep.

But I knew…that this matter wouldn't be just a simple game of checkers…

It'd be a battle royal of chess… **(2)**

———XX Morn—Err…it is morning. So, uh…Later? After the sun came up?

I opened my eyes and sat up, stretching. I glanced over at the clock (which was on Tala's side) and noticed Tala wasn't there.

/8:45! Holy…I overslept! Big time/

I scampered out of bed and into the kitchen and parlor. On the way into the parlor, I was looking at Max who was playing a game of cards with himself. He looked horrible!

He had heavy bags under his eyes, looked drained, and was losing…to himself! Both ways of playing, he was losing against himself—that's not even possible! ESPECIALLY in some sort of Go Fish Poker version thing! You CAN'T lose against yourself! It's not possible!

"Good morning, Kai," Ray said as he set a plate of pancakes down on the table. Tyson didn't move.

My eyes widened. Tyson…not…touching…FOOD?

Okay, now I'm SURE this is a nightmare…

"Kai, everything okay?" Spencer asked, looking up at me and taking a bit of his toast.

"Uh…yeah…" I replied, gulping.

"…" Spencer just raised an eyebrow, smirking at me.

Oh great, the silent "I know there's more, you're hiding something" stare. I hate that stare…It's always how he would get to me to tell something when we were younger, and it never failed. Never. Not once…oh how I loathe that stare…

"What…is going on?" I asked carefully.

"What do you mean, Kai?" Ian asked as he and Bryan were poking each other with pencils (Sharpened ones) for some reason.

"Tyson's not eating," I started, "and Max looks like he's been awake for days on end… And WHY in the world are you poking each other with pencils?"

Ian withdrew his pencil and stuck it behind his ear, "Tyson ate all the pancakes before, 25 to be exact, and Max had 3 pounds of sugar and didn't fall asleep last night and was also jumping in a leaf pile…he just can in…and just because we can because homework's boring to do with pencils and why waste a perfectly good sharpened pencil?"

Okay, that explains THAT.

"…And just how is he losing against himself?" I asked, obviously referring to Max. Whoa, I'm speaking a lot today.

"…Uh…I'm not sure on that one," Ian said dumbly, blinking with a blank expression. "I'll have to look into that."

"…Didn't you wake Tala up?" Bryan asked, prodding Ian in the forehead with the pencil.

"Huh?" I asked, starting to down a glass of water.

"DIDN'T. YOU. WAKE. TALA. UP?" Bryan yelled and heavily emphasized each letter, as if I was deaf. I glared before replying.

"No." I replied simply. "He wasn't in bed, so he's already up. "

"Uh, no he's not…" Ray said blinking I blinked dumbly. If Tala wasn't in his room, and the others said he wasn't up, where was he?

"Wonder where he is…" Spencer mused. "He wouldn't leave with out telling us first…"

"Who wouldn't leave without telling you first?" Hiro asked as he walked into the room, covered in leaves from his attempt to rake the leaves in the backyard. With Max had been before jumping in them every time the elder piled them, the leaves went mostly on Hiro, not in the pile.

"Tala…" Ray replied, "We can't find Tala."

"Hm, wonder where he is, then," Hiro thought out loud as he sat down, brushing leaves out of his hair and off his clothes as he did.

——XX (Tala's POV)

I groaned as I looked at my watch,"9 o' clock already…" I mumbled, biting my lip. I had gone out for a walk, but unfortunately in the unfamiliar surroundings, I had been able to get myself lost…I wasn't that fluent in Japanese either, and there is almost NO ONE in Japan who seems to speak English…or at least Russian.

"They're gonna kill me…" I groaned as I continued to run down the path. I had somehow managed to get on a dirt road and get myself even MORE lost than I was before. Whoo, good going Tala. I kept running and running, looking around for anything familiar. Hey! I've seen that tree before! "…only because I've passed it eight times…Aww, man…" I groaned. "Dammit, this is when I wish I was navigational device, not a cyborg!" I paused. "…Then again, I work for no man…" Paused again. "Or woman!"

I sighed as I managed to find myself back in town. "Well," I mused, "least I'm outta the park…" I said to no one but myself as I started walking down the street. Mumbling in Russian, I cursed my luck.

"_Hey, kid, yah lost_?"

I glanced up. A purple haired girl was standing in front of me. She was speaking in my native tongue—Russian, but she had a slightly Southern accent which means she must have been a street kid for a while because of her grammar.

"_Yes, I am_," I replied in Russian. The girl smirked,

"_Yeah, Ah know how it is when ya first is comin' ta the big citeh_," She replied. It was then I took time to notice she was a deathly pale, much more pale than me. Her skin was half-a-shade away from white She had violet-gray hair that came down past her waist and had one long strand of red and black hair that trailed down the side of her face. Over her head, she wore a black, tight winter, cotton hat that was pulled down so her hair covered her left eye. She wore baggy black cargo pants that completely covered her feet and were tattered and torn and awfully dusty and dirty. She wore a long-sleeved dark red t-shirt that was torn in various places on the sleeves and was pretty dirty, also. She had black, horizontal lightning-shaped tattoos under both her eyes and had black armsocks with a (seemingly broken) wristwatch on her left arm that was over the armsock. She had 2 black studs in each of her ears and she had neko-jin ears and cat-like smile. She had blood red eyes that glowed like fire.

"_Oh, no, I'm not new_," I replied with confidence. "_I'm just lost_…" I looked down with a "T.T" expression.

"_Oh, Ah see. Where ya headin'? Maybe Ah can help_," The girl replied. "_What's yer name, stranger_?"

"_Tala. Tala Ivanov_."

"_Name's Falcon_," She replied. I was hoping for a surname, but it mattered none. I didn't expect her to be named Falcon; surprisingly enough, she reminded me a lot of Bryan. "_So, where yah gittin'_?"

"_The Kinomiya Dojo. Tyson's home_…" I replied.

"_Ain't thet one o' them BBA Revolushins er somethin's house_?" She asked, clearly confused.

"_Er, yeah…It is."_ I replied.

She sneered, "_Thanks ta him and his team o' fools, we gots no place ta go. Mah team and Ah are all streetah's now cause o' 'im_," Falcon snarled.

"Your team? Your team was in the tournament?" I asked surprised and accidentally in English. Luckily, she understood.

"Yah, mah team was in one o' them tourney's last years," Falcon replied, nodding and apparently fluent in English as well as Russian, "But thanks ta 'im, thet Tysin kid, our ol' coach gave up on us and left aftah we gots kicked outta the prelims," Falcon sighed. "We gots a new, bettah coach now, though…" Her watch beeped, signaling it was 10 o' clock, "Oh, Ah'm sorry. Ah'm ramblin', ain't I?"

"I'm sorry about the tournament," I sweatdropped, "And … only a little…"

"Sorry," She apologized, "Let's git goin'. Ah know the way…" Falcon turned and started walking, me following close behind. She was slightly hard to understand because of her kouchi dialect, but I was getting used to it already. I felt like I knew her…I don't know why. But I felt like that. At the same point of comfort, I felt uneasy around her. Like she was hiding something dark…

We walked, just talking about random things—our team, our home, our friends… Despite my slight uneasiness, I felt really comfortable around her, like I had known her for ages. She even felt comfortable enough to tell me all about her past…

"An' mah step-paw ran off with all the insurance money…Mah mom was fed up with meh so she left meh out on the streets, where Ah met the rest'a mah team," Falcon explained. "Rin an' the gang took meh in. But after the tourney last years, we lost contact wit each othah."

I nodded, understanding what she meant. The same thing had happened to the BBA Revolution.

"Hey, who was—?" I was cut off from asking about her team.

"Hey, this da place?" Falcon asked, motioning to the Kinomiya Dojo. "This is the only dojo Ah know."

"Yeah, it is," I replied. I started toward the gate, "Hey, thanks for helping me."

"No problem, kid," Falcon replied. "Ah'm happy to help. Anytime, kid, anytime. Ya can ask meh fer help...But don' yell fer me like ya know me…git it?" I turned around to say, "okay, I got it," but she wasgone. Just like that.

"Where did…she go?" I asked myself quietly as I was about to open the door. Someone else beat me to it.

"Where did you go?" Bryan asked, glaring. "We were about to call the police!"

I sweatdropped, scowling, "Ah can talk care of myself."

Bryan blinked, "Since when do you say "Ah" instead of "I"?"

I slapped my forehead. Falcon's dialect rubbed off on me, "Since never. Just a slip of the tongue."

"Whatever," Bryan said boredly as he tugged me inside. Everyone looked at us.

"Tala, there you are!" Spencer said, sighing. "We were looking all over. You never answered your cellphone!"

I scoffed, "I can take care of myself. I left my cell in my room. Big deal."

"We thought you'd been kidnapped!" Tyson explained. I glared at them all,

"Shut up! I said I can take care of myself! Why don't you all just freaking believe me?" I snapped. "I'm not a little 5 year old who needs constant watching over! I'm 17!" I snarled. "Why don't you just leave me alone for once! Just because I'm different, just because I'm cybernetic, doesn't mean I'm weak!" I turned and stormed out of the room, going to my room and slamming it shut.

I gasped as I found Falcon sitting on my bed, fiddling with a book. "How did…?"

"Window," She replied, smirking and setting the book down—I noticed it was my book on Japan, telling about the history and such.

"How did you know this was my room!" I snapped. I was still mad, and I wasn't afraid to take it out on her.

"The door said "Tala" on it," Falcon said, "Ah figured there was only one Tala in the place."

"Okay...Better question!"

"What's thet?"

"WHY are you here!" I growled. Falcon laughed silently, as to not alert the others of her presence.

"Ah was jest gonna ask ya if ya wanted ta come to a friendly match latah," Falcon replied.

"Heh, no thanks," I replied. "I'm not in the mood."

"Aww, all right, then. Jest let me know if ya evah want a match," Falcon stood up, but just as she did, my door flew open.

"Tala, we—" Spencer stopped dead, spotting the purple-haired girl. Falcon sweatdropped,

"Ah'm assuming I bettah go," Falcon replied, smiling uneasily. Bryan looked at her,

"WHO are you?" He snarled.

Tyson and Max pushed through as everyone came into the room. I turned to introduce Falcon to everyone, but... She was gone yet again.

"Wh-where'd she go?" Max asked, looking around. "She was here just a minute ago…!" Max gasped.

"…She has a bad habit of doing that," I replied, blinking.

" "Who was she? Your girlfriend?" Kai asked, a very small smirk on his face.

"NO!" I yelled. "She was the girl who helped me get home! She was asking me to battle. I turned her down."

"And her name is…?" Ray urged on.

"…Falcon," I replied. "Her name is Falcon."

"…And you told her where you live? Tala, I don't like that girl. She gives me a bad vibe," Bryan said, glaring. "She just has that…aura, to her."

"She's a streeter," I replied, "she lives on the streets. Of course she's not all up and fancy…"

"…That's not why," Bryan said, sighing. He looked down and I could tell…that Falcon was really bugging him.

"Bryan…" I said, frowning, "I know what I'm doing. She's fine…"

— — —

Outside the dojo, leaning back on the branch, a girl smirked, her red eyes glinting with mischief, "Ah'm sorry, Tala…" She said, smirking evilly, "But Ah'm definitely…not fine…" She turned on a small microphone in her ear, "Boss…the kid don' suspect nothin'. We gots 'im right where we want 'im…Ta more Ah hang 'round…ta more his friends will trust mah. It's ta perfect plan, boss…" She whispered, smirking. She brushed her hair behind her ears, letting the red and black strand fall on the side of her head, not brushing it back.

'_Good…Make sure you get Tala…to completely trust you. Do whatever you must to get him vunerable_…' A man hissed through the girl's microphone.

"Ah git it," She whispered back, smirking. "An' so far…the plan's agoin' perfectly…Nighthawk ov'r an' out, boss," the girl turned off the microphone. "Tala…" She whispered to herself. "Ah hope your ready…for one wild ride, kid…" And at that, she jumped down off the tree and ran.

—————————————————————————————XX To Be Continued…

-glances up-…it still seems short, doesn't it? Oh well, it's longer than the prologue, right? –shot- Anywho, R&R please! I'll try to update more, now, though, since H&MT is outta the way.

**(1) **Don't you ever just look up at the sky and just glare at some invisible force and say "this is ALLL your fault"? I do. My friends look at me like I'm crazy…

**(2) **It's just saying things are getting more complicated. I'm just bringing this up because I had my friend read this and she was like "WHAT does this mean!" So yeah.


	3. Chapter 2: New Allies

Nothing really exciting in this chapter. It's just catching you up on the characters so they won't need to be explained later on.

Troublesome Aries: I'll scuttle off to read her stuff as soon as I can. --nod nod-- And yeah, Tala got lost. Hey, everyone gets lost now and then. x3 And glad you like Falcon. I changed her personality quite a bit from what she was originally, though. xD heh. Anywho, I love your Shut Up fic and I think I'll read your KittyKat one soon, too. Fwee :3

tornadicwulf666: Thank you!

The Wicked Witch of Dingl: Ahh, okay. I could see that...Okay, I changed her dialogue in this chapter, but she still uses "don' " for "don't" and abbreviations like "goin'" and such, just to kinda keep her dialect. And your guess is...actually as good as mine. --shrugs-- I'm still working on that concept, really...x3

**_Warning: Summer and the others (Falcon's team) are going to seem a little Mary-sue-ish, especially during Summer's battle, but there IS a VERY GOOD REASON, especially for Kyo and Falcon, along with Autumn. Okay? Just thought I'd give a heads up so I'm not flamed for the Mary-sue-ness._**

* * *

**Chapter 2: New Allies**

Trot trot trot…

Kai blinked, looking up from his book. He thought he had heard something…

Trot trot trot…

Kai looked around, "Tyson…if this is some kind of joke…!"

Trot trot trot…

"…Grr…" Kai growled, returning to his book, an anime vein on his forehead.

Trot trot trot…

"Okay, that's it!" Kai slammed his book down on the table and stood up.

"Kai, what are you yelling about?" Tala asked, walking into the room. His hair was dripping wet and was down, letting it flow with gravity for once. The "trotting" noise must have been Tala's hair dripping—Tyson's floor always did make loud noises.

"Nothing!" Kai snapped as he turned around. Blinking, he looked at Tala, "What's up with your hair?"

"I took a shower…" Tala stated boredly, raising an eyebrow. "Big deal."

"…" Kai raised his own eyebrow, looking at his with a questioning look.

"And I didn't feel like putting it up. Not like we're going anywhere," Tala replied to Kai's silent question. "Yet again, big deal…"

"Whatever…" Kai bent down and grabbed his book, sitting back down on the couch. "Where are the others?"

"Outside training," Tala replied. "But I think Hiro's trying to rake the leaves…and Max is jumping in them again."

"Again?"

"Again."

"Hn…so why aren't you outside?" Kai asked, looking at Tala as the redhead sat down beside him.

"I trained this morning…" Tala answered. "Why aren't you outside training?"

"Because I don't need to practice," Kai retorted, glaring at the redhead.

"So now you're Brooklyn?" Tala smirked. Kai glared at him and slammed the book down again, this time louder and harder,

"Don't even joke about that prodigy brat!" Kai growled at Tala's shocked face. "Especially not with ME!"

"Calm down…" Tala glared at Kai, "I was joking…" He stood up and started to the door. "Can't take a joke, Hiwatari?"

Kai just growled and picked his book back up, gripping the book tightly as he closed his eyes. Suddenly, flashes of Tala's dream raced through his mind. Everything little detail flashed through his mind.

When he snapped his eyes open, he saw everyone crowded around him.

"Kai, you all right? I came back in and…" Tala trailed off, frowning.

Bryan finished the sentence, "And you were on the floor holding your head…what was wrong?"

Kai blinked as he sat up, rubbing his head, "…I…I don't know. I just closed my eyes and…I saw … what I think was…your dream, Tala…"

Tala gasped, "My dream! But how?"

"Maybe he subconsciously sent it to you…"

"AH!" Everyone in the roomed jumped.

"Brooklyn?" Tyson blinked. "What are you doing here!"

"I do believe I was called over here…" Brooklyn explained, blinking. "Was I not? Maybe I was thinking of someone else…"

"No, you're right," Ray said, stepping forward. "I called you over…"

Brooklyn smiled, "Telepathically I presume?"

Ray smirked, "That'd be right. I have a few questions…"

"And I might have a few answers," Brooklyn replied, smiling.

——XX

"Hmm…Black…Dranzer, you say?" Brooklyn leaned back on the couch, hands behind his head as he looked upward at the ceiling thoughtfully.

"Yeah, that's right," Max explained. "We figured…that you might be able to like…tune into its aura."

Brooklyn sweatdropped, "I'm not a radio…but I'll try. I will say this, my visions have been…odd, lately."

"Odd?" Ian mimicked, blinking.

"Odd how?" Tala asked, cocking his head.

"Odd in the terms of…near impossible things," Brooklyn replied, sighing.

"…Like?" Tyson questioned, looking at the prodigy, who sighed again in reply.

"Like a girl turning into something else…a bird…a mythical one…" Brooklyn replied, frowning. "And…I swore I saw a cat scratching."

"…How is THAT odd?" Ray asked, sweatdropping. "I see them scratch all the time…"

Brooklyn looked at him blankly, "Scratching records? DJ-ing as you could say?"

Tyson had to suppress a laugh, "It was a DJ?"

"Er…" Brooklyn sweatdropped, "Yes?" Brooklyn paused. "Either way, ignoring the cat DJ, back on subject…What is it that you specifically want me to do?"

"Is there any chance you could…see if Black Dranzer's alive?" Tala asked as Kai looked at Brooklyn.

Brooklyn closed his eyes for a while, before slowly nodding, and opening his seafoam eyes, "I could try."

"Thank you, Brooklyn," Hiro smiled as Brooklyn smiled back.

"I can try to redeem myself for what I did…helping you all is the first step," Brooklyn said before closing his eyes again. The room was in an eerie silence as Brooklyn concentrated, trying to locate the dark phoenix.

/I hope this works…/ Tala thought to himself as Brooklyn shifted in his seat slightly. /Huh? I hear something…something…. someone…laughing…/

Tala closed his eyes, concentrating as an image suddenly filled his mind.

"It's the perfect plan!" A man laughed as his goggles shone in the lab light. "Not only does he not suspect you, you will completely draw him IN!" The man laughed evilly again.

"I'd say so," A girl replied, her black trench coat covering all of her body, including the hood over her face. "He don' know nothin', boss," The girl hissed, smirking. "I don' think that kid'll figure it out 'til it's too late…"

"Yes, yes…" The man smirked, "You are doing well, Nighthawk. Continue your good work…How are the others fairing?"

"The others?" The girl smirked, "Perfectly fine," The girl replied. She suddenly frowned, "But I heard from Kyo…that a kid called Hurricane Jin is gonna try and ruin us…"

"Hurricane Jin?" The man repeated.

"I'm not sure on too much…" The girl replied, sighing, "But I AM sure that that kid is gonna be trouble…"

"What makes you say that?" The man asked, glaring at his lackey.

The girl glared right back, "He posses the ninja skills of the metal tiger…" The girl snarled. "He is gonna fair out to be one tough ninja…"

"The metal tiger!" The man snapped. "What do you mean?"

"Just as I possess the falcon from my pa," The girl replied, "he possess the metal tiger…"

"…You are to rid that brat of his bit beast! I don't want him foiling our plans! I've gone through too much trouble to have my plan fail now!" The man yelled. The girl smirked,

"Notta problem, boss," The girl replied. "His bit beast is as good as mine…"

Tala slowly opened his eyes and glanced around the room. He could've sworn he had spaced out for an hour it seemed, but it had only been a minute. The others were still watching Brooklyn.

/What happened? I… I think I…had a vision? Whoa, I've been hanging around Brooklyn too long…/

Suddenly, Brooklyn started shaking, biting his lip with his eyes screwed shut. His eyes suddenly flew open, he gasped as he panted hard.

"Brooklyn!" Hiro asked quickly, "What's wrong!"

Brooklyn held his head with one hand and closed his eyes, frowning, "I…think I might have traced your Black Dranzer…"

"Really!" Tyson asked excitedly.

"I'm not sure…I only came up with…a girl. But she emitted an odd aura. She didn't look normal…" Brooklyn mused out loud and he took his hand away from his head and sighed, opening his eyes.

"Do you know what she looked like?" Bryan asked.

"I only got out that…she was wearing a trench coat and—" Brooklyn was cut off.

"Trench coat?" Tala asked quickly, cutting in. "W-Was she in a lab?"

Brooklyn looked surprised, "Why…yes…she was. And a man was with her. I can't place him, though…"

Tala looked down, "…Did they mention a kid called 'Hurricane Jin'?"

Now, everyone, not just Tala and Brooklyn, were a little freaked out, "Yes…they did," Brooklyn said, shocked. "Tala…did you…?"

"I think I had the same vision…" Tala replied, looking down. Tyson was about to ask a question when someone knocked on the door, followed by a familiar "TALA! OPEN UP!"

"Huh?" Tyson blinked as he went to open the door.

"Falcon…" Tala replied, sweatdropping. "What the hell does she—?"

"TALA!" Falcon yelled as she ran into the room, turning the corner so fast she fell face first. "…Owwch…"

"Er…You okay?" Tala asked carefully, sweatdropping larger as Falcon jolted up, a paper rolled in up in her hand.

"Yeah, yeah, fine, fine," Falcon said quickly, "Tala!" Falcon unrolled the paper and held it out for the whole gang to see, "There's a brand new tournament up!"

Hiro blinked, "The BBA wasn't planning on holding one for another couple months, I thought…"

"They aren't!" Falcon smiled, "This one is hosted by…" Falcon paused before giving a wide smiled, "My team!"

"Really now?" Ray asked, curiously. "You can do that?" Falcon nodded, smirking and showing off her fangs,

"Robin, Tracey, Jeff, and Emy have connections…and by connections I mean money," Falcon snickered, "They're good friends of mine. I feel sorry for the girls, though—Jeff is such a narcissist Casanova type-guy…"

"We know how you feel," Tyson commented, sweatdropping. "Enrique Giancarlo…"

"Of the Majestics?" Falcon asked, cocking her head. "Meh, I know him. Anyways, that's besides the point!"

"Who's the chairman?" Kai asked. He wanted to make sure Boris wasn't behind another scheme.

"Stanley Dickinson," Falcon replied. "If you don't believe me, even call him and ask about the BC Tournament."

"BC?" Ian mimicked.

Bryan glared, "Have you said anything today that you haven't repeated and/or mimicked from someone?"

Falcon ignored Bryan, "Yeah, BC. It stands for Black Cats. That's us!"

"…Is your team competing?" Tyson asked. "Be nice to have some new opponents!"

"Yup, far as I know," Falcon replied, laughing in her street-ish dialogue.

Tyson smiled, "Could we meet 'em?"

Max beamed, "Yeah! Yeah! Could we?"

Falcon laughed, "Sure, why not? How about you all just follow me to the park? That's probably where they all are, now."

——XX

"This is the place!" Falcon said as they went a little deeper into a park, down a road Brooklyn swore was never there before. They turned into a clearing, seeing 6 or 7 boys and girls seated, 1 very young girl bouncing and talking in fast Egyptian to what was apparently her sister. "Heh, well, this is the gang!"

Tyson pointed to the young Egyptian girl, "Who's she?"

"Hold on a moment…" Falcon said. She cleared her throat, "UP! NOW, COME ON!" The 3 boys jumped up on command, as well as the 4 girls. The bouncing girl nearly bounced in place.

"Yo Captain!" The blonde haired girl said, smiling. She had golden-blonde hair and a red, white, and blue "USA" hat on her head that was on forward. She had a red-shirt under a black and blue and white "Black Cats" sports jacket. She wore baggy black jeans, black and blue tennis shoes that had "USA" on them and had blue gloves with the fingertips cut off. She had her hair covering her right eye and had peachy skin. She had a baseball glove on her right hand and a baseball clenched in her other hand, looking about the age of 16.

"Mitch," Falcon nodded. "Okay guys," Falcon walked to her team and pointed to the blonde girl. "Tyson and co, this is Michelle. Call her Mitch."

"Yo," Mitch greeted. "'Sup?"

Falcon sweatdropped, "She's from America, if you couldn't tell by her USA gear."

"She reminds me of Michael," Tyson mused out loud as everyone laughed.

"Hah, perhaps so. Anyways," Falcon continued, pointing to a silver-blue-haired girl. "This is Autumn."

Autumn gave a bow, her waist long-silver hair falling past her. She wore a tight dark, dark green tank-top and black baggy pants that cut off at the heals, gripping them, reminding the gang of Ray's or Garland's pants almost. She had a red dot in the middle of her forehead, showing she was higher class in her culture, and had bangs that spiked around her forehead, looking kinda like Mystel's bangs. She wore golden armlet's around her wrists that went to a little under her elbows, looking like what Mystel wore. She had her hair pulled into a low ponytail and had crystal blue eyes. She looked about the age of 17.

"Pleasure to meet you," Autumn said, smiling. "As you know, my name is Autumn."

Falcon pointed to the bouncing girl besides Autumn, "That is Summer."

"HIYA!" Summer yelled excitedly, waving hyperly. A cold glare from Autumn made the younger flinch and stop bouncing. "I mean, uh, Hello." The little Egyptian laughed nervously. "My name's Summer. I'm Aut's little sister!" Summer grinned and bowed. She had tanned skin and light blonde hair that was wild, reminding them somewhat of Mystel's. She wore a white t-shirt that had a heart on it and the words "Sugar" in it. She wore an Egyptian like mask that was currently resting on the top of her head. She had orange gloves with black stripes down the side that went to her elbows with the fingertips cut off and a silver plate on the back on her hand, under her knuckles. Her long blonde hair was braided back and held back in a low braid by a purple ribbon and was about the age of 6.

"Hehe," Max laughed, "She reminds me of Mystel!"

Autumn sweatdropped, "Err…oh! That Egyptian BEGA Blader. Yeah, I guess so…"

"Autumn and Summer…heh, definitely sisters!" Ray smirked. Autumn laughed,

"Hah, yeah, our dad had an odd sense of humor," Autumn smiled.

"ANYWAYS," Falcon snapped everyone's attention back to her. "This girl here is Rin. She's the kid I told you 'bout, Tala." Falcon pointed to a pink-haired girl (A/N: WHO I don't own. She's copyright Aoki Takao, in the manga, as is Gou and Makoto. Those three I **DO NOT** own. Got it?)

"Hiya!" Rin grinned, showing off her fangs. She had long pink hair that was braided into two high ponytail braids that rested up atop her head. She had two pink bangs that looked like Ray's bangs. She had a pink, Chinese styled shirt that had golden outlining with a yin-yang symbol on the back. She had three straps across her shirt that were also a golden yellow and the shirt was longer in the front and back, like Ray's (in VForce), and ended a little after her waist with a red scarf tied around her waist. She wore skin tight black pants that ended a little before her knees and she wore black Chinese-styled shoes. She had one red, fingertip less glove on her right hand with the yin-yang symbol on it. She was about 16-years-old. "Name's Rin."

"Chinese?" Ray asked, smiling. Rin nodded,

"Yup! My mom and dad were both Chinese!" Rin answered, grinning. "They were both neko-jin, as well." Rin showed off her golden, cat-eyes, cat fangs and pointed ears.

"You also got…" Falcon pointed to a slate-haired boy, who was leaning on the tree looking awfully bored. "Gou."

The boy, or Gou, opened one crimson eye and glared at the gang. He had spiky slate coloured hair in front and black in the back. He had a dark purple tank top with a turtleneck type collar around his neck. Under the purple tank top he wore a red tank top, and he wore very baggy dark purple pants that almost completely covered his black tennis shoes. He had one, wide, blue shark fin-shaped tattoo on each of his cheeks and he had black gloves with the fingertips cut off, and was looking about the age of 17.

"He's…anti social," Falcon informed, sweatdropping. "We've only heard him talk to insult us…which usually ends up with him and Autumn getting into a fight." Behind Falcon, Autumn blushed and laughed nervously. "He has a twin, Kala, but she's not here right now."

"Also, you got Cyra," Rin started, wanting to introduce someone. A black haired boy waved, grinning and showing off his own cat-fangs. He had messy, jet black hair that looked like Max's hair and his hair was a little longer than usual. He wore a yellow shirt with purple sleeves and baggy purple cargo pants with a green jacket tied around his waist. He had red gloves on with the fingers cut off on his pointer and middle finger. He had a black cat tail sewn onto his pants that seemed to move like a real tail. He had peachy skin, bright, energetic blue eyes and freckles and was about the age of 15.

"Hey there," Cyra grinned. "Name's Cyra. Call me Cy if ya want." The gang just nodded, blinking at how much colour the half Japanese-half American teen had on, most of it contrasting.

"Finally," Rin started, "You have…"

"Makoto!" The last boy jumped forward. He had navy blue hair that was sweeping outward out of the hole in the red and blue backwards hat on his head and his hair went down to the bottom of his neck. He had a long sleeved yellow t-shirt with two black stripes running down the side on the sleeves and a red sleeve-less jacket over top. He had gray jeans on and wore red and black tennis shoes. He had hazel eyes and was around the age of 16.

"He's Cyra's… brother, right?" Rin asked. Makoto nodded,

"Yuup!" Makoto grinned goofily.

"Funny," Ian started, "You two don't look at all alike. Sure you aren't half?"

"Nope," Cyra shook his head. "I just look more like dad than Makoto does."

Tyson laughed, "I see…"

"So, that everyone?" Tala asked. Falcon sighed,

"Unfortunately not. Kyo and Kala aren't here, but you'll most likely meet them later on. Kyo's a real nature girl," Falcon informed. "That damn prodigy…"

"Prodigy?" Brooklyn repeated, smiling at the thought of another like him. Falcon laughed,

"Yeah. She gets it from her dad. She's, believe it or not, already graduated college. 17 and she's outta there already…"

"WHAT?" Everyone yelled.

Hiro blinked, "I haven't even finished college completely…"

"Told you," Falcon sweatdropped, "She gets it from her dad!"

"…Moving that aside…" Tala said slowly.

"How about a battle?" Autumn asked, smiling. "We could use some training—and battling the best will help."

"Sounds g—" Tyson was cut off by Summer.

"I WANNA!" Summer cheered, jumping up and down.

"Uh, Summer, I don't think you could—" Autumn gave up trying to reason her sister. "…If it's all right with them."

"Sure, I'll battle ya, kid!" Tyson said as Summer gave a hearty "WHOO!" before jumping gracefully to the red dish the gang was previously practicing with. "I'll go easy on ya!"

"No!" Summer pouted as she got her slingshot launcher out. "Don't go easy on me! My daddy said that that is not an honourable way to win."

Autumn sweatdropped, "Our…father was big on honour." Autumn replied.

Rin smirked and waved a black book in Autumn's face, "The boooooookkkk!"

Autumn growled and slapped the book to the ground with the back of her hand, "FORGET THE STUPID BOOK!"

"Errr…" Summer ignored them, "Ready Tyson?" Summer asked as she inserted her beyblade into her slingshot launcher.

"Ready!" Tyson said as he clicked Dragoon onto his launcher.

"THREE! TWO! ONE! LET ITTTT RIP!" The two yelled in unison as Summer jumped and flipped, slinging her beyblade into the dish, as Tyson launched his. The beyblades spun around the dish, counter to each other, mimicking each other's moves exactly. They did this for a few more seconds before Summer got bored due to her short, 6-year-old attention span.

"Don't go easy on me," Summer commanded, smirking. "GO!" Summer threw her hand out, "ATTACK!" Summer shouted as her beyblade raced forward.

"DRAGOON! GO!" Tyson yelled his command as Dragoon raced forward, the beyblades crashing into each other in the middle of the dish, sparks literally flying from the grinding metal. Summer smirked as her bit chip started glowing a soft, yellow colour.

Autumn blinked, something suddenly registering… "Summer, don't you dare use your—!"

"GOOO MY BIT BEAST! Attack, my God, with your mighty thunder!" Summer shouted. Lightning surrounded the young girl's body and swirled around her before summer threw both of her arms towards Tyson, thrusting them outward, as the lightning traveling down her arms and right to Tyson's beyblade.

"Huh!" Everyone gasped as Tyson's blade landed beside his feet. Summer frowned and sighed,

"I told ya not to go easy on me," Summer pouted, obviously not very pleased. "You did go easy, didn't you?" Tyson blinked, not having the heart to tell her that he wasn't—he hadn't had a chance. Summer was one who didn't lie still for long.

"…You're strong for a 6-year-old!" Tyson picked up his blade, chuckling. "What did you attack with? You must have a bit beast!"

Summer hesitated, "…Radiant— I mean… Sunny Thunder! Yeah, uh, Sunny Thunder…"

Everyone did a large sweatdrop, Tyson's being the largest, "Uh…o…kay?"

Autumn grinned sheepishly, "Oooh, yeah, she's still working on…Appy's attacks!"

"Appy? That her bit beast?" Daichi asked, confused.

"Err…half way…It's her bit beast's nickname we use…" Autumn mumbled.

"…You're all…very odd, you know that?" Bryan asked, raising an eyebrow.

Falcon sweatdropped, "We know all too well…Social outcasts, you see."

Autumn huffed, "You know what I say to them!"

Rin sighed loudly, "Nothing! You don't say ANYTHING! You attempt to put them in the hospital and we have to hold you back so you don't!" Rin informed, pouting.

"…so?"

Brooklyn laughed, "You all seem fairly normal to me. You two, Summer and Autumn I mean, remind me of Mystel and Garland, actually."

Autumn and Summer exchanged a wary look before speaking in Unison, "Yeah…guess we do..."

"We better get out of here, soon," Falcon said suddenly. "It's…almost 5."

"Why's that?" Spencer asked.

"We gotta be…home," Rin lied, although no one caught it. "Curfew."

"Okay…then, see ya. Nice meeting your team, Fal," Tyson said as the gang left.

After Tyson and co. had left, the clearing went through an eerie silence. Rin suddenly smirked,

"They don't suspect anything…" Rin snickered, quickly licking her fangs once.

"Not at all… Of course," Falcon nodded, trailing off, smirking before turning on her heel and walking off, "it's all going to be falling into place now."

——————————————————XXXX To Be Continued…

Yay! I finished chapter 2. Sorry there's not much in it. AND sorry again for the lack of description in the beybattle scene and Summer's "Mary-sue-ness." As I said before, there's a reason that will be revealed in…perhaps chapter 13 or something (YES this is a VERY long story...or at least I plan to make it one.)

Meeh…I'm not too happy with the chapter. I've been sick for the past 4 days, so I'm kinda…outta it. Then I go to the hospital today (Not the ER, just…like this other part. I forget the name) so they can see why I'm having trouble swallowing because my throat hurts so much and NOTHING is wrong besides a virus. Curse the…doctor-torial system. Curse them all…

Meh. R&R please.

-_T-LW-T_


	4. Chapter 3: Reassurance

tornadicwulf666: Thank-you! And she does, huh? I based Summer of my friend Jenn. She's so hyper and cheerful that she SKIPS to funerals. How sad--- or rather cheerful.

Moon Phases: Errr…—shifty glance, acts surprised— Gasp, really? –shot- okay, okay, maybe yes, maybe no. Until I reach further chapters…you never know…HEY! I'm a poet, and I know it! –shot- I'll stop now. –sweatdrop-

Troublesome Aries: Brookie's just so huggable, isn't he! –glomps him too- And boys like Enrique are cool x3 And yup, the little munchkins scuttled in. They just kinda fit into the story line. And yush, "Sunny… Thunder" …she WAS going to something else, though. X3 But yeah, Long stories are fun … unless you're like me and start to slowly lose interest in them. –shot-

And thankies! I'm feeling MUCH better (day after I went to the cursed placed I felt better)! –hugs back- But I will say this: I STLL hate the doctor-torial system.

**Small warning:** Garland/Tala interaction…it's hinted, I suppose. If you look hard enough, I suppose you could say it's one-sided Gar/Tala...

**Chapter 3: Reassurance **

"You guys still don't trust them, do you?" Tala asked as they entered the dojo.

"I don't know, Tala," Bryan said slowly, "They seemed…weird."

"Looked in a mirror lately?"

"WHY YOU! IAN GET THE HELL BACK HERE!"

Tala sighed, rolling his eyes at his teammates before muttering, "Dorks," under his breathe.

"They did seem…a little odd, granted we are a little like them, too, though…" Max commented as the gang sat down around the parlor.

"A little? They reminded too much of us…especially that Autumn girl," Ray commented.

"That book she had," Brooklyn added, "looked almost like the one Garland has…"

Hiro put his head in his chin, musing, "You know…it kinda did, didn't it?"

"It did…" Brooklyn assured. "I'm all too wary on them…"

"Not you too…" Tala groaned as Bryan chased Ian in the background, Ian screaming for mercy in Russian. "Guys, Falcon's cool. I trust her," Tala replied.

"Well I don't! Tala, you only trust her because she got you home!" Spencer glared at his incompetent and hopeless captain, "She's giving you a false sense of security! I know it, and so does everyone else!"

Max nodded, "I hate to say it, but she did seem a little… off. And that Summer girl? She BEAT Tyson." Tyson huffed, not wanting to recall the memory.

"So Tyson was stupid and lost to a 6 year old little girl who has too much energy," Kai rolled his eyes, "Big deal."

"Kai," Ray turned to him, "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that we shouldn't be worried," Kai replied, shrugging. "Tyson let his guard down just because she was 6."

"I didn't!" Tyson argued, "There's something about her! She accused me of going easy on her, when I didn't! And she started to say something before she said something else!"

"When?" Max asked, raising an eyebrow.

"When she was telling us her attack…!" Tyson whined.

Hiro sighed, "Ever think she just didn't want you to know so she could keep it secret? You are an opponent, you know," Hiro said, smirking and raising his eyebrow as Tyson glared. "Your team, as is the BEGA Bladers, Blitzkrieg Boyz, and others, are in the tournament. Summer's on Falcon's team, which is also in the tournament—she probably wanted to keep it quiet."

"Okay, okay, MAYBE your right…" Tyson admitted, receiving a glare from Hiro, "but do you know what she started to say?" Tyson asked. When no one answered, he continued, "She started to say "Radiant"."

"So?" Ray asked, crossing his arms.

Brooklyn gasped, "Radiant? Wasn't her "attack" called Sunny Thunder?"

Tala sighed and shrugged, "Radiant Thunder? Big deal…" Tala paused before slapping his forehead, mumbling, "Oh. Wait. Never mind."

"Isn't that…Garland's attack?" Hiro asked carefully. "…I don't know about you guys, but…I have a bad feeling about those kids. Now more than ever."

"It's not just you, that's assured," Brooklyn replied, sighing. "There is…definitely something wrong here."

Tala said nothing as he picked up the flyer that was on the table for the BC tournament before setting it back down, "…Let's pay a call to Mr. Dickinson."

"Huh?" Everyone turned to Tala.

Tala ignored them and flipped open his cellphone, pressing 9 on his speed dial, "…Hello, this is Ivanov Tala. Could you put me through to Mr. Dickinson?" A pause, followed by what was apparently elevator music. Tala grumbled something in Russian, which was roughly translated to 'damn hold options and their damned elevator music with their damned one phone lines and damned call waiting option…' The others, after Spencer gave the translation, just kinda sweatdropped. "Err…Mr. Dickinson? Hey, it's Tala…" Tala picked up the flyer again and brought it up into his vision. "I wanted to ask you about the upcoming BC tournament…I wanted to know if you're really sponsoring it? ——— Huh? So you ARE sponsoring it? …Okay. Aren't you the least bit suspicious of those Black Cats, though? ——— No? I'm not either, but the others …———…Fine, I understand…——— Goodbye, Mr. Dickinson…" Tala flipped his cellphone shut, glaring at it intensely. A glare that would've made anyone not used to Tala's glares flinch and run—but everyone else (aside from the BBA Revolution members, excluding Kai) was used to it. Even Brooklyn seemed oddly used to it.

"…What was the purpose of that call?" Bryan asked, raising an annoyed eyebrow. "We KNEW Mr. D was sponsoring it…Oh, and glaring at your cellphone will not receive a reaction from it, Tala…"

"Shut up, Kuznetsov," Tala snapped, growling as his eyes seemed to flash a bright light blue light for a spilt moment, "That's an order!"

——XX

Falcon sighed, leaning on the wall, "Would ya stop pacin', Rin? Your makin' me dizzy…" Falcon closed her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Sorry," Rin apologized, "But I can't help it. There's something that is just nagging at me…like I forgot something…something important…"

"Well," Falcon started, opening one annoyed red eye, "you forgot to practice today."

"Very funny," Rin rolled her eyes, "that's not what I mean. Did you…?" Rin trailed off.

"No worries," Falcon replied smoothly, smirking and showing off her fangs, "He's got it and it's slowly takin' effect on him."

"And?"

"He doesn't even know he has it."

"…And?"

"…"

"…"

"You're even more annoying that Makoto is at this point—you know that?"

"…I'll shut up now."

"HEY I TAKE OFFENSE TO THAT!"

Falcon sighed, "Who cares what you think, Makoto?"

"…Apparently no one," Makoto said dejectedly, frowning with a "T.T" face.

"I care, bro!" Cyra glomped Gou randomly from the back, hugging him, "Whee!"

"…Get the hell off me NOW, Cyra," Gou growled. "Glomp MAKOTO for a change."

"No!"

"Back on topic, ya guys!" Falcon snapped. "We need to figure this thing out."

"…How's that?" Michelle asked, tossing her baseball up into the air and then catching it again with the other hand, and then just kept repeating the process over and over.

"What do you mean, "how's that?"?" Falcon growled, glaring as her eyes slit.

"I mean, like," Michelle caught her baseball and focused on it while talking, "how are we gonna figure this out? We got Mr. D hostin' the tournament, we're entered as opponents, we've got all the major teams entering…" Michelle trailed off and glanced up at Falcon. "…What if they see through us? Our plan?"

"We're not ghost, Mitch," Gou commented, sneering and opening one eye to glare at her.

"Figure of SPEECH, triangle boy!" Michelle snapped back. "Besides! You know what…" Michelle continued, taking her hat off and waving it as high as her arm would go, "We've got this in the bag!"

"Who says we're worried?" Cyra asked calmly, raising an eyebrow. He had gotten off Gou after he threatened to kill his pet turtle.

"No one," Michelle corrected, putting her hat back on and fixing the brim. "Because we've got this in the bag!" She repeated, smirking.

"You're very repetitive, you know that?" Autumn asked, raising an eyebrow. "Unfortunately, I do believe she…has somewhat of a point."

"Yeah," Summer agreed, hanging upside from a low tree branch by her legs. "Mitch's got a point."

"For once," Gou added, rolling his eyes.

"Shut up, triangle boy!" Michelle snapped. "'Least I talk and don't just lean there making sarcastic remarks!"

"Hn," Gou closed his crimson eyes and full-blown ignored her.

"Don't you ignore me!" Michelle growled.

Autumn ignored them both, "We stop this meeting here and NOW." Autumn ground out, "Someone's coming." The 6 teens turned and ran out of the clearing, just missing the pair of amused hazel eyes race off through the trees.

Apparently, those 6 had an enemy…

——XX

"Got any 3's?"

"Nope! But…I gotta…7, 8, 2, 6, and a 9, though!"

"NO! You're not supposed to TELL me what you got!"

"But you asked!"

"UGH!"

Brooklyn looked over at Mystel and Max, smiling with amusement twinkling in his seafoam eyes. The rest of the BEGA bladers had come over, and currently, Max was trying to explain the concept of "Go Fish" to Mystel, who was just not seeming to get it, no matter how Max phrased the rules….which as simple as he could.

"FOR THE LAST TIME!" Max yelled, "I ASK YOU FOR A CARD AND IF YOU DON'T HAVE IT, YOU DRAW A CARD FROM THE PILE!"

"But what if I DO have it?" Mystel asked, cocking his head.

"THEN YOU GIVE IT TO ME!"

Brooklyn couldn't help but start to laugh as Max, with an annoyed face, half-mooned eyes, with his right eye twitching, tried to explain the simple concept yet again. Hiro looked over at them and sweatdropped,

"They're…still at that?" Hiro asked, looking at Brooklyn, "It's been an hour…" Brooklyn nodded, covering his mouth with his hand to muffle his laughter. "I see…" Was all Hiro could find to reply, smiling with amusement.

Tala leaned back into the chair, sitting cross-legged on the floor, tired of listening to Max and Mystel. He stared up at the ceiling with closed eyes, musing, when someone broke his trance.

"What are you doing?"

Tala opened eyes, seeing curious violet eyes staring down at him, "…Musing," Tala replied. "That a problem, Tzebult?"

Garland shook his head, "No."

"Then why ask?"

"I can be curious at points, can I not?"

"No, you can't."

"Very funny…You're so hilarious I forgot to laugh…" He rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, Tinsel Boy," Tala growled, glaring. Garland sweatdropped at the "pet name" as he sat down next to Tala.

"Mind if I sit down?" He asked as Tala looked at him, glaring.

"…Yes, I do mind," Tala complained, but sighed, "But you're gonna do it whether I agree or not so…knock yourself out."

Garland smirked, "Glad you see it my way."

Tala just rolled his eyes, "Do you want something or did you come over here to argue with me?"

"Well," Garland started, "We're entering the tournament, my team, and I was going to ask…if your team's entering the tournament."

"Why do you ask?" Tala growled, "So you put me into another coma?"

Garland glared, "…Stay off that. I was just gonna ask…because then we could have a rematch."

Tala blinked, "So you could kill me?"

"Tala!" Garland sighed, rolling his eyes, "I mean like a friendly rematch…"

"Friendly rematch?" Tala mimicked, looking taken back, but he quickly tried to put back up his emotion-less guard.

Garland nodded, "Yeah…just…like another match where we aren't influenced…by anything."

"Like you Boris and me my anger?" Tala asked, raising an eyebrow. He was actually…considering it…

Garland nodded again, "Exactly."

Tala crossed his arms in thought. What harm could it do, after all? "…As long as you don't attempt to kill me…" Tala gave a small smirk and jumped up suddenly and without warning, causing a surprised Garland to fall over onto his back, blinking in confusion. "You're ON!"

The teen smirked at the younger's enthusiasm, "Now?" Garland propped himself up and jumped up, looking down at the redhead.

"I say again, you're ON!" Tala raced past him to the backyard, almost knocking over Bryan in the process. Garland blinked,

"Hey, wait! WAIT UP!" Garland yelled after him, chasing him out the door, causing the rest of the gang to look at them.

"What's going on?" Mystel asked, temporarily forgetting the Go Fish game.

"Dunno," Tyson added, "But I bet it's BEYBLADE related! WHOO!" The navy-haired boy ran out the door excitedly, eventually everyone else followed. By the time they got out their, Tala and Garland were standing on opposing sides of the large red dish, already about to launch.

The gang surprised the two, almost making them drop their launchers, by shouting, "THREE! TWO! ONE!"

Tala and Garland smirked, "LET IT RIIPP!" And the beyblades were launched into the dish, rotating around the dish, counter to the other.

"This time, Tinsel-Boy," Tala started, his trademark feral, yet wolfish, smirk on his face, "I'm not the one who's gonna go down!"

Garland couldn't help but chuckle, "Oh, so I'M going to be in the coma this time?"

Tala closed his eyes halfway, giving the teen a blank, un-amused face, showing he didn't appreciate the comment, "Never said that."

"Whatever you say, Wolfie…" Garland smirked as he focused on the match.

"…" It took a minute for Tala to register what Garland just said, before the redhead's anger flared up, losing his emotion guard again, "…HEY! I'm not a 'WOLFIE'!" He was ignored as he growled and also focused on the match. Apollon was circling Wolborg at this point.

"Let's just finish this quickly," Garland commented, smirking. "APOLLON ATTACK!"

Tala gave another wolfish smirk, "Wolborg, let's show him what we've been working on!" Tala threw his fist upwards, "WOLBORG! Call of the WOLF **(1)**!" Garland blinked in confusion just before an ear-piercing howl was heard, causing Garland to clamp his hands over his ears, closing his eyes tightly,

"Yikes!" He yelped, trying to tune out the sound. The howl meant one thing, "Wolborg!" Garland flashed his eyes open as the said wolf of ice appeared behind Tala, howling. Garland took this time to also notice Tala was clearly unaffected by the piercing sound.

"Like it? Not even my teammates know of this attack," Tala said as he motioned to Bryan, Spencer, and Ian, who, along with everyone else, were covering their ears, confused as ever. "This howl not only gives out ultra sonic frequencies that eradicate the intake of sound waves the ear receives and limits your hearing range," Tala explained, (also apparently using his built-in dictionary…) "…but also…as you must know by now, wolves, unlike the phrase 'lone as a wolf' suggests …travel in a PACK!"

Garland groaned as he continued to cover his ears. 'Does he mean that…?' Garland's thought trailed off.

"That's right, Tzebult! The entire pack's coming to the party!" Tala shouted, smirking, as at least a dozen wolves surrounded the dish, the howling finally stopped. Garland, although relieved to had gotten rid of the howling, paled, reluctantly bringing his hands down back to his sides,

"Oh great…" Garland groaned as he looked at the silvery wolves surrounding the dish.

"You could barely handle one of them…how well can you handle 13?" Tala asked mischievously, smirking wolfishly, "Cause you see…13's my lucky number!" Tala's smirk vanished and was replaced with sheer determination and concentration, "GO MY WOLVES! Attack with NOVAE ROG!"

By now, Garland had paled even more, "…That…can't be good…" Garland mumbled. Tala threw his arms outward as Garland's beyblade froze in the air, surrounded by ice. That familiar maiden appeared behind it, and then Wolborg, with the 13 wolves behind it, broke through the ice, sending the shards everywhere. Garland had his arms crossed over his face, protecting it.

"Weeeeeelllllll," Tala's trademark smirk appeared once again, "Looks like…this battle goes to the wolves." Garland brought his arms down, seeing none other than Apollon next to his feet.

"Huh," Garland kept a blank face, bending down and picking up his blade, "I guess your right."

Tala looked slightly annoyed at the reaction the teen gave as the wolves vanished and he held out his hand, Wolborg flying into it, "You guess? Might wanna check your sources. I AM right."

"So full of yourself, aren't we?" Garland smirked and walked towards Tala, who looked up at him curiously. "So…where do you think we stand now?" Garland asked, extending his hand.

Tala looked at it for a while, "…Friends…maybe?" Tala grasped his rival's hand, shaking it. He gave the teen an honest, feral and wolfish smirk. "We're even."

Garland smiled, 'Well…at least the smirk's honest…did he just say friends? Hey, it's a start…' "I'm looking forward to a rematch, Ivanov."

"Call me Tala, Garland," Tala said as he released the teen's hand. He put Wolborg away and put his hands on his hips, making him look like a female.

"All right then, Tala, I look forward to a rematch." Garland corrected, chuckling.

"As do I, Garland…I'm still gonna kick Apollon's ass!" Tala held his head high.

"Whatever you say…Wolfie!" Garland smirked as Tala glared at him, looking ready to tackle the older backwards, giving Garland the signal to turn and run—which he did, laughing the entire time.

"WHY YOU! WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME YOU CHICKEN WIELDER?"

——XX

"Mr. Dickinson," Falcon started, "We've gotten a list of all the teams that are participating in the tournament."

"Ah, yes, very good!" Mr. Dickinson said as the purple-haired blader handed him the list. "How many are coming?"

"So far, we've gotten…" Rin silently counted for a moment or two, "34."

"I see…Are you able to list the major teams participating?" Mr. Dickinson asked.

Falcon nodded, "Yeah. The BBA Revolution, PPB All Starz, White Tiger-X, The Majestics, Blitzkrieg Boyz, BEGA Bladers, F-Dynasty, and the Barthez Battalion, who are probably renaming to just 'The Battalion', considering they are free of Barthez…" Falcon informed. "We're awaiting to hear from the Blade Sharks, if they choose to enter."

"Are they planning to play it clean this year? A few years ago they were in the tournament and they injured some of the bladers." Mr. Dickinson said, raising a bushy eyebrow.

(A/N: I'm mainly referring to the manga. In the manga of Beyblade, Carlos battled Tyson and Tyson got his hand wounded badly. That's what it's referring to.)

"They said if we find them cheating, we have every right to immediately disqualify them. They want a clean slate this year… Their blades will be checked for illegal parts before every match starts, before the countdown, so they have no chance to change blades," Cyra informed, grinning a little too cheerfully.

"Very good, Black Cats! Are you choosing to participate this year?" Mr. Dickinson asked.

Falcon grinned, showing off her fangs, "Of course!"

Mr. Dickinson smiled, "How many are on your team?"

"In all, there's 10," Falcon reluctantly replied. "But 4 of them are subs and will probably only show up for moral support."

"Cheerleaders in other words?"

"Yes. Our team consists of myself, Cyra, Makoto, Rin, Gou, Kala, Michelle, Summer, Autumn, and finally Kyo."

"Who are the substitutes?" Mr. Dickinson asked.

"Oh, they would be Gou, Kala, Kyo, and Summer, although she usually finds a way to beg us to let her battle," Falcon replied, sweatdropping.

"That's…quite a bit of bladers," Mr. Dickinson said reluctantly.

"We…er…know," Rin said sadly. "Are you going to make us split up?"

"No, no, but do remember…" Mr. Dickinson was cut off.

"The BBA Revolution usually has that many…!" Cyra complained. "And if they have a lot of bladers, we should be allowed!" The boy reasoned.

Mr. Dickinson thought this over, "Well…all right. Just as long as you remember I don't want all of you on the bench at once. Only permit 6 or 7 at the most."

"Don't worry," Falcon replied, "Kyo hates competitions, so she probably won't be there, Summer is…no, Summer's usually there, Kala usually is…somewhere avoiding us, Gou is usually with her and is only shows up occasionally…And we did use to have a coach…but…"

"Oh, yes, you don't have one anymore, now do you?" Mr. Dickinson asked.

Makoto shrugged, "We don't care. Falcon's a great captain—she can be a coach as well."

"Aww, thanks…" Falcon cooed sarcastically, smirking. "Don't expect a hug, kid." If you listened closely enough, you could've sworn you heard Makoto whisper, "drat!" playfully.

Mr. Dickinson laughed, "All right…and this Kyo girl…You all have ranks, I'm told… What is she?"

Falcon shook her head, "Our … Boss, I suppose you could say, he helps out our team every now and then, gave us all ranks, but he left Kyo unranked…"

"Perhaps he never ranked her?" Mr. Dickinson suggested. "Was she not up to the challenge, as you could say?" Rin shrugged,

"Maybe, but she IS a very powerful blader, even though she never usually does anything while battling…She's never lost. Everyone on our team has lost to her, some more than others—and we've given it everything we've got!" Rin blurted out. "Even Falcon's lost to her, way more than once!"

Falcon glared intensely at the pink-haired neko-jin, "Shut your trap. Captain's orders." Rin simply laughed sheepishly and inched away from the street girl who looked on the verge of murder at that moment.

"I see, well that's all right!" Mr. Dickinson said, chuckling as Falcon continued to glare at Rin. "When is the tournament exactly? I was given the month it would take place, but not the date."

Gou, who no one seemed to notice was there until right now, spoke up…kinda, "Hn," He held up a notepad that read "July 13" on it.

"Ah, I'm…assuming that is the starting date?" Mr. Dickinson asked, smiling.

Rin nodded, trying to avoid Falcon's glare, "Yeah, it is. It'll start around Noon. Registration is July 10th, although many teams already have registered. Today's the…er…3rd, I believe."

"It's the 5th, actually," Cyra corrected, grinning. Rin just hissed at him and bared her fangs.

——XX

"…I give up."

"Don't give up!"

"NO I GIVE UP!"

"Why?"

"It's the only way! You must go on without!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

Garland looked over at them with half-mooned eyes, raising an eyebrow, "Stop being such drama queens, you two. Mystel, shut up. Max, Mystel's just slow at the concept of "Go Fish", like all other games… except what he makes up..."

Mystel looked hurt, putting a kicked puppy face on.

"That hurt, Garland…" Mystel complained, whimpering with his kicked puppy face still on.

"Suck it up," Garland glared, "And stop the puppy face. Doesn't work—I know you aren't really offended."

"That's what you think!" Mystel whined, sticking out his lower lip.

Max sweatdropped, "Fine, fine, how can I explain it in a way you'll understand?"

"You could…try tying in Egyptian Gods and Goddesses?" Mystel suggested."Hmm…that just might work…" Max mused. "Give me your cards."

… Later …

Max took a deep breathe as Mystel sweat, shifting in his seat with a worried look on his face.

"Okay, Mystel…" Max started, "Do you…have any…3 of Ra's?" (A/N: Don't ask how the hell that ties in… I don't even know.)

Mystel looked over his hand of cards nervously, before answering reluctantly, "…N-No. G-Go… F-F-Fish!"

Max shot up from his seat, jumping and throwing his cards in the air, "YEEEESSSSS!" He yelled as loud as he could, bouncing. "HE GOT THE CONCEPT! HE GOT THE CONCEPT!" He screamed over and over again.

Mystel jumped up also, throwing his cards up and letting them float down, grinning all as he did, "WHHHHEEEEEEEE! I DID IT! I DID IT! I DID IT!"

The others simply sweatdropped at the duo's behavior as Mystel glomped Max, sending them both to the floor, laughing and speaking rapidly.

"They got…that excited over Mystel getting the concept of "Go Fish"?" Tala asked, raising an eyebrow.

Garland simply rolled his eyes, "Unfortunately."

"I see," Was Tala's only response. In the background, Mystel and Max were still hugging each other, laughing and Max was apparently congratulating Mystel on getting the concept of "Go Fish". I mean, hey, it IS a pretty complicated game…

…At least for someone who's never played cards before. You should see him when he tries to play Uno or Poker (the cookie/sugary sweets-gambling type) …

Kai leaned against the wall, looking out the window. He sighed boredly before leaning out the window, taking in the summer air. He closed his eyes, enjoying the breeze, when something suddenly blew into his face, "Oof!" Kai opened his eyes, only seeing black. "Ugh, a paper? Damn litter," He was about to crumble it up when something caught his eyes. "…Hm?" He read it over silently, his eyes widening as he did. "Uh-oh…" Kai straightened up, walking over to Tyson.

"Tyson," Kai started as the bluenette turned to him, "Look at this…" Kai handed him the paper as Tyson read over it.

"…Who does this guy think he is!" Tyson huffed. "It's probably nothing."

"…" Kai just rolled his eyes—now Tyson was starting to sound like just like him. "Tyson, I don't think it's "probably nothing". I think this guy's trying to warn us…"

"…You know what, you're right," Tyson read over. "I say…we agree to meet him."

"Who?" Ray asked, walking over. "I can't help but be a curious cat." The others were now crowding around Tyson as well, curious.

"This guy…" Tyson read over the note, "Someone named…Hurricane Jin."

—————————————————XX To Be Continued.

I know it seems short, but…eh.

**(1)** Made it up. It's actually one of my character's attacks, but I'll give it to Tala for this fic. X3

R&R please.

T-LW-T


	5. Chap 4: The Appearance of Hurricane Jin

Yaaaaayyyy chapter 4! –Throws confetti for no apparent reason whatsoever- Heh, yeah…er…

Disclaimer: (Been kinda forgetting this…) Do I LOOK like I own this? Do I LOOK like a rich person? No. No I don't.

tornadicwulf666: Heh, thanks.Garland just strikes me as a... Tinsel Boy type. x3 And yeah, I think Wolfie suits Tala too.

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Appearance of Hurricane Jin**

The others looked at the note warily. They were still deciding whether or not to go. What if it was a trap? Hey, you never could be too careful—with all those bit beast hunters out there.

"You…sure we should meet this guy?" Max asked, cocking his head. "I mean, what if he's…like the Saint Shields were?"

"Saint Shields?" Hiro mimicked, blinking.

"Oh, old friends of ours…they at first tried to steal our bit beasts and trap 'em in a stupid rock. Long story," Tyson replied, shrugging.

"Back on topic," Kai snapped, glaring as everyone looked at the note again.

"Well, do you think we can trust this guy?" Ray asked, crossing his arms thoughtfully.

"What's the note say again?" Mystel asked, bouncing up onto Garland's shoulder, wanting a better view. Garland growled a "get off me!" before he was completely ignored by the Egyptian. Garland decided to give up and just let the blonde stay up there.

"Well…" Tyson cleared his throat and paused.

After about 30 seconds, Tala growled, "READ. IT. AL.READ.Y!"

"Errr…right, right…" Tyson re-cleared his throat.

"Dear Bladers…

Even though you do not know me, I know you all—then again who doesn't, hm?

I am sending this note to you not for formal reasons, but for warnings.

As you may know, the tournament is coming up soon, and I have been informed

that your teams are entering this event. I've researched this tournament for

months before it was even announced, and I must say I am all too more than

just a little wary. Although it may just be me, I say I would like to warn you.

I, as does my partner, feel as though there is more to the Black Cats than

what you and I see with just our eyes. Take warning to them—I wouldn't trust them

anymore than you would the evil director…Boris, I believe his name was? I would like

to arrange a meeting with you and your friends at the Tokyo Park at 6:30, the

southern edge near the lake, in the forest clearing. Come if you want more information.

I await your arrival,

- Hurricane Jin."

There was a long silence.

"Do you…think we should?" Bryan asked. "I'm not too sure…I mean he said he knew us."

"FYI, Bry," Tala started, smirking wolfishly, "We're famous teams. Who DOESN'T?" Bryan just glared at him as Tala laughed.

"Well?" Garland asked, "Think we should go?" Garland crossed his arms in thought, Mystel still sitting on his shoulders, leaning on his head.

"…I think we should agree to meet this guy…" Hiro mused.

"Me too," Mystel agreed, grinning.

"Ditto," Ray added, smiling.

And so…they started off to the park.

——XX

The gang arrived at the southern edge of the park (After getting lost 7 or 8 times and having to have Brooklyn ask a bird for directions), curious, as well as suspicious. What if this "Hurricane Jin" guy tried something? The only person who didn't seem at all suspicious was Tyson, who was just worried.

"Where is that guy!" Tyson growled, pacing. "He said he'd be here at 6:30! It's like 6:45!"

Ray sweatdropped, "Tyson, stop pacing…you're makin' me dizzy…"

"And besides," Hiro added, "it's 6:3**1**." Hiro rolled his eyes as Tyson glared at him and was about to retort what Ray shushed him,

"Sh, I hear something…almost like someone running through the trees…" Ray whispered as everyone went silent. They did, indeed, hear the soft brush of the leaves as a blur suddenly skid into the clearing, almost losing his balance from tripping over a rock.

A young male stood there, regaining his balance, his shoulder length blue hair was tied back in a low ponytail. He wore a headband around his forehead and wore a scarf around his neck that was covering his nose and mouth. He wore baggy black pants and a long-sleeved, tight black turtleneck. He wore red, fingertip-less gloves with a metal belt around his waist that held cases and bags of who knows what. His brushed his bangs aside, uncovering his dark hazel eyes. He had 3 bangs on each side of his head, like Hiro almost, and had two, thin green stripes on his cheeks that were only slightly visible due to the black scarf he wore. He had a diamond shaped green marking the bridge of his nose, between his eyes. He was a little taller than Brooklyn and had a small build, but one could tell he was still stronger and had more agility than most. Around his left arm was a box-shaped launcher that seemingly reminded Tyson of "Jin of the Gale's" launcher. He looked about 18 or 19.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," The boy apologized, bowing deeply. "I had a hard time dodging security, you see."

"We won't ask on the security thing…" Tyson said slowly, "Why did you call us here? Who are you!"

The boy smiled, or at least the gang thought he did, "I cannot reveal my true identity, but you all may call me Hurricane Jin, or Jin for short."

Max blinked, the second question Tyson asked clicking into his head, "And… …the part of why you called us here?"

"Well," Jin started, crossing his arms, "I assume you came wanting more information?"

There was a pause.

"…Oh, right!" Tyson huffed. "But how do you know Boris!"

Jin sighed, "Now who DOESN'T? Let's just say I knew him better than I would've liked to." The young male reached into his pants pocket and dug around for a minute, "Ah, here it is." Jin pulled out an envelope, but instead of giving it to the others like they thought he would, he stuffed it into one of the cases around his belt. "Now then…I assume since you're all here before me, you all know the team…the Black Cats?"

Ray nodded, "Yes, we do."

"A friendly bunch," Jin gave a small shrug, "If you exclude Falcon's reputation, that is."

"Huh?" Bryan stepped forward, raising an eyebrow as he shot Tala an 'I told you something was wrong with her' look, "What reputation?"

Jin's eyes slightly widened, "How could you not have heard of her reputation? Some say she's the most ruthless blader around… In one month, she put 23 bladers, minors of course, into a coma. She's only lost to one who was much better than her—Kyo." Jin informed, crossing his arms.

"T-Twenty three?" Mystel asked shakily. "In a C-COMA?"

"Afraid so," Jin sighed and closed his eyes, "But she puts up an act. She acts cheerful and weak, but really…she's the one holding the whole team together, especially after Kyo quit her team, tired of her hurting innocent bladers. Falcon's cold, heartless and she probably would've killed those bladers, she could've…but she didn't—she didn't want to waste her time. She wanted to make an impression, not a death…so they would know not to mess with her again."

Tala's eyes widened, "But…" Tala paused.

Falcon laughed silently, as to not alert the others of her presence. "Ah was jest gonna ask ya if ya wanted ta come to a friendly match latah," Falcon replied.

"She challenged me…" Tala said slowly, "…Hurricane Jin, what…would have happened if I had accepted?"

"Hm?" Jin opened one eye, looking surprised, "She challenged you?" He repeated, opening the other eye and furrowing his brows, frowning apparently, "That's odd."

"What?" Spencer asked, "What's so odd about that?"

Jin sighed, shaking his head with his eyes closed again, "Because…she's never challenged anyone unless she feels they're challenging her pride…her position as the best…Just like Kyo." Saying this…well…that sorta triggered a flashback.

———**Flashback———**

A young Falcon, about 13 or 14, stood at the dish, smirking at her latest victory over the kid that challenged her. She never challenged anyone—no one was worth her time, so she never bothered. But she always accepted a challenge—a chance to prove to another person she IS the best.

"Well," She sneered, "you are certainly not worth my time, unlike what you said you'd be." Falcon laughed as the boy stood up, picking up what was in tact of his once proud beyblade, and ran off, wounds littering his body from Falcon's rough attacks. "What a waste," The girl laughed, smirking.

Falcon smirked and picked up her beyblade.

"Did you hear?" A young girl ran up to Falcon. This little girl didn't fear Falcon at all—she knew her from her dad, their dad's were friends…Her name was Rin, of course. "There is this blader who's wiping the floor with everyone who battles her! And she doesn't do anything except spin in the middle of the dish! She's, like, really, really, really, really GOOD!"

"So," Falcon's smirk faded to a frown, and she glared, "This twerp thinks she can move in on my title, eh? Let's just see how good she really is!"

To not make this flashback long, long, we'll just say…Falcon battled Kyo and lost to herself, because Kyo did not make a move the entire time, but just spun in the middle of the dish the entire time. Falcon's attacks did nothing, but only wore down her own beyblade, making it lose the battle by losing all it's spin and falling weakly down onto the red dish's bottom as Kyo's black blade continued to spin before it flew into Kyo's open, outstretched hand.

There was a new champion in the town, but she said nothing…she only smirked and walked away, leaving a fuming Russian neko-jin behind her.

———**End Flashback———**

Tala looked at the ground, but no one noticed, 'Challenging…her pride? Her position as the…best? Wouldn't she of battled Tyson then? He's…he's the world champion…. Wait, maybe she knew that and she battled me because…she thinks I'm the best? That I'm better than Tyson…?' Tala furrowed his brows together.

"…Kyo was her name, you said?" Brooklyn asked.

Jin nodded, closing his eyes, "Yes. Her full name is Kyoishi, but everyone calls her Kyo…she doesn't know much of her past, so she doesn't have a surname…"

"Hm…I believe Falcon told us about her earlier…" Brooklyn mused, "She's a prodigy, correct?"

"A prodigy?" Jin started laughing, "That'd be an understatement!" Jin explained, laughing still. He slowed his laughter down and opened his eyes, amused. He put his hands on his hips, smiling, "She's probably beyond the intelligence of a normal prodigy. But please, that's besides the point…the point is the Black Cats are nothing but trouble."

"What do you mean?" Ray asked.

Jin sighed, running his hand through his bangs and opening one hazel eye, "I mean exactly what I said. Those 9 are nothing but trouble…"

"But there's 10 of them!" Ian blurt out, confused.

"True, yes," Jin replied, opening his other eye, "There are 10…but 1 of them you may trust."

"Who?" Garland asked, "Who can we trust?"

Jin shook his head, "I may not tell you that. You must figure that out for yourself… I can give you a hint, though…" Jin paused, as the teens looked at him, waiting for him to go on, "The one who can trust is female."

"What!" Max exclaimed, "But almost everyone on their TEAM is female!"

"I never said the clue would be easy," Jin replied, apparently smiling with amusement under his scarf.

"Aww, c'mon, give something more!" Mystel complained, frowning. "Pleeaasseee?"

"Fine, fine," Jin huffed, glaring at them. "Hm, you know, now that I think of it…there's one other you can trust…Although it will look like she deceived you."

"DO YOU JUST LOVE BEING CONFUSING?" Tyson yelled, throwing his arms up in anger. "BECAUSE YOU SURE SEEM TO!"

Jin sweatdropped, "Uh…Maybe I do…" He replied warily, "but that's not the point… I'll you what. This is the clue…" They glared at him, making the blunette sweatdrop, "…The BETTER clue."

"Well?" Bryan asked impatiently.

"They're the most unique on the team, but not in the way you may think…" Jin trailed off, smiling.

"What kind of a clue is that?" Ming Ming snapped, glaring.

"No, wait," Brooklyn shushed the small (But annoying as hell…-shot dead- ) pop diva. "I think I know what your saying…"

"Ah," Jin gave a nod of his head, smiling still, "So the rumors I've heard about you are correct…"

Brooklyn raised his eyebrow, "What rumors?" He asked, looking annoyed. Who could blame him? When people say "the rumors I've heard about you are correct" Usually means they heard something bad about you…

"That you're a prodigy—it was nothing bad…I'm not exactly caught up in news, you know— I rely on rumors," Jin replied, sweatdropping and sighing. "Ah the life of the road…" He mumbled with irritation, looking down with a sigh.

"Life of the road?" Hilary mimicked.

"Ah, just…just never mind," Jin sweatdropped, moving his hand in a waving motion as to say "forget it".

"…Whatever, now just tell us…how do know Boris?" Tala questioned.

"I heard your name mentioned in a vision…A man and a girl were talking," Brooklyn informed.

"Hm? My name?" Jin asked, blinking. "Ah, well, that's because I'm probably a threat to them. Funny, huh? A little kid like me…a threat. Ha!"

"…How "little" are you specifically?" Bryan asked with annoyance, raising an eyebrow with his arms crossed.

"18 going on 19 in a week," Jin replied, sweatdropping. "But that's not the point…"

"Just tell us how you know him!" Ian demanded.

"Listen shorty," Jin snapped, glaring coldly making the young boy flinch, "I don't need to tell you everything about my past or personal life, you got that!"

Ian just nodded, noticing that the teen had shurikens in his belt. He didn't exactly want to be on the receiving end of those things…

"Now what do you want from me?" Jin asked calmly.

"Er…" Tyson sweatdropped and coughed, "How about why you're a threat?"

"Let's just say I'm not exactly the kind of guy who sits back and watches," Jin informed, smirking. "I take action—I've foiled plans all around. Cairo, Moscow—my hometown—, Tokyo, San Francisco, you name it! I was all over the world! … Sadly all by foot…"

"Okay…" Brooklyn crossed his arms, "Do you know who…Nighthawk is?"

"Nighthawk?" Jin repeated, cupping his chin in his hand. "Hm…it sounds familiar I assure you…but I cannot place my finger on it. Why do you ask?"

"My vision…a man was talking to a girl and he called her Nighthawk," Brooklyn replied.

Jin's eyes widened and he put his arms to his side, "Ahh, kuso…" The bluenette cursed, "Were they…erm…by any chance in a lab?"

A nod, "Yes, they were."

"Hmmm…I should learn to listen to them more…" Jin mused to himself, cupping his chin again, "…Dammit they were right. Man I hate that."

"…You ARE aware you're talking to yourself and we're still here, right?" Tyson asked. Jin nodded. "Ah, okay, just making sure…"

"Hmm," Jin looked at each of the bladers, "I can see…that you all are very powerful…I know you'll do great in the upcoming tournament."

"Heh, thanks, I know we will too!" Tyson grinned as he felt Max elbow him in the side, "Ow!"

"Don't be cocky, Tyson!" Max snapped, glaring at the blunette before turning to Jin, "Thank you," Max said politely, smiling.

"No worries," The young male replied, nodding. "I heard the Blade Sharks are participating as well…"

"What!" Kai growled.

"Calm down, he's not our subject," Jin replied, putting his hands on his hips.

"THEN WHY'D YOU BRING IT UP!"

Kai was ignored as Jin continued, "Is there anything else you'd like to ask me?"

"Yeah… " Max said slowly, "There is."

They all looked at him with confusion.

"…You." Max said, "How do we know you aren't with the Black Cats?"

Jin looked shocked, "…What?" Jin blinked the surprise away, "You're associating ME with THEM?" he asked in a calm anger, glaring. Max nodded slowly. "I take that as an insult…" Jin growled.

"Er…sorry?" Max apologized, blinking.

"I am in no way with them!" Jin snapped, "I'm against everything they stand for! Their entire organization!"

"Organization? I thought they were a team…" Daichi mused.

Jin slapped his forehead, apparently annoyed, "Don't you think they'd need an organization to host the tournament?"

"But…isn't Mr. Dickinson…?" Hiro trailed off. Jin shook his head,

"He was." Jin replied, sighing. "But now—" Jin cut himself off. "…Hm?" Jin turned around and looked into the forest for a minute, "kuso!" He cursed, backing up, "This ninja better run before he gets murdered…!" Jin turned and gave a wary smile as his scarf fell down around his neck, exposing the rest of his face, "GOTTA RUN! NICE MEETING YOU ALL!" He yelled back as he took off into a sprint, vanishing out of the other side of the clearing.

"… How odd," Tala commented.

"…Weirdo," Tyson concluded, sweatdropping. Just as Tyson said that, a piece of paper flew into his face. "WAH! I'VE GONE BLIND!" Tyson yelled, flailing his arms. Hiro sighed and grabbed the envelope that had blown into his younger brother's face, giving him a blank/annoyed look. "Er…thanks bro…"

"What WOULD you do with out me?" Hiro asked pointedly as he looked at the envelope. "…This is from Jin." Hiro said, blinking.

"How do you know?" Hilary asked.

"It says: 'To Gang from Jin' on it in big bold letters…" Hiro said, showing it to the others. There was an uncertain silence.

"Well open it!" Ian urged.

"Fine, fine, calm down," Hiro sighed, opening the envelope, causing pictures to fall out. "Whoa!"

"PICTURES!" Max cheered, grabbing the pictures as they fell. He flipped through them for a few minutes before grinning, "…Cool."

"What are they of?" Tyson asked. Max picked one picture out of the 30 or so he had and held it up. It was of a boy with messy blonde hair with a braid in the back and tanned skin. He wore a baggy white t-shirt over top a slightly longer sleeved blue t-shirt with blue baggy pants that looked just like Mystel's. He had baby blue eyes and looked around the age of 21 or so. He was smiling and clinging to a taller male's arm, who was smiling at him. He had long silvery hair in a low ponytail, a tight tank top on and baggy black pants. He had crystal blue eyes and looked around 24, 25. Tyson sweatdropped, "Who are they?"

"I dunno," Max replied, "Just says "M&G" on the back and the number 2015 on the back…" Max replied. "Weird."

———XX

"That damn boy interferes too much," Rin growled, kicking a tree as she passed it. Makoto nodded in agreement,

"Wonder who that Jin guy thinks he is, anyway!" Makoto stuffed his hands into his pocket angrily. "Dammit!"

Falcon just shrugged, "He's nothin' but a bump in our road," Falcon replied coolly. "We could easily take that bastard out if we needed to."

Summer nodded, albeit reluctantly, "Yeah…"

"What do ya suggest?" Mitch asked, twirling the baseball on her finger like a basketball. "I mean, worst come to worst, I could knock him out with my metal bat."

"Mitch, save it," Kala growled. She had crystal blue eyes and flaming red hair with two snake-like bangs hanging down that would remind you of Tala. Her red hair reached past her waist and was braided. She wore white cargo pants with a baggy white turtleneck that cut off after the shoulders. She wore a blue long sleeved shirt under that and had black fingertip-less gloves on. She had a belt around her waist with a metal plate. Pretty much, she was wearing what Tala was in the first season, except she wore gloves and her pants were baggier. Also, painted on her cheeks were one set of blue triangles on each side, like Kai's, except only one on each cheek.

"Honestly," Gou added, sneering. He had grayish blue, spiky hair that reminded you strangely of Kai's and then he had black hair separate from his grayish blue hair that went down his neck. In other words, his hair was exactly like Kai's in Vforce, but black. He had a dark purple tank top with a baggy collar that went around his neck. He had a red tank top under it, which you could see when he turned sideways. He had baggy grayish-blue pants that had a red strip down each side. He had black tennis shoes with red bottoms and a red 'swoosh' marking on them. He had a one big blue shark fin marking on each of his cheeks like his twin sister, Kala.

"Gou, Kala, save the remarks," Falcon snapped, glaring. "We need to train… the tournament's approaching…" Falcon smirked and showed off her fangs. "And we need to bring down a couple of top cats…"

"Ah, the life of an underdog," Cyra said cheerfully, although one could barely tell he was using heavy sarcasm. "Ain't it grand?"

Falcon just glared at him, "Aww can it, Cyra…"

———XX A Week Later (It's the 12th, the day before the tournament)

The entire gang was on a plane, flying to Tournament in Moscow, Russia. The Majestics were waiting for them in Russia already, as was the White Tiger-X and PPB All Starz. So on the plane, it was just the BEGA Bladers, Blitzkrieg Boyz, and, of course, the BBA Revolutions.

Towards the front of the plane were Hiro and Tyson, arguing every now and then or Tyson complaining he was hungry and Hiro telling him to shut up, and across from them was Ray and Brooklyn, chatting happily—the gang wasn't sure why those two specifically were sitting next to each other, but they were getting along, so no one argued. Behind them, was Kai and Tala, quiet as per usual with crossed arms and scowl, but occasionally Tala would look out the window and look at the clouds with interest. Opposing side to them was Bryan and Ian (bad idea) who were constantly either arguing and/or glaring. Spencer was behind them, sitting with no one, and was telling his teammates to shut up more than once.

Eventually, Spencer told Bryan to move back and sit with him or one of them was going to end up on the left wing. Behind Spencer (and now Bryan) were Mystel and Max, talking rapidly in mixes of Egyptian and Japanese and occasionally English, and both were apparently extremely hyper. Moses sat on the opposite side of them, alone, but was quietly enjoying the view from the window. Behind the hyper blondes was Garland, sitting alone but occasionally talking to Hilary and Kenny, who were sitting across from him. Garland also had to yell at Ming Ming to "shut the hell up unless you want your vocal cords twisted and tied so tightly the doctors won't be able to do anything so they'll have to cut them" (A/N: Thanks for mental image, Garland…—shudder—) whenever she would start an argument with Hilary, see as the brunette was on the isle seat. Ming Ming immediately shut up after the threat, fearing for her vocal cords.

After about an hour on the plane, the noise pretty much died down. Kenny was rapidly typing on his laptop, Mystel and Max had fallen asleep and were leaning on each other (A/N: Eee! Too cute! XD), while Bryan and Ian had stopped arguing through the seat and were simply looking out the window boredly. Brooklyn was looking out the window as well, admiring the view and the birds he occasionally saw at the height. Ray was asleep next to him, head in his hand. Hilary was quietly watching Kenny type, and Tyson had stopped complaining, settling for listening to music on his iPod, while Hiro had his eyes closed with his head in his hand—Tyson couldn't tell if he had fallen asleep or not. If you looked at Tala, since he usually had his eyes closed anyway, you probably couldn't tell if he was asleep or was simply blocking everyone out. Kai was still scowling, but when he felt a slight weight on his shoulder, he looked to see Tala who had apparently fallen asleep and fallen over when the plane turned slightly. Kai couldn't help but blush and sigh, deciding to just let the redhead stay there.

Garland, aside from the fact of threatening Ming Ming, was reading a book and would occasionally show something to Moses and the other teen would simply sweatdrop or take the book and look at whatever Garland was showing him. All in all, it was quiet other than the soft "click click click click" of Kenny typing, or the faint music of Tyson's iPod… or Mystel and Max sleep conversing with each other and muttering things like "noo…don't take my sugar…" One thing Max said, though, made everyone in the plane turn and look to him.

"We only accept candy canes…I'm sorry ma'am…But don't worry…our chicken are delivered daily… ….is that a giant marshmallow the size of New Hampshire?" Max muttered as he chewed on the sleeve of his shirt.

Everyone simply sweatdropped and think the same thing: 'What the HELL?'

—————————XX TBC…

Next chapter is the tournament and some… what I hope to be …climaxing situations! I'll try to update fast, but school, with only having 18 days left…well, the teachers (because they LOVE torturing a 13 year old girl and her entire school —grumbles—) have decided:

ZOMG THERE'S ONLY 18 DAYS LEFT!11 MUST GIVE TONS AND TONS OF HOM3WORRRKKK!one!111!11

—heavy sigh— Yeah… I've got all this shit I need to do so…if I don't update for awhile, BLAME SCHOOL (or the new game I got) …yup…. –whistles-… But by chapter 6, most likely, I WILL be into SUMMAH VACATION WEWT! And we all know that's either A: Update Galore, or B: Update death because I'm doing all this other crap… Yay :3

Meh, anyways. R&R please!

P.S: I wanna thank my only reviewer for this chapter, tornadicwulf666. This proves that I'm stubborn and post chapters even if I get only one review. Much appreciated, tornadicwulf666!


	6. Chapter 5: Distrust of Friends

YAY SUMMER VACATION! Well now I'm bored as hell… Oh well. More time to write, eh?

**tornadicwulf666: **Max is a fun person to make hyper—but I like making him serious too. He's just to cute… Heh. And thank you—I had fun writing the plane scene!

**00kamijin: **I'm glad you like Hurri-Jin-chan! He'll be showing up a lot more, so I was hoping he wasn't gonna get on my reader's bad lists… XD And thank you! I was also kinda worried people would get a little… eh… edgy with me for having so many OC's, AND having them resemble the actual characters…. I'm glad so far that I'm not getting chewed for it. Things always have a reason, right? And as for the making you laugh big time— I'm very glad it made you laugh! Max is one of the easiest characters to say something random and have people laugh at it… kinda like his infamous "I bwame you, Ray" in my other fic.

**Juuri-Koni-Ka: **Wow, people see to really like Hurricane Jin XD And yes, he will show up in near future. And the far future… -slaps hand over mouth- OOPS. Said too much! And…uh…- shifty eyes- maybe… … Okay, yes, yes, I DID. SO SUE ME. And who are you to call me Tala? XD rawr. Either way…

**Chapter 5: Distrust of Friends**

The teams had arrived in Russia ahead of schedule and some had went out to get to the tournament early, some went out to explore, while others… such as Tyson… decided to just crash in the hotel room for an hour or so.

"WAKE— UP— WAKE— UP— WAKE— UP— WAKE— UP— WAKE— UP—"

Max bounced up and down on Tyson's bed hyperly, saying a word for each of his bounces. Max frowned slightly and kept bouncing as Tyson laid there, unphased and still asleep.

"WAKE—UP—WAKE—UP—WAKE—UP—WAKE—UUUPPPP!" Max fell down onto his knees as the bed slowly stopped shaking. "Awwwww, Tyyysoonn!" Max whined, pouting, "Wake up already!"

"Years of having to wake him up on the team and you still don't know how to wake him up?"

Max cocked his head and looked to the doorway, seeing Hiro in it, smirking at him while leaning on the door frame. Max grinned,

"I thought I'd do it the fun hyper way today!" Max chirped as Hiro laughed. "I had sugar!"

"Let's do it the easy way, today. We got 15 minutes," Hiro smiled, "So…Max…Ray's making lunch right?"

"…?" It took Max a minute to catch on. "Oh! Oh…Yeah! He is! WHOO-HOO, uh…" Max quickly thought of a food, "PANCAKES! … Yeah, uh…pancakes…" And as if on cue, Tyson shot up,

"FOOD!" Tyson looked around frantically, stomach growling as Max and Hiro burst into laughter. Tyson glared harshly at them as Max grinned,

"Morning sunshine," Max teased. "Ready for the tournament, sleepy-head?"

——XX

"Aw man, I can't believe we're going to another tournament! HAHA! This is so —!" Tyson was cut off.

"Cool, by any chance?" Max finished with annoyance. Tyson looked at the blonde curiously. Max was scowling with his head propped up with his elbow, his right eye twitching as he looked out the window.

"How'd you—?" Once again, Max cut Tyson off.

"Know? Oh, simple…. " Max grinned before quickly scowling again and yelling loudly, "YOU'VE ONLY BEEN SAYING IT FOR THE ENTIRE 30 MINUTE RIDE!"

Tyson flinched as Max growled and resumed his earlier position, "Uhh…sor…ry?" Tyson mumbled his apology as Ray, who was across from them in the bus, laughed as the other 3 teams looked on curiously.

"Ahh, leave Max alone, Ty." Ray sweatdropped, smirking, "He's lost all his energy from when he was bouncing around sugar-high with Mystel." Ray pointed back to Mystel, who seemed in the exact same mood as Max as he sat next to Garland. Tyson shrugged and leaned back in the seat, sighing,

"I am so excited though… I wanna learn more about those Black Cats. 'Specially that Summer kid—she's just so different…" Tyson mused, blinking and not noticing Brooklyn furrow his eyebrows in thought.

'Different…' He thought to himself, frowning. 'Summer…isn't she…the most diverse in age? No, it couldn't be…could it?'

Tyson pouted, "I mean… What that Jin guy said…Ugh... That guy just BUGS me!" He huffed.

"I didn't think he was half-bad," Hilary grinned, "I thought he was really nice!" Tyson gave her a blank, irritated expression. "…What?" Hilary frowned, blinking.

"You have a bad taste in guys," Tyson said boredly as Hilary growled and glared, mumbling something that sounded strangely like: "Like you don't!"

———XX

"Ah, teams, glad you could come!" Mr. Dickinson smiled as Tyson and the rest of the teams came off the bus, walking into the building with fans on the sidelines, behind a yellow line which guards were making sure no one passed. Colourful signs waved back and forth that read "WE (heart) YOU (insert name here)".

"We wouldn't miss it for the world," Tyson laughed as the door shut behind them, shutting out the cheering fans.

Mr. Dickinson smiled, "Glad." He said as he started leading the 3 teams into a room, where some familiar teens turned to them.

"Well look who decided to show up, after all!" Johnny smirked, "Hey there guys. Gals."

"Bonjour," Oliver said politely, smiling at the teens.

"Hello again, my friends," Robert gave a small bow and held his hand out as Tyson shook it.

"Long time no see, Majestics!" Tyson smiled as everyone behind him said hello, then went off and talked to the other teens. "Where's Enrique, Johnny?" The bluenette asked after a minute of not spotting Enrique walking up to Hilary and trying to impress her.

Johnny scowled, "What do I look like? His babysitter?" The redhead gave an annoyed sigh and crossed his arms. "He's getting chased by Raul for hitting on Julia." A pause. "…Again."

"Figures," Max mumbled, still in his bad mood. Oliver looked at the scowling blonde,

"My, what's wrong with you, Max? You look like a blonde Kai, there…" Oliver pointed out. "Mystel, too."

Max growled, "Can it." Oliver simply sweatdropped, slightly taken back, and didn't push it. The blonde then simply turned and sat down in a chair, crossing his arms with closed eyes. Kai glared at Max,

"Are you mocking me?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Max didn't respond, which made Kai glare harder. "Stop mocking me!"

"Oh, uh, Mr. Dickinson…" Kenny went up to the chairman, "Where are…the Black Cats?"

"Hmm?" Mr. Dickinson looked down at the young teen, "They're scattered around, I believe…Who are you looking for?"

"Kyoishi," Kenny replied. "The prodigy girl…"

"Ah, yes, her," Mr. Dickinson smiled, "She's right over there, actually." The elderly man pointed to the corner of the room, where a young girl was sitting, staring out the window. She stared blankly out at the outside world with her head supported up by her hand. She had long ginger-reddish hair that went down past her waist and she had bangs, almost like Brooklyn's, which fell over her face. She wore something like a white trench coat with blue trimming the edges and two belts that were on her arms, just below her shoulder blades, as well as two black belts around her waist. She wore baggy white cargo pants with brown tennis shoes and blue fingertip-less gloves. Her eyes were a turquoise colour and she had an earring on her left ear.

"Thanks!" Kenny smiled and bowed before running over to her, "Kyoishi! Kyoishi!"

The girl lifted her head from her hand and looked at Kenny with gentle turquoise eyes. She cocked her head curiously and although she was staring straight at Kenny, she seemed to stare right through him, as if she wasn't looking at him at all.

"Uh, my name's Kenny…you can call me Chief. I, uh, wanted to talk to you…" Kenny said shyly. Kyoishi nodded, but held up 4 fingers, pointed to herself, and shook her head. "…?" Kenny blinked, "Uh…I'm sorry—what?"

"She sayin' call her Kyo," A voice said from behind Kenny. The brunette spun around and looked down, seeing a smiling Summer behind him. "She don' like bein' called Kyoishi."

"Oh, uh, sorry Kyo…" Kenny apologized, turning to the girl. Kyo simply nodded. "So uh…Kyo, can I ask a couple of questions?" Kyo yet again nodded. "Thanks. Uh…for starters…you're on the Black Cats team again, right?"

Kyo nodded.

"I see…uh…do you know any one by the name of 'Hurricane Jin'?" Kenny questioned as Kyo blinked, looking slightly taken back. She closed one eye in thought before frowning and sadly shaking her head 'no.' "Oh…well thanks anyways."

Kyo cocked her head and smiled lightly, as if to ask 'Welcome; anything else?'

"Oh, no…not at all. Thanks a lot!" Kenny bowed and scuttled off as an announcement came on, broadcasted by none other than DJ Jazzman.

'Beeeeeyyyybladers! Please report to the stadium! The tournament is about to BEGIN!'

"Ah, SWEET!" Max punched the air, apparently out of his gloomy stage, "WEWT! LET'S KICK BUTT! HAHA!"

Ray sighed, "Damn, did he get into the sugar?" A pause… "Again?"

Kai groaned, "Apparently so."

"Great, now he's gonna be hyper throughout the entire match…" Ray grumbled.

"I liked him better angsty," Kai complained as all the teens started out the door, Summer grabbing Kyo's jacket and tugging her along as the prodigy traveled blindly behind her.

———XX

"Welcome BLADERS!" DJ shouted as everyone cheered, "We welcome you to yet another wonderful tournament! Let's all play by the rules and a nice clean tournament! GOOD LUCK EVERYONE AND LET IIITTTT RIIIIP!"

The first match was the White Tiger X and some team called Tidal Wavers. To get to the BBA's match, we'll just say the White Tiger X's had no trouble winning the 3 matches.

"And now, we welcome the World Champions…you know 'em… you love 'em… THE BBA REVOLUTIONS!" DJ yelled loudly into the microphone as the crowd cheered loudly, some bearing signs. Tyson waved to the crowd cheekily, but when his eyes found on person in the crowd, his hand immediately dropped, his jaw dropped, and his eyes went wide.

"Good lord…that is not my Grandpa waving a giant "LET'S GO LITTLE HOMMIES, GO BBA REV DUDES!" sign… right? PLEASE TELL ME it's NOT." Tyson complained loudly as Max glanced over to where Tyson's Grandfather was.

"Okay," Max said cheerfully, "It's not!" Tyson simply glared at the hyper blonde.

"And the challengers!" DJ yelled, "The newest team on the block, you probably don't know 'em, but you're GONNA love 'em… The ABYSS RIDERS!"

Tyson sweatdropped, "Is it just me or do they remind you of the Dark Bladers?"

"You're just seeing similarities in people EVERYWHERE this month, aren't you?" Hilary whined.

"Next you're gonna say that Hurricane Jin guy looked like Hiro!" Daichi grumbled angrily.

"You know…he kinda did…" Tyson mused.

"TYSON!"

"Guys!" Ray stepped in between them, "C'mon! No fighting, at least not NOW!"

**First Match: Max VS Rylie (water VS darkness)**

Max sighed as he started going up to the dish, seeing as his teammates were busy arguing who was going up to battle first. Ah did he miss the days of having a coach to figure this out. A boy with black hair and orange highlights stepped up to the dish on the opposing side.

"For the first match is MAX MIZUHARA of the BBA REVOLUTIONS versus RYLIE OCEANIRO of the ABYSS RIDERS!" DJ introduced the two battlers.

"Aye," Rylie smirked as he pulled out his launcher, "Ready to go down, mate?"

"Huh, an Australian kid?" Max grinned as he clicked his beyblade into his launcher and got into position, "This is how we say that in America… Don't count your chickens before they hatch, kid!" A pause. "Er…wait…that…that's not it…"

"Now let's introduce our stadium!" DJ yelled as he motioned the floor in front of the two boys as it started opening up, a dish coming into view— a fairly large dish with tons of buildings and narrow streets with a park and a lake near Max's side of the dish. "This is the New York city dish! With twisting and tight turns and limited movement space, this makes one tough dish! Let's see how these two bladers handle it!"

Max blinked at the dish, not seeming all too interested in it or surprised. Rylie was carefully inspecting it and curiously looking around the dish as the two boys got ready.

"BLADERS ARE YOU READY? AND THREE! TWO! ONE…!"

Max and Rylie smirked, "LET IT RIP!" Draciel and Rylie's blade flew into the dish, Draciel hanging near the water.

"Aww, what's the matter, mate? Afraid to try and catch my Nightmare Wolf? You know, Max, she likes to play games… as do I," Rylie smirked, showing off 2 long canine fangs.

"Me? What? No WAY!" Max laughed, "I like playing hardball, though. How 'bout you?"

"I'm no baseball boy," Rylie shrugged. "Never have been…"

"Yeah, you know, me neither…Don't see how Mike likes it so much…I mean it's just hitting a tiny little ball with a stick…"

Rylie's black blade raced through the narrow streets of the dish easily as Max spun around in the park area, preferring to stay to his defensive strategy and open spaces.

"…Okay, this is getting me annoyed," Max whined as Draciel spun faster. "C'mon, take me, you puppy!"

"Puppy? I take that as an insult! That's wolf to you, turtle-boy!"

"TURTLE-BOY?" Max yelled, taken back. The blonde huffed as Nightmare Wolf started picking up speed as well, zooming towards the park. As the blade neared the park, Max decided he had had enough, "I've enough of your little games!" Max threw his hand forward, "GO DRACIEL! HEAVY…VIPER… WALL!"

"Oy, this is why I love the desert…no water!" A large rush and tidal wave of water that flooded the stadium as well as some of the platform soon smothered Rylie's complaint out. "GAH!" The black and orange haired teen was thrown back from the dish as the wave splashed over the platform and got some of the other teams members wet as well. Max stood triumphantly from the other side, smirking, and a little wet as well from the splash.

Rylie spit out some water, growling, as he picked up his blade from beside him. The teen stood up only to come face to face with Max.

"Hey, nice match!" Max grinned and held out his hand, "Maybe a rematch some time? You're pretty good."

Rylie's glare faded as he smirked and showed off his fangs again, "Aye," He grasped Max's hand. "Nice match as well, mate. G'job— and a rematch sounds plenty good, Max. You're a great blader. I'll be cheering for you if your team makes it past us—prolly will, though. G'luck!" Rylie grinned as well as the two boys laughed before running back to their teams.

**Second Match: Ray VS Nicci (Earth VS Wind)**

"The first match goes to MAX OF THE BBA REVOLUTIONS!" DJ yelled excitedly as he dried his bandanna out since he had also gotten wet. From the Abyss Rider's side a boy with shoulder length brown hair jumped up to the platform, bouncing with his black headband around his forehead slipping down. "Now the next match will be between Nicci of the ABYSS RIDERS and… " DJ paused, waiting to see who would step up from the BBA Revolutions bench.

Ray turned to look at Tyson, who was still arguing with Daichi, Max was talking rapidly to Kai in…what seemed to be Russian and Kai was glaring at him with one eye. Hilary and Kenny were huddled around Dizzi, Kenny typing rapidly while talking to Hilary about battle strategies.

"Err… I'll go," Ray said to himself as he scampered up onto the stage, smirking.

"Well what do you know, folks!" DJ yelled, pointing to the two boys, "Two neko-jins versus each other! THIS OUGHTA BE GOOD! Playing for the BBA Revolution is everyone's favorite neko-jin— RAY KON!" Ray smiled and waved to the cheering crowd, spotting the Black Cats in the audience, Cyra and Rin watching intently and waving to Ray when he spotted them. Ray waved back.

"Let's get this match started!" DJ motioned to the dish, expecting it to move. "…Okay, well, you're in the same dish apparently. ANYWAYS! BLADERS ARE YOU READY?" The two neko-jins got out their launchers. "THREE! TWO! ONE!"

"LET IT RIP!" The boys yelled as they launched their blades into the dish. Both blades landed in the park and immediately began grinding against each other, sending sparks everywhere.

"You're not defensive like your friend, are ya?" Nicci asked, cocking his head and grinning. "I was hoping you weren't."

"Why's that?" Ray asked curiously as Driger slammed hard into Nicci's orange blade.

"Personally, I prefer head on head!" Nicci pointed his ripcord to his beyblade, "Let's go, Leoness!" The orange beyblade suddenly jolted to the side and sprayed water everywhere, creating 8 or 9 images of the beyblade that circled Driger.

"Ah, great!" Ray complained, "I had to go through this with Jin of the Gale, now I gotta go through it with you?" Ray could hear Tyson laughing from the bench at the mention of the rainy battle that took place between his brother and Ray. The black-haired neko-jin simply sweatdropped and sighed.

"Uh…o… kay…" Nicci said slowly, not having one clue what his neko-jin opponent was murmuring about. "Err…"

"Meh, whatever." Ray looked at the lake, "Let's get rid of your water source then! GO DRIGER! LET'S MAKE A WAVE!" Nicci's eyes widened.

"I'm starting to dislike this dish," He muttered as he adjusted his headband. "Leoness, keep a cats eye look out!"

"DRIGER! INTO THE WATER!" Ray commanded as the tiger did as he was told and the blade plunged deep into the murky water. Nicci gulped,

"This ain't gonna end well…" The boy muttered as a huge tidal wave erupted from the lake in the dish, drenching Ray, Nicci, and all of their teammates (except for Kenny who decided to take refuge behind Kai, who didn't seem to happy). And DJ got wet again too. "Always with the water! ALWAYS!" Nicci complained as he shook himself, water spraying everyone. "Can't stand water!"

"Neither can I," An annoyed Ray spoke from across the dish, soaking wet from his own attack.

"We are cats, after all," Nicci said with a sigh. "Nice match."

"… Oh, it's over?" Ray blinked and looked down next to Nicci's feet as he picked up his blade. The force of the tidal wave apparently had catapulted the beyblade out.

"Aye, don't give me that," Nicci glared.

"No, I meant… ah, forget it." Ray walked up and held out his hand. "Good match, Nis."

"Oy, as was yours," Nicci replied and gripped his hand. "G'luck. We'll be rootin' for ya!" Nicci grinned and bounced off the platform, glomping Rylie once he got back to his team, who glared and growled a "get the hell off me."

**Third Match: BBA Revolutions win the 2/3 match count. No Third match will be played.**

"AND THE WINNER IS RAY KON OF THE BBA REVOLUTIONS!" DJ yelled as the crowd went wild, screaming and cheering the BBA Revolutions names.

Nicci waved as did Rylie and their two other teammates as the ran out of the stadium, still waving.

"Well…" Kenny smiled, "He won the match at least."

"Yeah," Max agreed, sighing, "But do Tyson and Daichi know that?"

The two teammates glanced over at Daichi and Tyson, who were still arguing about who should go up.

Max and Kenny sweatdropped and Kenny mumbled, "I don't think so…"

———XX

"Haha, guys, those matches were AWESOME!" Tyson punched the air as he and his teammates walked down the hallway of the stadium.

Ray sighed, "Wow, you were WATCHING?" Ray frowned as Max frowned as well.

"Could've fooled me," Max said glumly. "I thought you were just arguing with DAICHI!" Whatever Tyson was going to retort was cut off.

"Maxie!"

"Huh?" Max turned around and looked behind himself, "MOM!" Max giggled and raced up to Judy, glomping and hugging her tightly. Judy smiled and ruffled her son's hair,

"I watched your match, Max! You've become such a great beyblader!" Judy hugged Max back, grinning. She glanced up at Ray, "You did very well as well, Ray!"

"Heh," Ray put his hand behind his head, chuckling, "Thanks Mrs. Mizuhara." Max grinned up at his mom before letting go, smiling.

"DAT WAS AWESOME!" Before Max knew it, he was tackled backwards, landing with a THUD! "YAY MAXIE!"

"Huh?" Max blinked at the 6-year-old blonde who tackled him. "Oh, Summer! HI!"

Another familiar face ran around the corner, "Summer! No! I told you no tackling people! Apologize!"

Summer frowned and got off Max as Judy helped him up, "Sorry Max …" The blonde bowed her head.

"No worries, kid!" Max laughed and ruffled Summer's hair more than it already was, "I didn't mind." Summer grinned as she scampered back to her older sister, Autumn.

"Hey Aut, when you guys battling?" Tyson asked curiously as the girl blinked.

"Uhhh… " Autumn sweatdropped, "I honestly don't know. Falcon has the line-ups and all that… I think we're battling next actually!" Autumn laughed, grinning.

"I get to battle first! I get to battle first!" Summer cried excitedly. Autumn looked at her blankly, irritated,

"Says who?"

"Falcon!" Summer grinned and jumped up and down.

"You'll cost us the first match, twerp!" Autumn groaned. Summer simply giggled and stuck her tongue out at her 16-year-old sister.

"Who're you battling?" Max asked before the two sisters got into a feud.

"Uhhhh…" Autumn tapped her head in thought, "Oh! I think we're battling the Majestics, actually."

"ENRIQUE! GIVE IT!"

"Haha, try to catch me, Ollie!"

"Good god…Enrique, Oliver, cease this at once!"

"Idiots! Total IDIOTS!"

Enrique ran around the corner with Oliver's hat, Robert muttering behind them as Johnny grumbled about his "idiotic teammates."

"Well, speak of the Euro-Devils…" Ray laughed as Enrique held the hat up high and away from Oliver, who was jumping trying to get it from the older boy. Johnny was still muttering about "idiotic teammates" and Robert was just sighing.

"Hey there, guys!" Max grinned and waved. Johnny looked at him with annoyance,

"Hey Max." Johnny said, irritated. He finally growled and yelled loudly, "YOU IDIOT! ENRIQUE JUST GIVE HIM BACK THE FLIPPIN' HAT!"

Enrique looked at Johnny, surprised, before grumbling and dropping Oliver's hat.

"Hmph…" Oliver muttered in French as he picked it back up and positioned it back on his head. "Merci, Johnny…"

"Trust me, it was my pleasure…" Johnny grumbled, rubbing his head. "And my headache…"

"Hey," Hilary smiled, "Aren't you guys battling next?"

"That'd be correct," Robert smiled and nodded.

"Can't wait for the battle, then," Autumn gave a two-fingered salute, a bow, before running off.

"…G'luck," Summer said, suddenly losing her cheeriness and turning dead-serious, "I'm…afraid you're gonna need it."

"Huh?" Johnny looked at the 6-year old, "What do you—?"

"Summer, c'mon!" Autumn called, "Coach wants you to do a few practice matches!"

"…Right," Summer nodded glumly. "Coach…" She muttered angrily. She sighed before looking up at Kai, almost looking as if she was begging for help. "…" She turned and walked slowly and glumly around the corner, something none of the others ever seen her do—normally she bounced and grinned.

"What was that all about…?" Daichi asked curiously.

"I don't know," Kai replied honestly, "But I have a feeling it's not good…"

———XX

"AND THE 2ND MATCH GOES TO JOHNNY OF THE MAJESTICS!" DJ yelled as Johnny smiled back at his teammates before holding out his hand to his opponent.

"Nice match, Rin," Johnny smiled and winked as Rin grinned and gripped his hand.

"You too, Johnny," Rin replied. "You're stronger than you look…"

Johnny huffed, "…What's THAT supposed to mean?"

Whatever Rin was going to say was drowned out as DJ started announcing. "This is turning into one exciting round, wouldn't you agree folks? With the AMAZING victory by the little tyke of the B— YOWCH!" DJ jumped and let out a "YIPE" as he was kicked hard in the shin by Summer, who instead of just kicking normally did a spin kick onto the poor announcer's shin.

Summer growled, fuming, "Who're you callin' **little**?" Autumn sweatdropped, scampering onto the platform and grabbed the cursing Egyptian girl before she tackled the injured announcer.

"Wow, she has one good kick, folks…" DJ mumbled as Summer yelled, as she was being dragged off by her sister, something to him in Egyptian. Mystel, who was sitting next to his teammates and the Blitzkrieg Boyz in the stands, blushed, looking shocked.

"Whoa…She's got a mouth on her as well," Mystel commented, chuckling nervously as he kept blushing. Garland looked at him curiously,

"Uh…Mystel…What did she say?" Garland asked curiously as Mystel blushed deeper.

"You…you honestly don't want to know…" Mystel replied. "Let's just say…you're lucky you don't speak Egyptian…" Garland raised an eyebrow in confusion, but simply shrugged it off.

DJ rubbed his sore shin as he mumbled before speaking up, "As I was saying…With the AMAZING victory by the li— "

Autumn shook her head and move her hand across her neck in a "cutting" motion.

DJ paled, "I mean the Amazing victory by the Egyptian tyke Summer of the Black Cats! Robert put up a good battle, but even he couldn't stand up to her power—shocking…literally! Now, Johnny and Summer will face off in the final 3rd match to decide who will move on! ARE YOU READY BLADERS?"

Summer bounced up to the stadium, glaring at DJ before grabbing her slingshot launcher out and waving to the crowd as they cheered loudly. Johnny stepped back up to the dish, the crowd cheering loudly for him as well.

"Let's see if you're really just big talk," Johnny smirked as he got out his normal, non-axe launcher.

"Thanks for not callin' me little," Summer grinned and set her beyblade into her launcher, "I owe you for that."

"I'd like to keep my knee-cap in tact," Johnny replied as he clicked his beyblade on and got into position.

"That'd be the smart thing to do," Summer replied, smirking. "Let's get this over with quickly…"

…

"AND JOHNNY TAKES THE MATCH!" DJ yelled as Johnny bent down and rested on his ankles as he shook hands with Summer.

"Nice match, twerp," Johnny said, smirking. Summer ignored the "twerp" comment,

"Yeah, you too, cone-head," Summer replied, grinning before she bowed and scampered off to her teammates.

"CONE-HEAD! YOU LITTLE EGYPTIAN BRAT! GET BACK HERE!" Johnny yelled furiously as he stood up and shook his fist angrily at Summer, who just giggled it off and started running to the other end of the stadium to the left of her. "I SAID GET BACK HERE!"

Robert, Oliver, and Enrique just watched as Johnny started chasing the girl all around the stadium, DJ staring at them blankly. "Errr… Looks like a game of fox and hare…"

Autumn sighed as all the others on the Black Cat bench sweatdropped, "Here we go again…" Autumn murmured.

———XX

"Wow, what an exciting first day," Tyson commented as he, his teammates, the Blitzkrieg Boyz and BEGA 5 followed behind him on their way to the Kinomiya dojo. They had decided to take the longer route, through the forest, instead of the city.

"Yeah," Max agreed, grinning, "I can't wait for the next round! There were 15 rounds today, right? Since 30 teams competed?"

Brooklyn nodded, "That'd be correct." He smiled as Max bounced up and down, grinning.

"Those matches really got me pumped! Just sitting on the bench made me keyed up! HAHA!" Mystel cried excitedly, giggling. "I can't wait fro the next round, either!"

"Ditto," Hilary agreed. "Those matches were all great!"

"The second round is gonna be even better, I bet!" Ian chirped, grinning. "The competition's already tight!"

Bryan smirked lightly, "Yeah, cause your nose takes up all the room."

"WHY YOU…!"

Tala sighed, "C'mon you idiots, no fighting…" Bryan and Ian stuck their tongues out at the other before crossing their arms and pouting. "Oy…"

Ray's ears suddenly twitched, "Hmm? Hey, hear that?"

"Hear what?" The others all asked, looking at the neko-jin curiously.

"Listen…!" Ray commanded. They all strained their ears when suddenly something skidded to a stop in front of them, tripped, and ended up upside down.

"Ugh…" Jin groaned, sitting up. "Owwch, she has a close arrow fire…"

"Hurricane Jin!" Tyson exclaimed as the boy slowly got up, muttering in Russian (which roughly translated to: "Ow my back…damn I'm getting to old for this….")

"That's me," Jin murmured as he cracked his back, "Ow! Dammit, I will kill her for that acupuncture!"

"Acupuncture? Her? Who!" Max blinked in confusion.

"Ugh, explain later, pain now…" Jin cracked his back again, stretching his arms and legs. "Dammit… Arca, make a mental note for us never to go near that damned place again…"

A girl with orange hair, attired exactly like Jin, except in blues and reds, nodded while tying her hair back into a ponytail. She looked younger than Jin, but about the same age as the rest of the gang—16 or so.

"Who's she?" Mystel asked curiously, gesturing to the girl who slowly made her way to Jin, her hands in front of her as if she couldn't see.

"Arca." Jin replied, smiling. "She's my partner I told you about. She keeps all the mental notes."

Tala raised an eyebrow, "I see…"

"Yup," Jin nodded, "But she don'."

"Eh…?" Garland cocked his head while crossing his arms, "What do…?"

"She's BLIND!" Ian threw his arms up, "What the hell! Isn't she kinda…useless as a partner!"

Arca frowned and Jin sighed, "Hey, hey! She can still HEAR you, you know!" Jin glared, "Man, you are the most annoying brat I've ever… No, wait…I'm forgetting my brother."

They all sweatdropped.

"Were you being chased?" Hiro asked, noting the two teens were covered with daps of blood, cuts, and leaves from when they were running. "By who?"

"Eeehhh…" Jin huffed, "I think I found your Nighthawk, though. She's really— YIPE!" Jin jumped to the side as an arrow shot right next to him.

Arca poked Jin's shoulder, gesturing behind her.

"Fine, fine. We had better get… " Jin turned to the teams, "Be wary, my friends. Take care." He turned to leave, grabbing Arca's hand.

"WAIT!" Max yelled before Jin rushed off. The bluenette skidded to a stop and turned around.

"What!" He asked irritably, glaring. "What is it!"

"This picture…" Max held out the picture of the two males on it that said 2025 on the back. "Who is it of?"

Jin looked closely at the picture, "Oh, the picture…? It's— AH!" Jin fell forwards onto his knees, holding his left arm. "The…h-hell?"

Arca slapped her hands to her mouth in a silent scream as the others eyes all widened.

"What happened?" Tyson asked as Arca scuttled over to Jin and helped him up. "Jin? What happened!" Tyson pressed after he received no response.

"Aww, no worries… He's just fine…" A figure stepped out from the bushes, smirking. She wore a long black cloak with a hood, concealing every part of her other than her lower face.

Tala's eyes widened, "It…it couldn't be…" He mumbled quietly. Something about that girl made him uneasy… bar the fact she had an kouchi dialect, wore a dusty black cloak, and that you couldn't see her face. The uneasiness made him frown, licking his dry lips as the girl spoke again.

"Weeelll," The figure smirked, "If it ain't Vision-boy and the Mecha-kid…" Brooklyn and Tala glared at her for the nicknames.

"Nighthawk…" Brooklyn said slowly. The girl glared at him. "I had a feeling it was you…You must have known I, and apparently Tala as well, had a vision of you…"

"Nice to know," Nighthawk said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. She looked down at the wounded Jin, who was currently struggling to stand up, even with Arca helping him. "Ah, seems I managed to hit him afterall!"

"Bastard," Jin cursed, growling at the girl.

"Now, now, Hurricane," Nighthawk teased, "Wouldn't want your brother to find himself in a bit of a situation now would ya?"

Jin cursed, "Leave 'im be…" Nighthawk shrugged,

"If ya cooperate." She turned to the gang, "I suggest ya pull outta the tourn'ment. Now."

"Why!" Tyson snapped, "Why should we!"

Nighthawk smirked, "Because. If you don't, the Black Cats will most likely destroy you. Kyo's power is not to be tampered with, nor taken lightly."

"She's not even battling!" Kenny exclaimed.

"Be prepared for whatever might become." Nighthawk replied, "You never know…expect the unexpected."

Brooklyn glared, "What are you saying?" The others nodded all nodded,

"Yeah, what ARE you saying!" Tyson asked, clenching his fists. Nighthawk waved a hand up and down at the boy boredly.

"I'm sayin' you're in for it. Even if you just battle Summer, ya'll ain't gonna come outta it unscathed." Nighthawk smirked, shrugging. "A coma is the least bit of damage you'll probably get from her…she's not the spitting image of her father in body, but she is in mind and power."

"Her…father?" Kenny asked curiously, "Who is he? Who's Summer's father?"

Nighthawk scoffed, "That… you'll have to figure out on your own. No point in asking Summer because she'll just tell you what all of those kids on the Black Cat team will tell you…"

"Which…is?" Ray pushed after Nighthawk didn't go on. She sighed, irritated,

"They'll all say the same phrase: I'm an orphan, I never remembered my parents." Nighthawk replied. "Except… except for ONE person. That person is Kyo. Kyo is the only non-orphan on that team, but you won't get anything out of her in this lifetime."

"Why not?" Max and Mystel asked in unison. They looked at each other curiously before looking back at Nighthawk seriously.

"Ya'll ask too many questions…" Nighthawk glared at them darkly.

"Fine, fine," Garland sweatdropped, "We'll figure it out on our own. Man, you have a temper problem."

"What'd you say, Tinsel boy?" Nighthawk snapped, growling.

"IS EVERYONE CALLING ME TINSEL BOY NOW?"

Tala just sighed, ignoring the teen, "Why can't Kyo tell us?" Nighthawk glared at Tala, who glared just as fiercely back. The gang looked between the two before Jin suddenly gasped,

"What the… what's that light?" He pointed upward to a large column of light shining in the distance.

"It's like a pillar…" Mystel said distantly, seeming entranced. "A pillar of light…"

"What could it be?" Bryan asked, blinking. As entranced was the gang, they turned to Nighthawk when they heard her take a step back,

"NO! KUSO!" She cursed, grinding her teeth angrily, "That idiot is seriously trying the plan NOW? He doesn't have the Princess's bit beast yet! He'll blow the place up! UGH!" Nighthawk stomped her foot down irritably, "Must I ALWAYS be the brains of that nitwit? UGH!" She turned and started running, but not before her hood fell down. The others, too distracted with the column, didn't notice. But Tala's eyes went wide as the girl ran off,

"No…it… it couldn't be…" Tala muttered, "She…she almost…looked like…Falcon…"

—————XX TBC…

Uh…gasp? Well, things are finally gonna start heating up, getting more suspenseful!

Tala: … uh oh…

Kai: -sigh- This doesn't sound good…

Me: You're so pessimistic to me! –whines-

Uh, yeah… heh. R&R Please! Makes me a happy wolfie to know my readers like what I write. Stay tuned for chapter 6, "Her Betrayal" !


	7. Chapter 6: Her Betrayal

Yay, chapter 6! Fun fun. Well, it's kinda short, but it was just supposed to center around a few things. It's not the longest chapter, but it's not super super short. Sorry it took so long to put up, as well. I was having trouble uploading the document for some reason.

**00kamijin: **Yeah, it kinda does, eh? But I more so used it from the 12th book of Beyblade I previewed in Australia—Rin attacks DJ when he calls her little. But either way—Yeah, I liked that line. I figured a lot of people would probably agree x3

**whyamidoingthis01: **Glad you liked it, glad you'll be back! –smile-

**tornadicwulf666: **Glad I got you laughing! –bow-

* * *

**Chapter 6: Her Betrayal**

Tala looked at the map, clutching his raincoat around his neck. "Stupid directions…doesn't Mr. Dickinson know by now that I'm directionally challenged? ARGH!" He let out a loud groan of frustration as he looked around for the street… whatever. "I can't even READ Japanese!" The soaking wet red hair complained loudly, tossing his head back in frustration, the rain soaking his hair even more. He snapped his back forward and started looking around irritably.

"All I wanted to do was visit Falcon!" He muttered angrily as he looked for the exact symbols on a street sign, since symbols were the only thing he could go by right now. "… Well, there's this street, I recognize that… wait… this street leads to that street which… leads… to... **WHAT!** I'M RIGHT BACK WHERE I STARTED!" Tala yelled loudly, glad no one was around, "DAMMIT! I'M LOST!"

"Hey kid, ya lost?"

'This seems familiar…Damned Déjà vu…' Tala turned to his right, seeing a boy standing there this time. "No."

"I heard you yelling." The boy replied, "You yelled, "I'm lost."… So are you?"

"…Depends on who're asking…" Tala replied smugly, starting to walk off. The boy followed,

"Looking for the Black Cats place?" He asked curiously. Tala stopped dead and looked at him, shocked,

"How'd you…?" Tala trailed off. The boy grinned,

"Intuition. And I heard the name Falcon… I know her. She used to live in Russia, I lived there once." The boy said as Tala's attention perked up,

"Oh? Where?" He asked, "oh, and uh, could you show me where she lives?"

"Moscow, and 'course I could show ya," The boy replied, starting to walk, Tala behind. "Name's Anine, by the way."

"Anine? Like… A… nine? The number?" Tala asked curiously.

"No, not like **A** NINE, the number. Like **E** nine, a number and a letter." The boy replied, glaring, before smirking. "Or you can call me Cosmos."

"…I'll just call you Cosmos…" Tala said slowly.

"So what's your name?" Cosmos asked curiously.

"Tala… Tala Ivanov." Tala replied as Cosmos nodded, taking in the information. "Back to Falcon, though…"

"Right… right…" Cosmos stuffed his hands into his red jacket pockets, "Well, Falcon was born 'n Russia…'Cemeber 13th… In da li'l ol' town o' Moscow."

"Why are you talking like that…" Tala asked, his left eye twitching.

Cosmos huffed, "Fine, fine. Ruin the kouchi dialect mood why don't ya?" He grumbled something before continuing, "Either WAY. She was born in December, in Moscow, on the 13th. Her parents were eligible killed, so we were told, so she grew up in a place you… might know of. Moscow Balkov Abbey sound familiar?"

"What? But I knew everyone at the abbey— I've never seen Falcon! There were never any girls there! Boris said so!" Tala objected, glaring.

Cosmos sighed, "Falcon was an exception. She was powerful enough Boris took her in, gave her own room, but she lived like the rest of you. Just trained privately and secretly."

"Oh."

"Well, you're a bundle of joy, aren't you?" Cosmos muttered sarcastically, "'Oh'? That's all you can say?"

"What are expecting me to do? Freak out?" Tala pointed out, raising an annoyed eyebrow. Cosmos grumbled,

"Something even a little better than 'Oh' would've done nicely…"

"Fine, fine… how about this…" Tala paused and then said monotonously, "Wow."

"Eh, close enough…" Cosmos shrugged, "Anyways, Falcon's one girl… you really just don't want to get tangled in with. I swear, something's not right with that girl…Something about her gives me a dark aura."

"Maybe it's just you." Tala objected, "Not like you can see aura's anyway…"

"But I can," Cosmos smirked. "Your aura is a light blue with a slightly red towards the out edge. You're ice, but you have an easy temper and you're directionally challenged. Your bit beast is Wolborg and her attack is Novae Rog. You fought BEGA 5's Garland Tzebult and were sent into a coma, thus ending you and your team's advance on BEGA."

Tala blinked, looking a mix between shock, curiosity, and befuddlement (A/N: I don't know why, but I like that word XD), "You can tell all of that just by looking at my aura!"

"No. I just knew half of that… "

Tala: GRAH –anime fall-

Cosmos sweatdropped, "But I CAN tell your bit beast, your attack, and personality/element."

"Oh…" Tala nodded, "That's cool… So you can do that with Falcon? Is that power born to just you? Or can you like…pass it on? I'd love to be able to do that…"

"Yes!" Cosmos grinned, "Her aura colour is… Oh look, we're here!"

Tala frowned. He was damn curious now about Falcon's aura… about her. And he wanted to look at her aura himself. "Great…"

"Well, just go on in, mate," Cosmos pointed to the small home, but not before he patted Tala's shoulder, making the redhead jump when he felt a small prick. "Go on. They don't bite… well, actually, Summer does…Just don't call her little and you're good to go." Tala nodded and reluctantly started walking,

"Okay… Thanks, Cos—" Tala turned around to thank the boy. "…He vanished?" Tala blinked. "Man, WHY do I know all the people that just VANISH after they helpYOU?"

"Hey, who the hell's yelling out here! We've got a sleeping kid in here you—" The boy stopped dead upon realization, "Ehh? TALA! HI!"

"Huh?" Tala glanced over to the boy, looking up at the boy from where the half-neko-jin stood on the porch, "Oh? Uh…Cyra, right?"

(CHANGE POV)

The black haired boy nodded calmly, "Yup! What brings you down here to our little abode? We were just about to eat! Come in, come in!" Cyra jumped, now hyper, to the porch steps and bounced next to me, making me jump out of surprise when he did.

I just looked at Cyra curiously, wondering how a 15 year old has that much energy. "Uh… thanks…" I paused, "I think."

Cyra grabbed my wrist and dragged me inside, grinning hyperly. "Come on in!" He dragged me into what seemed like the living room and let go of my wrist there, "I gotta help with dinner. Make yourself at home!" He waved and ran into the kitchen, a few minutes later kicking Makoto out and snapped something at him in Chinese that I probably didn't want translated when I saw the wide-eyed expression of Makoto, and Autumn yelling 'Watch your mouth in front of Summer!' from the kitchen.

Kala looked at me boredly from her position of leaning on the wall with her arms crossed, "What brings you here?" She asked as Makoto walked off into the hallway, a loud crash soon emitting. "Dammit there went the vase…" She muttered.

"I needed to ask Falcon a few things," I replied cautiously. For some reason, when I looked at her, I saw a faint light blue aura with black toward the inside. I blinked. Did Cosmos seriously pass his power to me? I mean I did feel a prick when he patted my shoulder … Wow, this is cool! But… but that idiot didn't explain what was what! All I know is that… okay, let's figure this out. Light blue… ice! Yes, her element is definitely ice… How'd he figure out the second aura and HOW THE HELL do you figure out the BIT BEAST? COSMOS! Damn him! Huh? Whoa, Kala's aura disappeared… Okay, I think I get something… after I see their aura it becomes invisible again? Okay… that makes little sense…

"She's not here," Gou replied, in the same position as Kala. He was right next to his twin sister, scowling. I looked at his aura, which was a faint red, apparently meaning fire I think, with black towards the inside. What's up with all the black?

"Went out training," Kala added.

"Anything that you can ask us?" Gou asked boredly.

I simply sweatdropped, "Err… no…"

"Aye, are they pestering you?" Rin asked, walking into the room. She was wearing a pink tube top and a short pink tennis skirt with her hair down. "Kala, Gou, c'mon now, leave Tala alone."

"No, no, they're fine…" I said, sweatdropping more. "What's with the attire change, Rin?"

Rin blinked, not sure what I was talking about at first, "Oh, this! Was playing tennis with Autumn. When you don't have a court and you're playing in grass though, it proves more than… just a little difficult…" She sweatdropped, sighing.

"I see…" I said, raising an eyebrow. Rin took a swig of her water and wiped her forehead, panting.

"So, no offense meant, but why ya here?" The pink haired neko-jin asked curiously.

I sweatdropped again, "Er… Just wanted to ask Falcon a couple of questions…"

"Anything you could ask me?" Rin questioned as she set her water down and sat down next to me, untying her tennis shoes.

"Well… One." I said after a moment of thought. I saw Kala and Gou glare and glower at me out of the corner of my eye. "Does Falcon randomly disappear during the day? Not like POOF she vanished, but like… She just ran off without warning?"

"Well… Yes. A lot, actually." Rin said, musing as she scratched her cheek. "She does… She says she taking a walk, but when she vanishes at 7 P.M or later sometimes than 11, we tend to get a little worried she's doing something we're not aware of, and something that could potentially get us in trouble—we expect nothing less from her..."

I raised my eyebrow at this. This is getting me somewhere in my suspicions… "Rin… Her past. Can you tell me anything about her past?"

Rin pursed her lips, "Well… I suppose it'd be all right…" She stood up, walked over, and sat down across from me (probably so she could look me in the eye), on a pink stool, with her legs crossed. "Well, for starters, she was born in Russia, as you probably know. What most people don't know is her REAL name is Francesca, not Falcon—but she attempts to murder you if you call her Francesca, so I wouldn't recommend it. She's half neko-jin, father's side. She never had a mother, she never remembered her… Falcon was adopted by two males, who she accepted just as having two dads—she never cared, she was happy. Although, she was kidnapped by Boris when she was very young, said he knew he father and how much potential he had, but wasted, so he took her to the Moscow Balkov Abbey when she was 4 or 5. She lived there until one day, when she was about 12, she saw a giant pillar of light and darkness mixing together, coming together from different ends of the Earth. One from the Western world, most likely from America, and then one in the Siberian outskirts… The darkness came from the Siberian steppes, while the light came from America."

I listened intently. I remember that column of light earlier today and Nighthawk cursing about someone starting too soon. Could she and someone else possibly been performing some sort of ritual? And who is this "princess" that Nighthawk mentioned? Wait, column of Darkness and Light? Princess? No… NO way! It couldn't be! He is WAY too young for kids…! …OH GOD MENTAL IMAGES! ACK! ACK! ACK!

(A/N: Me: -stares- Tala, that isn't in the script. Tala: Shut up I'm improvising.)

"…and then," Rin continued. Whoops, guess I zoned out while I was freaking out... "Then she said she blacked out. When she woke up, I was hovering over her along with my stepbrother, Cyra. The rest of the gang we already met up with… but we met up with Makoto afterwards— he and his brother, I think."

"Brother?" I mimicked, "Makoto has a brother?"

"Well, that's what he said when the kid, older than us, maybe 15 or so at the time while we were 12, 13, was getting dragged off." Rin replied.

"Uh… dragged off? Like arrested? Who were dragging him off?" I asked curiously. All of this was starting to fall slowly into place, like a key, unlocking a secret door, which holds the missing pieces to the puzzle.

"Abbey guards, so I suppose you could call it arrest… but he had done nothing wrong other than escaping." Rin explained. "Abbey guards were dragging him off, so Falcon says… We tried to stop them, to help Makoto, but when they pulled a gun and threatened to shoot, we had no choice but to… well, back off. Makoto joined our team after that fiasco, but he never said a word about his brother—not even his name. The last thing we remember the kid yelling as he was dragged off was …" Rin paused either for an effect, or because she had a hard time remembering, "Was… 'Don't let the darkness and light mix again. Don't let the Princess surrender her bit beast to him or else the whole world is doomed to eternal desolation and damnation'…" (A/N: Damnation is the opposite of … salvation, right? Right? … Hello?)

I blinked, "Him? Who's him?"

Rin sighed, "He never said." I furrowed my brows in concentration. I didn't notice Rin's aura before, it wasn't there, but now it was a faint green, Earth I think, with black towards the inside as well. All of their aura's… had black toward the center—why? Maybe because they're the Black Cat team? But then their aura's shouldn't be affected by a name, right…? Why am I asking so many damn questions!

"I see…" I said slowly. "Wow, that's some tale."

"Isn't it?" Rin frowned, "Falcon's lived a rough life, but I think Makoto's is even worse."

"That cheerful kid?" I asked, shocked. "We talking about the same Makoto I'm thinking of?"

"Hey, they saw the most cheerful people hide the darkest pasts, you know," Rin nodded approvingly. "But either way, yes. Makoto. You see, he and his brother saw their parents killed in front of them…his brother taken to the abbey left Makoto with no one. He's had it tough…Especially since he was so close to all of them."

I frowned, "That can really scar a kid…" I muttered, sighing.

"What can?" Makoto asked curiously, grinning as he walked out of the hallway. Rin quickly shook her head,

"Nothin', Makoto!" She said just as cheerfully, smiling. I smirked lightly as I studied Makoto's aura— blue-ish green, I'm assuming wind or something, with, you guessed it, black towards the inside.

"Dinner blew up," Autumn informed as she walked out of the kitchen, black smoke over her face and body. I squinted lightly, looking at Autumn's aura. It was navy blue, water, with, must I say it, black towards the inside. Summer bounced out beside her, giggling with a pitch black face and front body. What I saw now really made me confused. Summer's aura was pure yellow—lightning— with NO black at all.

My eyes widened in confusion— Why was her aura a pure colour while the others were all two? What's going on here?

"Oh, hey Tala. Cy' never told us you were here—staying for dinner? We're gonna have to get take out, though…" Autumn sweatdropped, sighing, as she dusted herself off.

I forced a smile, even though inside I was still confused as hell. "Ah, no… thank you. I ate before I came…" I counted off the team members silently after I saw Mitch come in, dirty from practicing baseball. Everyone was there except for Falcon, Makoto (who soon entered the room anyway) and Kyo. "Where's Kyo?" I asked curiously. Autumn blinked and Rin took the liberty to speak up,

"Ah, Kyo. She's in her room. You can go and see her if you want. Down the hall to the right, past the vase, her door is forest green and has a "Protect the Rainforest" poster on it. Can't miss it…" Rin explained, pointing down the hall. "Everyone is going out to get something to eat, but Summer's gonna stay here because she already ate and Kyo never comes with us. That okay?"

"Sure," I replied as I waved as the others walked out. Summer waved, grinning, but her face soon turned serious after they had left. She jumped up onto a clear shelf so she was looking down at me.

"So you saw our aura's." She said blankly. I snapped my head up to her, my eyes wide,

"How did you…?" I trailed off. She smirked lightly,

"Know?" She finished, "I may be the youngest, but I'm smarter than the average American."

"Well…apparently not because you're NOT American." I pointed out, sweatdropping with a blank face. Summer only grinned down at me,

"Think about what I said." She instructed. I paused before covered my mouth, trying not to laugh. Summer only giggled, "So you wanna see Kyo's aura, eh?"

I slowed my laughter and removed my hand from my mouth, "Well… I was… wondering why your aura is pure yellow, when everyone else has black toward the inside... Why's that?" Summer looked positively puzzled,

"Excuse me? Did I hear you right?" She asked. "Two? What are you talking about? Our aura's are only one colour. I see aura's all the time—we're all solid colours unless we're mad or something…" Summer explained, frowning. "It's only possible for an aura to be two colours when that person is— … Oh, never mind," Summer waved her hand up and down in a 'forget it' gesture, "C'mon. Kyo's been wanting to talk to you, anyways."

I nodded, confused, "All right… thanks … I think," I made my way down the hall, walking carefully past the vase, reaching the forest green door in no time. It was slightly odd since the hallway was a peachy cream-ish colour and her door was green, but hey, it's not my house so I could care less. I knocked, but received no answer.

"Just go on in," I heard Summer yell from down the hall way (followed by gun shots and her shouting 'THIS GAME CHEATS DAMMIT', which made me wonder if her sister curses a lot around her.)

"Okay!" I shouted back, setting my hand on the door. I turned the handle and opened the door… and gasped.

"ACK! I-I-I-I…" I stuttered, turning bright red. Kyo turned to me, not seeming too phased by me… uh… accidentally walking in on her while she was in just her shorts and a bra. She just shrugged and slipped a long t-shirt on that had a picture of a chibi fruit bat on it that said "Blind as a Bat" on it that went past her knees. Like I said, she didn't seem the least embarrassed or phased by it. She sat down on her bed in a formal posture and smiled lightly at me.

'_Do not worry. I know your entry wasn't on purpose_.'

I cocked my head and looked around, "Who…?"

'_Oh, very sorry, sir. Please, look in front of you… It's me—Kyoishi_.'

I looked at Kyo as I heard the voice, but her mouth didn't move, "…Telepathy? Why?" I ignored her calling me "sir…"

'_Well I cannot speak_,' She replied, smiling. '_That is why Summer told you to just enter without awaiting my permission. Because I could not tell you to come in even if my life depended upon it._'

"Uh... yeah… " I looked away, "S-Sorry… about that…"

'_Mm? About what?_'

"Walking in…on you…in… Uhhh… you know…" I blushed again. She put her hand over her mouth in a laughing gesture,

'_Hmhm… I said do not worry_.' She pointed to the chair next to her desk, '_Care to sit down?_'

"Uh, oh, uh, sure…" I said slightly flustered as I pulled the chair out and sat down. She looked at me head on, but I felt as if… she didn't even know I was there. I felt she was staring right through me as I stared at her.

'_So…_ ' Kyo urged, raising an eyebrow.

"…" It took me a moment to figure out what she was urging me to do, "OH! Why I'm here… uh… right…Would you mind if I looked at your aura?" I felt obliged to ask before I did anything with this girl. No, she didn't give me a bad vibe, not at all, but she seemed really uptight and formal and I was … well just me. I mean seriously, she's sitting up straight with a slight lean to the side, one leg crossed over the other, hands folded on her lap. Hell she seemed worse than Brooklyn, least he slumped in his chair at points.

'_Hm… I suppose that would be all right_.' Kyo uncrossed her legs and stood up—damn, even her standing posture is formal…

"Thanks," I said as I looked over her—no aura.

'_Hmm… do not see my aura? Hm—try closing one eye… and hold up your pointer and index finger and looked through them at me with your open eye_.'

I held up two fingers and kept them together, looking through the slightly space between them, "Hey! I see it! … "

It was … pure black with a small hint of orange towards outer edge—other than that pure black.

"It's… it's pure black…" I gasped as I took my hand away from my eye.

Kyo shrugged, '_Only because my bit beast's element is darkness_.'

"…What's your bit—" I was cut off from asking as her computer screen suddenly lit up, an icon of a phone appearing on it with some sort of classical music playing.

'_Oh, very sorry. Someone's calling me._' She stood up and bowed to me before slowly moving to the computer. She pressed a button and the screen went black. 'Hello?'

'_Kyo I presume_' it asked. Something about that male, raspy voice made a shiver run down my spine.

'_Speaking_.'

'_Good… I was told this was your line. Do you know who's calling?_'

'_No, but then again do I care to?'_ Kyo asked curtly. I had to stifle a snicker at her remark.

'_Hmph. Spunky—just like your father…Kyo, I'm sending this as a warning. You hand over your bit beast to us or risk your teammates lives.'_

'_If this is one of those lame: 'hand over your bit beasts or your friends die' plot, you **really** need a new one. I'm more so worried about YOU, sir, seeing Falcon's ruthless and wouldn't care if she murdered you while you have her captured._' Kyo retorted, and I had to smirk and start laughing as the voice on the other end stuttered.

'_You…you little …! HMPH! I care not—hand over your bit beast or else… your teammates won't be the only ones we'll harm. I can kill your father… Now how would that create your future?'_

Kyo's eyes widened, '_Don't you lay a hand on him!_'

'_Then you give us what we want. Give us your bit beast and we won't harm your friends, teammates, or your father. To save your future, you must give up your past...' _The line went dead as Kyo mumbled,

'_That… that…_' She restrained her curse as Summer ran into the room,

"Kyo! Tala!" She wheezed, panting heavily, "Something's wrong… "

"Huh?" I looked at the girl carefully. For a split moment, I saw Mystel standing there instead of Summer—but then it vanished and it was Summer again. I rubbed my eyes, blinking. Sometimes I think if she just wore Mystel's clothing, she'd be the spitting (but shorter…) image of the boy…

'_Summer? What's wrong?_' Kyo asked calmly, despite Summer jumping from foot to foot in worry. Suddenly, a small sun appeared on her right cheek, just under her eye, lighting up.

"THIS!" The 6-year old cried, pointing to the sun. "It keeps glowing and then vanishing, then re-appearing and vanishing and IT JUST KEEPS DOING THAT AND IT'S GODDAMMED ANNOYING!"

'_Watch your mouth_,' Kyo scolded, glaring slightly, before continuing. '_As for the sun…I do not know_.'

"AND THE WEIRDEST THING IS—" Summer was cut off as a glass ball suddenly appeared in her hands. I looked at it curiously, as did Summer, when she suddenly shrieked, the ball floating up in front of her, imitating a blinding light.

The ball's bright light made me stumble back and into the opposing wall, shielding my eyes. When I was able to look, the ball was drawing a circle around Summer. As it drew a circle, a trail of light followed behind it. It then started doing triangles on the outer edge of the circle, making a picture of a sun—with Summer in the middle of it. It gleamed as Summer let out a cry of surprise. She floated upwards, the sun blinding us all, as bright as the actual sun itself, covering Summer's body.

"What's going on!" I yelled to Kyo, who was staring blankly at Summer, not seeming at all affected by the blinding light.

'_I'm afraid to say I don't know!_' She cried desperately back at me.

When I looked back at Summer as the light faded, I gasped, "Whoa! What… happened to you?"

* * *

"Tyson… where is Tala?" Brooklyn asked, looking about while scratching his head.

Tyson blinked, "Huh? Wasn't he with you?"

"I thought he was with Kai," Brooklyn replied honestly, frowning. The teams glanced to Kai, who was leaning on the wall with his eyes closed,

"What do I look like?" Kai grumbled, "His babysitter?"

A long pause, before Tyson answered, "… Yes."

Everyone: —anime fall—

Kai glowered at Tyson as he got back up, "Well I don't know!"

"Oh," Brooklyn said suddenly and jumped back slightly. Hiro looked at him,

"Brook? What's up?" He asked as the boy's eyes widened.

"…Tala. He's at… Falcon's house." Brooklyn replied, crossing his arms in thought, "My vision I had… Although something's not right."

"Well, we better get over there, then, huh?" Max said as he started out the door.

"MAX!" Ray yelled after the blonde, who was already halfway down the driveway.

"WHAT!" He yelled back.

"WE NEED DIRECTIONS!"

Max froze and slowly started walking back, "Oh… uh… I… I knew that."

* * *

The man glanced at Nighthawk as she crossed her arms, "What do you think you're doing? Sending out the column of light when we still are in need of the column of darkness AND the Princess' bit beast—not to mention the blood of the Metal Bandit! You dolt—must I ALWAYS be the brains of you? Evil genius my foot…"

"And who are you to talk to me like that!" The man snarled. Nighthawk grabbed his shirt and slammed him to a wall hard, making him wince when his head made contact,

"LISTEN! I'm in control of this now. You wanted me, you got me, and you LISTEN TO **ME**." Nighthawk's hood fell limply down to her shoulders.

The man didn't move, but nodded, "As long as it goes through…" He growled as Nighthawk slipped her black hat off, letting her purple hair fall. She brushed it out of her eyes and smirked,

"Trust me. I'm only on Tala's suspicions, not the others—but trust me…" Nighthawk smirked, "Tal won't see it coming. He still trusts them… he still trusts me."

"Just make sure it stays like that until he's under our control," The man nodded as Nighthawk let go of him, stepping back. "I put my own trust in you, Falcon, that you'll keep this going until he IS mine."

"Not even the twerps suspect it," Nighthawk (or should I say Falcon?) smirked and let out a low chuckle. "Trust me, the Princess, The Metal Bandit, and the rest of them don't know a thing…"

"But be careful," The man warned. Falcon laughed,

"Oh PLEASE, Boris," Falcon continued to laugh, "Even **I** was aware that the boy can see our aura's. He saw the black on everyone and is extremely confused since Summer has no black and claims we have no black aura to any of us—she can see the aura's, but can't see the darkness."

Boris glared at the girl started to stride away, "Falcon, HALT." The girl stopped and turned around, raising an eyebrow boredly. "Why the attire change?" He asked smugly as Falcon noted she had let her hair flow freely instead of under the hat, which was now stuffed carelessly into her jacket pocket.

"Playing the part," She replied, smirking, mischief in her eyes. "Besides, my dad always told me I look better with my hair down, than under my hat." Falcon started laughing again as she walked away, Boris grumbling in Russian. "By the way, old man," Falcon spoke without turning around, "Just remember this: You were the one who brought us all here. Including Hurricane Jin, the Metal Bandit. You brought this upon yourself…"

Boris simply nodded, "I know."

Falcon raised a hand as she walked, saying good-bye silently. She stopped when she reached the door, leaning on the frame. "I'll bring Hurricane Jin down, I swear… the only problem is he's raising their awareness, making them suspicious. But don't worry… I have this all… under… control." She laughed once more before walking out, closing the door behind her. Boris sighed,

"She's so full of herself… Doesn't surprise me that she's his son…technically…" Boris grabbed a clipboard and looked over it, "… " He sighed, "I knew I should've just hired some evil, stupid henchmen instead of 8 damned children…"

————————XX TBC…

A strange note to end on, yes, but I wanted Falcon's Betrayal to be on the end. So… MWUAHAHA! FALCON'S —gasp— EVIL!

Bryan: I never did get a good vibe from her…

Tala; Meeh! Don't EVEN start with the "I told you so"!

Bryan: Too bad— I TOLD YOU SO!

Me: -sweatdrop- Er… either way, R&R Please! It makes me a happy wolfie.


	8. Chapter 7: Discovering Rio

WHE! I UPDATED! And before I left on vacation! … Yeah. –was a little too excited for some reason- ... Yay Updates?

XXX

**Ms. Controversy:** Nyah, yer making me blush. –blushes- But yeah I can kinda understand that, sorta. (I read this really bad fic about a HitoRei once… took me awhile to like the pairing again.)

**tornadicwulf666: **Yeah, I probably would've smacked him myself… but that's besides the point. Here's an update :D

XXX

Some slight Ming Ming bashing early on. And I will also warn this chapter will probably get you confused… or maybe it'll clear up some stuff… depends. If you are confused though, do feel free to ask me question. I like question… except when my 2-year-old cousin asks them ("Why?" "Because." "Why?" "Because!" "Why?" Ugh.)

**DISCLAIMER: **(I have been forgetting this. DON'T SUE ME! –cowers-)

I own the OC's, (and apparently this rhyme)  
I own the plot,  
but own Beyblade?  
I think not!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Discovering Rio**

"Summer… you… you…" I stuttered.

Summer looked up at me, her eyes confused. "Tala… EEP!" She covered her mouth, "M-My voice! I… I…" She looked down at herself and then said oddly curiously, "… Why am I 14?" Oddly enough… the girl was indeed 14. She wore the same clothes, except the were larger and even baggier than before. The girl still held the large orb in her hand, but she now had a chain around her neck. She looked at the orb and held it near the chain as the orb glowed again, shrinking down to the size of a marble and latching onto the chain like a necklace. "Awww, sweet!"

Kyo raised an eyebrow, '_I'm going to assume your bit beast gave you transformation powers…_'

I couldn't help but look at Kyo and sweatdrop— HOW did she remain so CALM all the time? It's like she was seeing the world and the future in black and white and nothing surprised her!

"… SWEET!" Summer jumped up and down, giggling. "This is pretty cool!"

I simply sighed and shook my head, "Greaat… another Ming Ming..."

"'Cept I'm not THAT annoying."

"True."

'_Please, try to keep yourselves focused…_' Kyo sighed, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Oh, there was a reason I was coming in here, though," Summer said absentmindedly as I sat down on the edge of Kyo's bed. Kyo stayed seated in her desk chair as Summer sat down backwards on a chair that…seemingly appeared out of nowhere. "Tal, I got information on auras. I wanna explain more seeing our little shape-shifting buddy didn't."

"Uh…Cosmos?" I asked carefully.

"Anine, yes," Summer nodded. "He's also known as good ol' Hurricane Jin."

My eyes widened slightly, "Shape…shifting? How…does he do that?" I asked carefully. Summer couldn't help but burst into a fit of giggles.

"You're KIDDING!" She laughed as I looked at her with confusion. She stopped when she noticed my puzzled stare, "… Right?" She stared at me. "Wow. You aren't." I smirked sheepishly as she went on, "Well, you see, every blader has a specific power that their bit beasts pass onto them, depending on abilities and personality… overall, just what type of person you are. Some people it takes longer for them to discover the power, others get it right away—I, for example, well… I just found out I can transform. How **cool**! And Hurricane Jin is apparently a shape-shifter and can shape-shift into anything he wants. Our teammates, Kala and Gou, they are shape-shifters as well, although Hurricane Jin has much more experience from what we can tell…"

'_Also take into example Brooklyn,_' Kyo started. '_Zeus' darkness possessed him that one year in the tournament—remember his wings? Zeus had passed that to him, although that's not Brooklyn's power. His would be his visions and how well he gets along with nature_.'

I nodded, "Cool… So kinda like me? How I can't feel cold?"

"No," Summer crossed her arms and leaned forward onto the chair back, "That's just what you were born with… you were, afterall, born in Russia." I mouthed "oh" as Summer continued, "Either way," Summer continued, "Recall how… you said we all had black on us, except for myself?"

"Yeah, why is that?" I asked curiously, my head propped up in my hand on the foot of the bed.

"Well… I'm figuring… that you can see our aura's better than most can. We all actually have three colours." Summer pointed to herself, "I, for instance, have yellow, then neon blue, and then a bit of green on the very outer edge. That's my personal aura—no one else has it. It's like a fingerprint!" She clapped her hands together once. "The only people who's aura's are like mine are my parents. Kyo's dad, for instance, would probably have his entire aura black, but some of his aura would be from his parents."

I nodded, "Okay, that makes sense."

"Good." Summer nodded, "Going on. Aura's, like I said, are like a fingerprint— individual to each person, including twins. Yours belong to you and none other, although if you ever were to have a child, she or he would have some of your aura. It passes from parents to children."

"So…" I raised an eyebrow, "say I… looked at Hurricane Jin's… His would be almost identical to his father's?"

Summer nodded, "More than likely, yes…"

"Hmmm… " I nodded again, "I see…"

'_Okay, what are you plotting, my friend?_'

I glanced over to Kyo, surprised at seeing her smirking lightly at me. "Oh nothing…" I said mischievously. Kyo grinned, silently giggling. "Mind if I look at your aura again, Kyo?" I asked as the girl nodded, standing up carefully. I held up my pointer and index finger, peeking through them as Kyo's aura came into view. All black, white on the inside, and orange in the middle. "Whoa! Where'd that white come from?" I asked as I opened my eyes and put my hand down by my side. Kyo sat back down, shrugging,

'_I do not know. I cannot see.'_ She replied honestly. I thought she was referring to the fact that she couldn't see aura's … which was partially true, I suppose.

"Hmm… So your dad… would have the same aura basically?" I asked as I stood up. Kyo nodded,

'_Correct_.'

I hid a smirk, "Oh, okay. Just making sure… Ack! I better go. Bryan and the rest of the gang probably are worried sick…Man they are gonna kill me…" I laughed lightly and started to the door. Summer grabbed Kyo's wrist and followed me to the door.

"Thanks for comin' Tala! Have a question, just call." The blonde handed me a piece of paper with her number on it (she has a cellphone?). She grinned and waved as I pocketed the paper and started walking down the porch, "BYYEEEE TALLY!"

_'I bid you good day, until we meet again_.' Kyo smiled, bowed and waved lightly as I waved back. As I walked down the sidewalk, I blinked and stopped, my eyes wide with realization,

"…I have NO flippin' clue where I'm going…"

* * *

**(NORMAL POV)**

_DING DONG!_

Tyson groaned and lifted himself up off the couch tiredly. The entire group had set out looking for the Black Cats home last night and found nothing. So they all had returned late last night without any sign of Tala (little did they know Tala was still wandering the streets). "Ugh…"

_DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG!_

"I'M **COMING** ALREADY DAMMIT, GIVE ME **TIME**!" Tyson yelled in frustration as he threw the door open, "WHADDYA WANT?"

Lee sweatdropped as the three neko-jins behind him recoiled slightly, "Morning to you too?"

Hiro yawned, walking out of the kitchen, "Ty, who's here? Tala finally come home?" The elder brotherstretched before spotting Lee, Mariah, Kevin and Gary in the doorway, "Oh! White Tiger X! Morning! Come on in."

Tyson moved aside, grumbling,and let the 4 neko-jins in as Ray wandered into the room, looking pissed,

"OKAY WHO GAVE MYSTEL AND MAX SUGAR!" Ray yelled, growling. "BECAUSE WHOEVER DID I'LL MURDER —" He stopped dead. "Mariah! Lee! Kevin! Gary!" He exclaimed happily, all anger forgotten (luckily for Tyson, who had given the two said boys some cookies earlier... wow, Ray's having some mood swings.)

"Ray!" Mariah cried happily, racing up and hugging him. Ray hugged her back, laughing as he spun her around good heartedly. "Ray! How are you?" Mariah asked as the two pulled apart.

"Pretty good. What brings you guys here all the way from China?" Ray smiled as Lee smirked,

"Well… my sister was worried you were all "in trouble" or something and forced me to let us come down **(1)**." Lee explained, sighing afterwards. Ray sweatdropped,

"The only thing wrong right now is the fact that Tala's missing… Nothing else, really!" Ray said, laughing lightly, as the rest of the teams wandered into the room.

"Ray…" Brooklyn started uncertainly, "I think we have a… bit of a problem…"

They all froze as Brooklyn frowned, apparently troubled by a vision.

"I think we all better go to the park… and now."

———XX

"So, we're going to the park… why again?" Tyson asked as the teens ran to the Tokyo Park.

"I told you once… I told you twice, actually— MUST I explain again?" Brooklyn sighed with exasperation. Tyson sweatdropped and Brooklyn sighed again, "For the third time already, I had a vision that Tala was in trouble at the park! Honestly, must you always have a short attention span?"

"That's my brother for you," Hiro commented as Tyson glared at him.

"Leave me alone!" Tyson whined as the four teams turned down a road that led to the park, "I wasn't paying attention the first few times!" The others just sighed and sweatdropped.

"There's the park," Ray pointed as the park came into view.

"And there's… Tala… perfectly… fine…" Bryan trailed off, glowering at Brooklyn, who flinched under the glare.

"HI TALA!" Max yelled, still somewhat hyper from when Tyson gave him and Mystel sugar. Tala turned to them with his usual blank face,

"Hey. What's up?" He asked slightly curiously as the four teams ran up to him, some panting.

"Why the hell didn't you come home?" Bryan snapped at his captain, who shrugged in return. Brooklyn just looked over Tala, eyeing him suspiciously.

'My visions are practically never wrong. I SAW him get attacked and kidnapped… but… he's right here, perfectly all right… but then… Ugh, now I'm confused… great.' The prodigy thought, sighing while stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Sorry," Tala apologized, sweatdropping, "Got sidetracked… and a little lost. I'm fine, though, don't worry!" The redhead reassured, offering a small smile.

Kai didn't seem to buy it, "…You're sure? Your voice sounds a little off…"

Tala seemed flustered for a moment, "H-huh? What are you talking about? Seems fine to me…" He replied quickly but smoothly. Kai just raised an eyebrow.

"Well that solves that, then!" Max said cheerfully, "Let's go home Tala!"

Brooklyn and Kai nodded reluctantly, "Yeah…" They said slowly in unison, "let's…"

Only Mystel seemed to catch how reluctant they seemed. '…I think something's bothering them about Tala… I better talk to them later.' The Egyptian made a mental note, but the note was soon lost when…

"ACK! Where'd everyone go! HEY GUYS C'MON YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME! AAHHH! I DON'T KNOW MY WAY AROUND! DAMMIT, GUYS, WAIT UP!" Mystel shouted while running after them frantically.

He barely caught up, but when he did, Tyson did get a smack in the head for ditching him.

———XX

"Man," Tyson complained, putting an icepack to his sore head, "Mystel hits HARD…"

Brooklyn only sighed, "Well, now you know why we tend not to make him mad, Tyson. Even Garland has to put an icepack to his head when Mystel hits him."

"That bad?" Lee asked as Garland grumbled and nodded. Tyson whimpered, pouting.

"Unfortunately," Garland muttered as Mystel grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry!" He chuckled innocently, "I guess I don't know my own strength!"

"Literally." The gang added as Mystel sweatdropped. The Egyptian glanced to Brooklyn and Kai, and then to Tala. And once everyone started to disband and go to other places or talk to each other, Mystel made his way to Brooklyn and Kai.

"Err… Brooklyn? Kai? Can I uh… talk to you guys for a sec…?" Mystel asked shyly as the two glanced to him curiously.

"Sure," Brooklyn replied, following Mystel. Kai just gave the normal "hn" and followed as well. "So what is it, Mystel?"

Mystel remained silent until he pushed the two into his room, checked to see if anyone followed them, before closing the door and locking it behind him.

"…?" The two confused older teens looked at each other, puzzled, as Mystel put on the most serious face they'd ever seen. "Uh…Mystel?"

"Tala." He replied shortly, crossing his arms.

"…" Kai blinked, "… What?"

"Tala," Mystel replied again. "You both were looking at him funny when we met up with him."

They fell silent and looked at the floor.

"… Why did you? Well?" Mystel asked impatiently, "I know there's something—don't hide it or else I'll get lethal on you two."

Brooklyn paled, "Well… I…"

Kai sighed, "It's not Tala."

Mystel blinked, "What?"

"It's not Tala," Kai repeated, glaring down at the floor. "I'm his friend… I… I should know."

"…" Mystel nodded, "And… Brooklyn?"

"His aura's off," Brooklyn replied, stuffing his hands carelessly into his pocket, "I agree with Kai, for once. It's **not** Tala. And all of you know that… my visions are never wrong. I **saw** Tala get kidnapped and hurt…" Kai nodded in agreement,

"Hate to say it, but Prodigy-boy's right."

"Thanks Kai."

"Hn."

Mystel only nodded, "So… we're all on the same page here?" The two teens (who actually seemed to be getting along) looked at him, puzzled. "I knew it wasn't Tala. Didn't you notice that his eyes… they were blue."

"Aren't they always?" Brooklyn asked as Mystel shook his head,

"No… They're purple. Right Kai?" Mystel re-affirmed as Kai nodded.

"They turned purple over the years. Don't know why…" Kai replied. "But he can switch between his eye colours. Part of his… " Kai used air quotes for this, "'cybernetic talents' as he calls them…"

"That's Tala for you," Mystel replied, chuckling. "Well, we better—"

A loud knock on the door, "DAMMIT YOU THREE GET OUT HERE!"

Brooklyn sighed, "We're coming, Garland…" Mystel laughed and unlocked the door, the three walking out. Garland huffed,

"Mr. D's here."

"Oh?" Brooklyn cocked his head curiously, "Is something the matter?"

"Why can't you say 'is there a problem' like normal people?" Kai asked, glaring, although Mystel could tell it was more of a joking/playful manner. Brooklyn just shrugged, grinning.

"Okay, so what is it, Mr. D?" Tyson asked as the elderly man sat down, his hands resting on his cane.

"Well, I wanted to inform you… of a boy I would like you all to watch over." Mr. Dickinson replied as they all looked puzzled.

"Why do you want us to do that?" Max asked. He then added quickly, "O-oh, I mean, like, what's wrong?"

Mr. Dickinson sighed, "He is an orphan, from what I have learned, and is in rehabilitation for an injured arm…I wanted to ask you… if you would please watch over him. Just for a while… he's of legal age to be by himself in a couple weeks…"

"So he's… 17?" Hiro asked. Mr. Dickinson shook his head,

"He's 19. But where he comes from, that is not legal age," The man replied. "Please…he's a very nice boy…Formal, upright, he wouldn't be a burden… And he beyblades, as well. If him staying in the dojo is a problem, he does have a tent—he could camp out in the backyard and —"

"Mr. Dickinson," Hiro interrupted, "it's… not that we don't have room…"

"We just aren't sure if we'll get along," Tyson replied as his older brother nodded in approval.

"Well… Would you care to meet him?" Mr. Dickinson asked hopefully. A little too hopefully. Mystel narrowed his eyes,

"Who are you?"

They all stopped and turned to Mystel, who was glaring daggers at Mr. Dickinson, who shifted uncomfortably under the younger's glare.

"Mystel!" Brooklyn frowned, "What are you implying?"

"That's not Mr. Dickinson!" Mystel growled. The elderly man looked shocked,

"Mystel, my boy, what are you talk—?"

"DON'T 'MYSTEL' ME!" The Egyptian got out his launcher and clicked Poseidon into it, aiming, "Who are you! WHO!"

Much to the gang's surprise, Mr. Dickinson stood up and smirked, a bright light blinding them all.

The light faded, and Mr. Dickinson was no longer there, but a teenaged boy standing in his place, smirking devilishly.

"… That's… That's…" Bryan's eyes widened, "That's not Mr. Dickinson! It's … !"

"I wouldn't say another word if I were you…" A voice growled. Bryan spun around as Tala smirked evilly.

The confused teens looked at each other with utter confusion. Tala outstretched his hand, the redhead's hand glowing a black aura.

"Brooklyn and Kai were right!" Tyson screamed, "THAT'S NOT TA—!"

They could say nothing more. They all blacked out. The last thing they heard was Tala yelling to the boy, "Get them outta here…! Get them into the plane—we're going to the abbey!"

———

"…Hey, Ty? Ty?"

"I think he's dead…"

"-sigh- Max, he's not dead…"

"Sure he isn't—you say that now, Hiro…"

"Max! He is NOT dead!"

Tyson groaned and cracked his eyes open, seeing Hiro and Max hovering over him. "Ugh…"

"Ha! Told you he was alive," Hiro smirked triumphantly as Tyson sat up.

"Ow… what happened? Where the hell are we?" Tyson asked groggily as the teens around him frowned,

"We're in a cell…" Max replied sadly. "It turns out… that Kala was actually Tala in a shape-shifted form, and Mr. Dickinson was Gou in a shape-shifted form…"

"…Where's Tala now?" Tyson asked curiously as he looked around the cell.

"We don't know…" Lee replied honestly as Kai sighed.

Tyson frowned, and muttered, "Bummer…" under his breath. A silence ensued after that, until a loud shout echoed down the hallway, followed by the slam of a door and shuffling and dragging, apparently whoever was being brought in here was protesting.

"LET ME GO!"

"Stop squirming!"

"MAYBE I WOULD IF YOU LET ME GO!"

"Oh shut up… you're givin' me a headache…."

"THEN LET ME GO!"

The gang looked up just in time to see the cell door open and have Rin, yes, the pink-haired girl of the Black Cats, push a familiar boy into the cell, slamming the door behind him as he tumbled into the back wall, grumbling Russian curses, directed solely on Rin.

"Now stay in there with your friends, you troublesome brat…" She growled, striding off. "And try anything, don't count on seeing your family again…"

Hurricane Jin growled, "GROKCHYATIOY SOOKA! **(2)**" The enraged boy yelled after the pink-haired… traitor? Sure, that's what we'll call her for now, considering it seems she's working for someone else that is against the gang.

The Russians in the cell blinked, slightly wide-eyed. It was then the boy seemed to notice he wasn't alone and he glanced at them, sweatdropping,

"Oh uhh… Hi…" The ninja waved sheepishly, "How are you?"

"Fine…" Tyson said slowly. Jin grinned nervously, rubbing the back of his head. The boy's hair was down, and his scarf was too tattered to be put over his face. It was hanging loosely around his neck, exposing his face, which seemed to be littered with bruises and cuts—apparently the struggle down the hallway was after a fight.

Jin grinned sheepishly, "Haha, I was trying to break you guys out… but unfortunately I kinda tripped the alarm… literally." Jin sighed. "Sorry I didn't come sooner… when I heard that Kala and Gou had decided to kidnap Tala, I tried to find your friend… but seems they were three steps ahead of me. When I got to the park, they had already surrounded him. I tried to stop them, but they attacked me…" The boy sighed, putting a hand to his right arm and holding it tightly, "they managed to get your friend, but not before Kala took the form of him."

"… That explains why Tala seemed more girly than usual," Bryan commented, slightly amused, even though the situation was not to be taken lightly.

"Your so gonna use that against him, aren't you?" Ian asked as Bryan smirked and nodded. Jin sweatdropped,

"Er…" The ninja chuckled nervously. "So uh… what now? I mean… What do you think we should do?"

Hilary frowned, "Well… Can't we break out?"

Kai shook his head, "Doing that will only endanger ourselves. We know the abbey… the Blitzkrieg Boyz and myself, I mean. There's bound to be sensors that trip alarms everywhere, along with security cameras… plus—" Kai was cut off as a girl's angry voice, which sounded like Falcon, rang through the room from the announcement system.

**Prison Break on level 12! I repeat, Prison Break on level 12! Get that twerp back, NOW!**

Jin smirked, chuckling, "Heh…Seems like the 8 of them are having a little trouble on their hands…Good ol' wolf…" The boy smirked deeper, leaning back on the wall, his hands behind his head.

"Why are you so laid back?" Daichi asked frantically, waving his arms. "Who knows what they'll do to us!"

Jin shrugged, "They don't want us. Or at least you guys. They just want me outta the way…" The teams looked at him as he frowned, his eyes down casting. "If only I had listened to him… none of this would've happened…"

"What do you mean?" Brooklyn asked, frowning. "Who…?" The prodigy trailed off.

"… " Jin looked puzzled for a moment before he comprehended something, "Eh… oops. Said that out loud…" He sighed, "It's nothing."

"It had to be something," Hiro smiled lightly as the ninja looked at him with confused hazel eyes.

"C'mon, dude, you can tell us," Tyson grinned as Jin sighed again. "I'm trustworthy!"

"Or at least we are," Ray added, motioning to the rest of the gang, as Tyson fumed at the neko-jin.

"… Well… You see, I—" Jin was cut off.

"DAMMIT YOU LET ME GO I HAVE HALF THE MIND TO CALL MY LAWYER LET ME GO!"

"You're more annoyin' than that Jin kid, ya know that?"

Jin sweatdropped, "Well, at least your friend's okay…" The others looked confused before Falcon walked over, clutching Tala by the collar of his shirt. She threw the door open, almost hitting Brooklyn and Mystel in the process, and tossed Tala in there, slamming the door shut and locking it, stuffing the key into her pocket. She glared at the redhead, who was now painfully rubbing his head.

"Brat. Fine! You wanna be with your friends? Do so, then…" The girl sneered and walked off, slamming the steel door behind herself. Tala grumbled.

"Tala." Kai smirked lightly, "So, you got caught, ehh?" Tala glared at his "abbeyhood" friend,

"Shut up, triangle-boy…" The wolf growled, glaring heatedly at the phoenix.

"Hey wait, how do we know that's really Tala?" Mystel asked suspiciously, eyeing Tala, who blinked. Jin laughed,

"Ahh, no worries. That's really Tala…" Jin replied, "If not, would he have really called Kai 'triangle-boy' without fear?"

Everyone: … True.

"What do you mean?" Tala asked curiously, blinking. No one answered. "Answer me, goddammit!" Tala whined, pouting. "HEY!"

"…That's Tala...!" The other teens said in unison as Tala put on a dot-eyed expression, blinking.

Jin chuckled, "To put it in short, Ivanov, your friends the Black Cats are whacked."

"Looked in a mirror lately?" Bryan asked as Jin huffed and glared at him,

"I say the same," Jin retorted, glowering at the falcon. The two shared a glaring match for a minute or so before Spencer finally slapped the two of them, making them stop. Tala watched Jin for a moment before bringing his two fingers up to his purple eye, looking at the ninja's aura.

'Hm… so this kid's aura is… Whoa, that's weird. He has a wind-earth aura and then a bit of black toward the outside, kinda like Kyo, but… NONE of his aura is around his right arm. Odd…'

Jin looked over at Tala, "What are you doing…?"

"Err… looking at your aura?" Tala replied honestly as the ninja shrugged,

"Then you noticed." He said quietly, frowning lightly as he motioned to his arm. Tala nodded,

"But why?" The redhead asked as Jin stood up, stretching before putting his hands on his hips.

He sighed, shaking his head, "Don't worry about it. I don't." He walked up to the bars of the cell and slipped his right arm through it.

"What the hell are you doing!" Bryan snapped as the boy smirked and reached a little further,

"Oh… just messing with the idiots," He replied, snickering as the alarm sounded. He quickly pulled his arm back in. He jumped up, grabbing a pipe and swinging upwards, clinging to it with his legs and one arm.

Falcon ran up to the cell, "Who sounded the alarm!" She snapped, glaring. The teens just looked at each other, shrugging.

"Alarm?" Brooklyn asked innocently, "I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about. What alarm?" Falcon glared harshly at the smirking prodigy.

Tyson shrugged as well, grinning, "Yeah, ditto, Brook. We have NO clue what you're talking about."

Falcon just scoffed as she surveyed the teens in the cell. Her eyes widened slightly upon realizing one missing teen, "… Where's the Metal Bandit? No! Don't tell me he—" She stopped as her ears twitched. She looked up at the top of the cell and growled, shaking her fist. "OH! Very funny, you little brat!"

Jin jumped down, trying hard not to burst into laughter, "HA! You always have been a sucker! Man, can't believe you fell for that, Francesca!" The ninja snickered as Falcon glared daggers at the boy, clenching her fists tightly,

"YOU ARE SO LUCKY YOU'RE BEHIND BARS, NEJA'HERO!" She spun on her heel and stormed off, "ARGH!"

Jin just laughed as Hilary looked at him, "Neja'Hero?"

The boy stopped dead, "… uh…She means… Meh." He sighed, "Aw, screw it. Yeah, that's me. Names Neja'Hero…But call me that, and I'll be forced to murder you painfully. Call me Rio. Everyone else does."

Hilary smiled, "So, Hurricane Jin is really a cute kid named Rio?"

"Yup that's—" Rio stopped dead as he raised an eyebrow curiously, "… Did you just call me cute?" Hilary blushed heavily, just realizing she had said that aloud. The boy decided to just ignore it; "Eh… anyways… Yes. Name's Rio… Need me to say it again?"

"No, twice is sufficient," Brooklyn smiled lightly. Tala nodded,

"I'm going to imagine you get teased though with that name?"

"Shut up—least my name's not female."

"GRAH! WHY YOU LITTLE—!"

"Hey!" Spencer held his hands out as the two collided with them, preventing them from going anywhere, "No fighting!" The elder commanded as the two exchanged a glare before turning away and huffing. "Come on… we need to work together."

Tala scoffed, "he started it."

"Tala!"

"Fine, fine," Tala grumbled and leaned on the wall. "…" As the others started discussing ways on how to get outta the cell unnoticed, Tala held up his two fingers again. He looked over at Hiro. '…Wind-earth aura with a small amount of white.' He glanced to Brooklyn, 'a small amount of orange with black and a small bit of blue.' He smirked lightly, 'Just as I thought.'

"They only chance we have… is if —" Hiro was cut off.

"Wait! Rio…!" Tyson looked at the boy, who nodded, "What… I mean… We saw you with your sister. Arca… What happened to her?"

Rio sighed, "I'm… not sure… All I know is she's safe with her little 'seeing-eye bird'…" Rio replied as he leaned on the wall, his legged crossed.

"Seeing eye-bird?" Lee mimicked.

"Eh… not technically a bird…" He replied. "Just the kid's bit beast is a bird."

"… Rio," Brooklyn began, "Summer of the Black Cats. How old is she?"

"Uhhh… 6 I think," Rio replied, "Why?"

"You told us we could trust 2 of the girls on the team, right…?" Brooklyn said, as Rio nodded, "And that they were the most different in the team, but not in the way we think, correct…?" Rio nodded again. Tala shot straight up,

"That's it! Summer's the most different of her team!" Tala replied, an uncharacteristic grin on his face. "When I went to their house, Summer transformed! Almost like Ming Ming, except I almost went blind… She transforms with this crystal ball thing…!"

Rio smirked, "… Heh. Nice going… you're right. Summer is one of the girls you can trust." Tala smirked, crossing his arms as he sat back down. "Can you think of the other?" Rio asked curiously. The redhead's smirk fell as he slumped, sighing, as Rio sweatdropped, "…I… take that as a no."

"Who is the other girl that is that different…?" Tyson mused, leaning back on the wall. "Oh, maybe that Mitch girl? She is, like, the only girl without a sibling…"

Rio simply kept a blank face, "Find out for yourself…" He shrugged as he curiously looked out the barred window. The dimly lit room was hard enough to see in as it was, but now with the window blocked by what seemed to be a tree (suggesting they were high off the ground), even less light got it. "So… we're in the Russian Balkov Abbey, right?"

They all looked at him. Spencer blinked, "Er… yes. Yes, we are… Why?" The tall blonde asked as the bluenette sighed and just shook his head, dismissing the subject.

"Never mind…" He said slowly as he closed his eyes, "just… never mind."

———XX

"Boris."

The elderly man turned around from messing with some triggers. "Yes? What is it, Falcon?"

The purple-haired girl leaned casually on the control panel next to Boris, who had returned to flicking switches and pressing buttons, "Well, I wanted to ask you something, sir."

"Spit it out."

"Well… when can I get rid of him? You know, Rio?" Falcon asked, smirking evilly. "He's been here long enough—I wanna get his bit beast, anyway."

Boris sighed and glanced at her, "Well, do we have the girl yet?" Falcon stubbornly shook her head as Boris rolled his eyes, "We need to keep him alive—at least until we have his sister, then, do what you will." Falcon puffed one of her cheeks out, pouting, to show her annoyance,

"What?" She asked, glowering at the man, who seemed pretty much unaffected. "Can't I at least torture them a little? A LITTLE?"

"No."

"Ugh!" Falcon stomped her foot down and sighed angrily, "That's not fair."

"Life's not fair."

Falcon glowered, growling, "What are you now? My dad?" She lowered her voice and made it gruff, mimicking the man, "'Life's not fair.'" Boris glared at the girl as she glared back, harsher. "I don't care if it's fair or not! I'm getting annoyed! And if I wasn't here, you know what? You wouldn't have gotten anywhere in this damn process!"

"Fine, you've made your point…" Boris grumbled. "But the process is almost complete. If we just get your little Princess teammate and the blood of the metal bandit, we'll be able to make the most evil bit beast ever!" Boris yelled, laughing evilly. Falcon slapped him in the back of the head, growling,

"Just BLURT OUT the evil plan! SURE! JUST BLURT IT OUT!" Falcon sighed angrily, "I mean seriously, how can you call yourself a villain? Always blurting out the evil plans? Sheesh! I'm surprised they haven't broken out yet! Or better yet! I'm surprised the twerp Summer and her little friend Kyo aren't on their way here!"

———XX

'_So we are… going where, again?_' Kyo asked curiously as Summer dragged the girl down the street, the blonde—who was now normal age (6 years old) again— was seemingly dragging her around in circles, if you asked Kyo.

"We're going to whats-his-face's lab so we can try to break out the rest of the gang and stop the meanie from hurting anybody!" Summer replied hastily as Kyo let out a silent sigh.

'_I told you to ask for directions…_'

"What are you? My mom? Shut up I know where I'm going!"

'_You said that 20 minutes ago.'_

"And YOU know where we're going?"

'_Yes._'

"WELL WHERE THEN?"

'_There_.' Kyo pointed in front of themselves— and lo and behold there was the Balkov Abbey in all it's glory… **not**. But it was there, and that was all that mattered right now.

"… I hate you." Summer grumbled. "So, Kee, what now?" The blonde asked curiously, "I mean, we can't just waltz in there, can we? We'll get spotted."

'_Well…_' Kyo started, '_Didn't Rio tell us that there was a hidden passage way under something of the sort?_'

"…Oh."

_''Oh' is right…'_ The prodigy girl let out another silent sigh as Summer started dragging her to the side of the building. '_This is going to be chaotic_.'

"I heard that! Er… I mean… I…! Aw forget." The 6 year old gave up on a retort and dragged her up to a bush, moving it aside, revealing a hidden trap door. No sooner had the child laid a hand on it, four strong arms of two people grabbed her and Kyo, clamping their hands over the girls' mouths, preventing any screams for help they might have tried to call for.

Summer struggled, tears in her eyes, as she flailed wildly, the man easily keeping her from moving. When she made no avail, she slowly stopped as the two guards dragged them off. '_Man!_' She growled angrily to herself, _'I bet if I had that stupid book Dad gave Autumn, I could use it as a weapon… Wait! I gots a better weapon!_'

Summer smirked underneath the gloved hand of the man, '_Good thing I gots fangs…'_ She took as deep a breath she could before…

"OW!" The guard yelped and dropped the blonde Egyptian, shaking his hand. "SHE BIT ME!"

Summer just laughed, mockingly, yet bitterly at thesame point:"SUCKERS!" She grabbed Kyo's hand while the other guard was distracted and tugged her away.

"NO! GET THEM!" Nameless-guard-number-2 yelled as Nameless-guard-number-1 nodded. The two guards chased after them, but Summer snapped the orb that was around her neck off the chain and held it high as it grew in size. She yelled as loud as she could as a huge bird bit beast appeared behind her, blocking her from the guards,

"RADIANT THUNDER!"

* * *

The cell was starting to get damp. The pipe's above the floor had a crack and were dripping with an annoying '_tmp, tmp, tmp, tmp!"_ sound as they hit the cool, hard stone floor.

"Home sweet home, huh Tal?" Bryan asked sarcastically as said boy rolled his eyes,

"Whatever you say, Bry… I have a bad feeling this isn't going to end well, though…" Tala mumbled as the cell was thrown into another long, cold silence, nothing but the heavy breathing of a certain bluenette who had just discovered he was claustrophobic…

"Tyson," Hiro sighed, "The cell isn't THAT small…"

"I can't help it!" Tyson breathed, glancing around nervously, "ACK! THE WALLS! THEY'RE CLOSING IINNN!"

Rio stared at him for a long time, "If I didn't know any better...I'd say he found this humorous and he's faking it."

Hiro sighed as Rio poked Tyson in the shoulder, causing thedragon to topple to the side, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say I agree with you…" Rio sweatdropped as Tyson complained about hitting his head, all "claustrophobic-ness" forgotten.

"Hey, Rio…" Tala started, "Your aura. Why is it that you don't have your aura around your right arm?" Tala asked curiously as the group turned to Rio, who hand stiffened up, sweating nervously.

"My… aura…?" He asked carefully, "Uh… I uh… Well…"

The room was sent into another long, eerie silence as Rio bit his lip, suddenly interesting in a certain spot on the floor. It stayed like this for what seemed like forever before someone finally spoke, although it wasn't Rio,

"Yo Coach! We're here to break you out!" A familiar squeaky voice piped up from outside of the cell. Rio blinked and looked at the cell door, seeing two girls standing there, grinning (or at least one was)

"Kyo! Summer! What are you doing here!" Rio asked frantically.

"We're here to bust ya out!" Summer replied, grinning widely as Kyo nodded in silent agreement. Rio fumed, clenching his fist tightly,

"NO! You idiots—get out of here! You're going to—!"

Too late. The loud buzzing echoed through the room, red lights flashed everywhere—Summer and Kyo had tripped the alarm.

* * *

… Not much to say except I'm hoping I didn't confuse anyone and I'm sorry if the chapter sucked…-sweatdrop-

**(1)** Me: -looks at Lee and other White Tiger-X's- You were supposed to come in in Chapter 4!  
Lee: Oops? Well it's your fault! You forgot us!  
Me: SO?  
Mariah: Ugh... T.T

**(2)** Means "fucking bitch" in Russian.

Yup… Well… **R&R Please.**


	9. Chapter 8: His Deactivation

WHE UPDATE! I tried really hard to get this up before I left on vacation and made you all wait about 2 or so weeks for an update –sweatdrop- Hope the chapter's okay! I got this up right before I left on my vacation, so YAY!

XXX

**tornadicwulf666: **Ya hit the nail on the head! –shot- Yeah, your hunch is correct. –sweatdrop-

**whyamidoingthis01: **Heh, I was kinda hoping the chapter didn't confuse anyone. The rest should flow pretty smoothly now :)

**00kamijin: **I basically put the aura's into the story so people could figure out the kids. But don't worry, you'll find out their parents before the end of the story. Heck, you're probably gonna find out Sum and Aut's parents this chapter o.o;

XXX

**DISCLAIMER: **You know the drill:

I own my OC's,  
I own the plot,  
but own Beyblade?  
I think not. Get reading if you have already bothered to read this.

* * *

**Chapter 8: His Deactivation**

**—PREVIOUSLY—**

"_Yo Coach! We're here to break you out!" A familiar squeaky voice piped up from outside of the cell. Rio blinked and looked at the cell door, seeing two girls standing there, grinning (or at least one was)_

"_Kyo! Summer! What are you doing here!" Rio asked frantically._

_"We're here to bust ya out!" Summer replied, grinning widely as Kyo nodded in silent agreement. Rio fumed, clenching his fist tightly,_

"_NO! You idiots—get out of here! You're going to—!"_

_Too late. The loud buzzing echoed through the room, red lights flashed everywhere—Summer and Kyo had tripped the alarm._

**—NOW—**

Summer looked ashamedly at the ground, "We're sorry, coach, we didn't—"

Rio cut her off, "—Know!" He finished. "Now get out of here; I'll cover!" Rio snapped as Summer nodded,

"C'mon, Kyo," The child dragged the slim girl in between a tight space of two large control panels. The slunk into the darkness, going unnoticed. Rio ran up to the cell door and pretended to pull his arm from between the bars just as 3 guards raced into the room from one way, Falcon and Rin from the other.

"Who the hell tripped the alarm this time!" Falcon growled as Rio grinned innocently, "And I KNOW it wasn't you, Hurricane! So don't even try to protest you did!"

Rio sighed dejectedly, "Was worth a shot," He muttered, walking angrily back to his spot in the cell as he plopped down, cross-legged, his hands on his knees. "Bitch."

"I heard that," Falcon growled as she looked around. "…Someone else is here."

Rin's ears twitched, "Hm? I hear breathing… child and a girl…" The neko-jin turned to the two control panels where Kyo and Summer were hiding between. "YOU TWO!"

"ACK!" Summer squeaked as Rin pulled her out by the collar of her shirt and holding her high off the ground so they were making eye contact. Falcon grabbed Kyo, but simply held the girl's arms, preventing her from leaving. Summer flailed wildly as she hung suspended, "LEMME GO YA BIG MEANIE I'LL TELL MY DADDY ON YOU AND HE'LL BEAT YOU **UP **WEALLY BAD AND YOU'LL BE **SORRY**!"

Rin rolled her eyes, "He isn't here, dork. And flailing does you NO good…" The child huffed and grabbed the orb around her neck and clutched it tightly,

"FINE!" She plucked the orb off the chain as it started growing, "ATTACK WITH RADIANT THUNDER!"

Rin growled and was forced to drop her (or fear electrocution) as the 6 year old took off in a burst of speed toward Falcon, "RADIANT THUNDER!" She yelled as bolts of lightning crashed down from the ceiling, hitting everywhere. Falcon and Rin, along with the 3 guards, were forced the run from the room or fear getting zapped by a powerful bolt of lightning. Kyo ducked in cover, the gang in the cell backed up against the wall, until Summer managed to calm her bit beast down.

"…" There was a long silence, excluding Summer's heavy breathing. "… Well…" The 6-year-old started, "That was fun." Rio just glared at the girl,

"What in Zeus' name did you think you were DOING!" He yelled, throwing his arms up, glaring harshly.

"Trying to break you out!" Summer replied haughtily, crossing her arms with her nose in the air. "I'm glad to see I'm APPRECITATED!"

"Appreciated!" Rio corrected, growling, "And I didn't need your help! You two are gonna get caught and for all we know the … the… " The boy stuttered slightly, trying to think of an excuse, "the… the WORLD COULD BLOW UP!" He waved his arms frantically to prove his point.

'_Well excuse us for wanting to help…_' Kyo sighed silently and dejectedly. Rio gave the girl a stern, slight glare,

"Kee, it's not that, it's the fact that if they get your bit beast—!" Rio sighed, losing his temper as he slumped against the cell wall, "To put it frankly… we'll all be screwed. You know what'll happen…" He trailed off.

'_I'm sorry_,' Kyo apologized as she shifted her weight lightly, '_We were just worried. You're important too, you know._'

Rio sighed, "Kyo… you two gotta get outta here. Now. Don't worry about me."

"But Wio-Kun!" Summer protested as Rio glared at her, slightly blushing from the nickname, as the child frowned, "We can't leave you here…"

"Hey," Rio smiled lightly, "I've endured worse than _anything_ Boris can dish out at me. Now, get out of here!"

Kyo nodded as Summer started to pull her away, but before they could reach the door of the opposing hallway, Summer shrieked. The entire group in the cell jumpedslightly insurprise as heavy footsteps (whoever making them was apparently wearing boots...) sounded down the stone corridor…along with cries of "LEMME GO YA BIG MEANIE" and struggling and grunting. Bryan's eyes widened,

"Boris…" He muttered as the elderly (VERY elderly…) man walked up to the cell door, holding a struggling Summer high off the ground by her shirt collar (A/N: That seems to happen to her a lot, huh?).

"Well, well, well… if it isn't the BBA Revolution, Blitzkrieg Boyz, BEGA 5… and twerp." Borisadressed."What a pleasure…" Rio huffed,

"Nice to see you too, purple-headed freak." The boy growled as Bryan smirked,

"I agree with the ninja for once." The two shared a small smirk with each other as Boris growled,

"SILENCE!" He snarled, "You are MY prisoners now and you better respect me or face death!" Hiro, yes, Hiro,scoffed, raising an eyebrow,

"You wouldn't." The 23-year-old said defiantly, crossing his arms, as Tyson snickered at his brother's boldness.

Tyson had to agree, "You wouldn't have the guts, you freak!" Boris growled, glaring as coldly as he could—it didn't affect them one bit. Kai's death glares were worse than this.

"Insolence!" Boris snapped as Kai shrugged boredly. "That's it! Falcon!"

The purple-haired girl straightened up boredly, "What is it now?" Boris ignored that she hadn't addressed him properly,

"Get the cyborg. I have plans for him…" Boris turned his attention to Tala, who barely managed to suppress a shiver at the stare, but still managed to glare hard at him. Falcon nodded,

"Right away." She replied. "And what of the intruders?" She asked as Summer continued to struggle and flail her arms and legs, shouting Egyptian profanities at the director. Kyo was standing quietly, her arms behind her back, with Rin holding the girls slim wrists together tightly to prevent escape.

"Hmph… Take the girl to the lab upstairs. As for this… child… " Boris paused, looking at Summer, who was now shouting curses at the man in every language she knew. The elderly man looked at Rio before turning to Falcon again, "we will just dispose of this child in the cell."

"WHAT AM I! TRASH!" The Egyptian girl yelled angrily as Boris rolled his eyes.

"Oh please." The director said boredly. "Just get the girl out of here…get her bit beast so we can get this over with!"

Falcon nodded, "Right away." She grabbed Kyo and tugged her away, the girl showing no sign of struggle at all.

Rio growled as he ran up to the bars and clutched them tightly, glaring so harshly at the man that it even made him flinch slightly, "If you hurt her, I _swear_ I will murder you and have my bit beast rip you to shreds...!" The bluenette's hazel eyes slit in a catlike manner and he bared his fangs, "I _SWEAR_ IT, BORIS!"

Boris scoffed, pretending he was never afraid, "Oh please—you're as worthless as your father…you couldn't do a thing to me," Boris threw the door open, throwing Rio into the side wall after the boy lost his grip on the bars. Boris also had hit Brooklyn and Mystel with the door as he tossed it open, and throwing Summer into the cell. Before the child hit the ground, Hiro caught her in his arms, Summer sparring the young male a shaky smile of gratitude with a trail oftears running down her cheeks. "Hmph… Falcon, go get the cyborg..." A long pause. "Wait... " It just registered that Falcon had walked off with Kyo. "FALCON! I ordered you to get the cyborg! ARGH! **RIN!** GET HIM INSTEAD! **NOW**!"

Rin flinched, "Y-yes sir!" She ran into the cell and grabbed Tala's arm, "C'mon, kid!"

"NO!" Tala struggled the entire way there. "STOP!"

Kai growled and grabbed Tala's arm, "He's not going anywhere… Not with you. He's my friend and I won't let you hurt him, not again…" Tala smiled lightly at the boy, who returned it with a smirk.

"Oh, I think he IS going somewhere…" Rin tugged Tala hard, making Kai lose his grip on his friend, as she pulled him out of the cell. As Kai jumped to grab Tala's arm again, the cell door slammed shut, leaving Brooklyn and Mystel with a headache and Kai with a small trail of blood running down his temple from hitting the door hard. Apparently cell door bars do more damage than they look like they would.

Rin clamped a hand over the redhead's mouth as he shouted angry Russian at her, "Say good bye, Tally-kun," She teased, grinning evilly, "Cause you won't be seeing your friends again."

"Tala!" Kai looked at the redhead worriedly before glaring harshly at Rin, growling, "Leave him alone!"

Tala whipped in Rin's grip, trying desperately to get free—but the pink-haired neko-jin had more of a grip that one would ever except. She kept a tight hold on him as she dragged him away, Kai calling desperately after him, Tala desperately trying to call back.

And all the while, Summer cried.

* * *

**A FEW MINUTES LATER…**

"Please, Summer, stop crying…" Mystel cooed at the 6-year-old. He had taken her from Hiro a few moments after she had burst into tears. "Summer…" Everyone was distraught. Rio was in the corner, his face buried in his knees, which were pulled up to his chest, muttering in Russian. Kai kept punching the cell wall, cursing "evil pink-haired neko-jins and idiotic directors who steal friends". Brooklyn was still rubbing his head where the cell door hit him and argued that his head was not bleeding (and the others gave up trying to convince him that his head was, indeed, bleeding). Daichi, Kevin,and Ian were speaking in rapid Japanese/Russian/Chinese mix, panicking about something.

Garland looked at Mystel sadly, as the Egyptian frantically tried to calm the child down, but with no avail. "She just won't stop, will she?" Garland asked Hiro as the blunette sighed,

"I don't know… She's upset." Hiro explained as Garland frowned as Summer tried to talk through her sobs.

"I-I-I-It's a-all m-m-my f-f-fault! I-I-I n-never should've c-c-come h-h-here!" She spluttered, sobbing. Mystel just rubbed her back, muttering to her in soothing Egyptian.

"What does she mean?" Lee asked as he turned to Rio, who just shook his head without looking up, silently saying 'No, I can't say.'

"I-I-I… I want m-my daddy…" Summer sobbed, clutching Mystel's damp shirt tightly. "I want m-my daddy a-a-and mommy! I-I-I want my sissy! M-My real sissy!"

Rio looked up at her, "Summer…" He frowned as the smaller Egyptian as the girl shook her head "no"frantically. Rio bowed his head sullenly, '_If only… if only it had never happened… Why did it have to happen? Why did it have to happen to US? To... a child...?_' Suddenly, the whole room was filled with a bright light, blinding everyone.

* * *

—**FLASHBACK**—

_You see a small home in the middle of a large clearing, no buildings visible for miles and you can only see trees, a 9 year old is skipping around the field, which is bursting with so many types of flowers. She picks a large bouquet before running towards the house, where her family is._

_"Mommy! Mommy!"_

_A young man turned around from tucking in his 1-year-old daughter to look at his other 9-year-old daughter run up to him, holding a bundle of flowers in her small arms. The young boy, around 27 or so, may have been male, but to his daughters, he was their 'mother' while the male's husband was their father. He didn't mind the least. "Hey there, dear. What cha got there, Autumn?" He smiled and kneeled down. Autumn beamed,_

_"Mommy! Wook! I gots flowahs from da field!" Autumn held out an array of flowers to her 'mother', "Gots em just for you!"_

_The man chuckled and picked the small child, "Aww… thank you Autumn. How about we go put them in a vase?" He smiled warmly at her as Autumn beamed, grinning wildly as her 'mother' gently took the flowers from her and put them in a vase on the table that was filled with water._

_"Like 'em?" Autumn asked curiously as her 'mother' looked down at her._

_"No," He replied as he kissed Autumn's forehead in a motherly way, "I love them. They're beautiful… We'll show 'em to Daddy when he gets home, okay? Go out and play until then. Oh, would you take Summer out for some fresh air as well please?"_

_Autumn nodded, grinning as she cuddled up to her 'mother' before he put her down, "Okies… I wove you Mommy…" Autumn cradled Summer gently to her chest after her 'mother' handed her to the 9 year old and ran outside carefully. The second she did, she saw a large column of darkness and light joining together, and then… nothing. Nothing but blackness. Next thing she knew, she woke up in a man's laboratory, clutching her baby sister, her parents nowhere in sight._

—**END FLASHBACK—**

* * *

"… What was that?" Ian wondered aloud as Rio looked at Summer, frowning. 

'_She sent us a vision of her past. She remembers the day she was sent here… That man. That man was Boris… I remember being in his lab, too. I remember looking around and seeing all of the Black Cats… but they seemed different then they do now. These Black Cats, bar Kyo and Summer, seem… eviler. Something just isn't right_.' Rio mused to himself, frowning.

"Rio?" Lee looked at the boy, "What was that?" Lee voiced the question again to the one who seemed the most knowledgeable in things concerning his teammates.

"Summer… She… " Rio looked at Summer, who was now fast asleep, cuddled up against Mystel. "Well, she trusts you all enough… that… sent sheyou all a vision of her past."

"That boyhersisterkept calling 'mommy'…" Mariah crossed her arms, sparing a glance to Mystel, "looked a LOT like Mystel, you know?" The group was thrown into silence, the only thing heard was Mystel's soft Egyptian whispers to the child.

"Yeah… " Garland agreed, "He did… Weird." He murmured as the group turned to Mystel, who was an inch from falling asleep as well. Brooklyn watched him, smiling lightly,

'_He really can be such a mother at times. I wouldn't be surprised if that was him in the flashback…_' Of course not a lot of things surprised Brooklyn—being a prodigy who has visions of the future has advantages.

"Did you… really think that that kid looked… like me, Tinsel?" Mystel asked tiredly, but teasingly as Garland glared.

"Yes I did, you sugar-high peppy freak…" Garland replied back as Mystel smirked.

"This is all starting to get complicated," Mariah muttered as everyone ignored Mystel and Garland, "And Gary, Kevin, Lee and I weren't even here for half of it…"

"I know…" Kevin admitted quietly, "But I have a bad feeling it's only gonna get more complicated the more we get involved."

"What?" Tyson asked angrily, "So you're saying we shouldn't get involved!"

Kevin sighed, "No! That's not what I'm saying! I'm saying the more we get involved and try to help—"

Lee cut his youngest teammate off, "—the more things that will get us confused and make things hard to understand …" Lee finished. "That what you're trying to say, Kev?" Kevin nodded. Tyson sighed,

"Sorry, Kevin… It's just…" Tyson trailed off.

"I can clear things up."

"Huh?" Daichi turned to Rio, who was sitting with his left arm over his knee, the other leg stretched out in front of him. Rio shrugged,

"I said 'I can clear things up.'" The boy repeated. "Want do you want to know?"

The group looked at each other for a minute or so before Tyson spoke up, "We want to know what the _HELL_ is going on!"

* * *

They had been locked in a cell, far away from the others, on an even higher level. There were at least 30 levels to the abbey, and he was put on level 28, which had maximum security, while the others were on level 6—He used to be on level 12. There was no way to escape, and if he even tried, it was for sure death. There was nothing he could get out and help his friends… he was as doomed as he was—as much as he hated to admit it. He could at least be lucky he was trapped in this dim cell with a friend. 

Tala looked glumly at the girl next to him, "… Kyo…"

Kyo didn't look at him, her frowning, pale face and turquoise eyes keeping its gaze on the cell wall opposite to her, but showed she was paying attention by nodding.

"… What do you think will happen?" Tala asked as Kyo frowned, closing her eyes and shaking her head sadly—she had refused to speak to him since they were thrown into the cell. Her shoulders moved up and down ever so slightly in a small shrugging gesture. "Kyo… I want to know. Why?"

At that question, Kyo just had to turn her head to look at the boy questionably.

"Why?" Tala repeated, "Why does Boris want you? Me? My friends?"

—SWITCH POV TO KYO'S—

I couldn't help but be puzzled at the question. I, in honest to goodness truth, didn't know exactly. I don't know why Boris wants me, but I know it has something to do with my bit beast… that's it. I didn't know why Boris wanted Tala, but I know he has no use of his friends. He's just keeping them there so he has a leash on Tala—like if Tala didn't cooperate, he would kill his friends. Of course, the old man hasn't threatened that yet, but I wouldn't put it past him.

I just shook my head and shrugged as Tala sighed, "Kyo… Can I ask you something else?"

I nodded as Tala's gaze lowered to the ground, suddenly finding the stones of the floor interesting.

"I want to know… why Rio… Hurricane Jin… I want to know why he doesn't have an aura around his right arm." Tala glanced up. "Kyo, why is that?"

—NORMAL POV—

"Kyo, why is that?" Tala asked as Kyo looked lost for words. It was silent for at least 5 minutes, "Kyo! Tell me!" Tala urged, glaring at the girl.

_'…I… I can't tell you._' She finally spoke (well, telepathically). '_He wanted me to keep quiet, so I shall honour that_.'

"…Understood, I guess," Tala replied glumly. "But I got ONE last question… if I'm not bothering you."

'_Not the least_.' Kyo replied, smiling, '_Ask me all you want_.'

Tala smirked back, "Well… Cyra. He isn't really Makoto's brother… is he?" Tala asked curiously. "I never got a chance to… look at his aura… but I can just tell. Rin lied when she said Makoto and Cyra were brothers, didn't she?"

'…_ She did. I don't know why—Makoto didn't protest. But all I know is Cyra and RIN are related—step-siblings_.'

"She mentioned earlier that she actually was related to Cyra. She was explaining something to me at your guys' house." Tala recalled, closing his eyes.

Kyo frowned, '_So she's switching stories? My, I'm confused_.'

"…As am I," Tala admitted, sighing heavily. "But you know, I've noticed one thing…"

'_You're very observant, aren't you?_' Kyo asked, smirking and chuckling silently.

Tala glared playfully, smirking, "Yes, I am… but the point is… Rio, when he was Hurricane Jin, he had a sister… And you know…" Tala trailed off.

'…_ And you know what?_' Kyo urged, raising her eyebrow.

Tala jumped slightly, regaining his thought, "Oh, right… and you know, I gotta say. Arca looked a lot like you… " Kyo froze and tensed up. Tala smirked triumphantly, "I knew it!" Tala pointed half-heartedly at the girl, "You're Arca! You're Rio's sister, who's blind AND mute! You use telepathy because you can't talk and you have Summer lead you everywhere because you're blind and can't see! All those times you told me you couldn't see, I thought you meant you couldn't see the aura's—but you couldn't see, period. All those times you looked someone blindly, like they weren't even there, it was because you couldn't see them" Tala paused for a moment, "All those times… you didn't act surprised… " Tala trailed off.

Kyo smiled lightly, '_You hit the nail on the head._'

"I never would've thought." Tala admitted, frowning lightly, "I never would've thought you were blind… or mute."

'_Fire's can really destroy more than a home, huh?_' Kyo replied sadly, but thoughtfully.

"A fire did this to you? You mean you weren't born like that?" Tala asked, eyes wide. Kyo nodded,

'Yes. A fire destroyed not only our home, but my sight and voice as well…' Kyo replied as Tal frowned.

The redhead looked at the ground, "That sucks."

'_Yeah, tell me about it…_'

"Hey Kyo, I got one last question. Not to change the subject so quickly, but…" Tala waited for a minute. Once Kyo nodded, he continued, "But… What's your bit beast? It's been killing me. Your aura was so dark and black… you must have some sort of dark bit beast…!"

Kyo looked up at the ceiling absentmindedly, '_You want to know my bit beast? Sure. I can tell you. My bit beast is—'_ The blind girl was cut off as someone slammed their hand against the outside of the stone wall. A familiar black-haired boy walked to the bars of the cell and smirked,

"Well, kiddies, afraid times run out for one of ya," Cyra kept smirking, his blue eyes, which used to show a carefree attitude, showed nothing but evilness and betrayal. "Ivanov, the sand's at the bottom for you."

Tala just glared at him, raising an eyebrow, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Cyra mockingly leaned on the cell bars, peering in, "What? Never heard of an hour glass?"

"Could've just said that."

"I like messing with people, okay?" Cyra replied brazenly and playfully. "Either way, Tala, boss wants to see you. How fun!"

Tala growled, "Fuck_ off,_ you clashing freak… I'm not going to see that nut job!" Tala snarled as Cyra huffed,

"I only clash 'cause I'm colour blind, okay? Sheesh." The black haired half-neko-jin unlocked the cell door, but didn't open it. "Listen, I'm not going to drag you. Just come with me easily and I won't be forced to hurt you," Cyra replied honestly. "I'm not like the others— I have a heart. It's evil... but I have a heart."

Tala huffed, "Really? I couldn't tell!" Tala snapped sarcastically as Cyra frowned,

"Then… I'm sorry I have to do this Tala…" Cyra pulled his arm back and squeezed his eyes shut, "I'm really sorry." A ball of water appeared in his open hand. Tala watched with wide eyes as Cyra threw his arm forward as the ball of water shot a hard spray of water into the cell, "VIPER WALL GRAVITY!"

* * *

(SWITCH POV)

I groaned as I struggled to open my eyes. I… I can't remember what happened. I only remember blacking out… Wait.. I blacked out from a surge of water…Cyra…

My eyes flew open as I scanned the room. Where… was I now? I tried to sit up, only to find my waist, wrists and ankles tethered down to a table.

"Glad to see you're awake."

I looked to the side, seeing Falcon smirking evilly. She had slightly see-through blue-lensed goggles over her eyes and wore a white lab coat and black gloves… Hell, she looks like an evil scientist…

I glared at her, "What do you think you're doing?" I snarled as she shrugged, smirking still.

"Tala, I like ya n' all," The kouchi dialect girl's smirk faded for a moment, turning into a mocking frown, "But Boris instructed me to do a little work on ya, my cybernetic friend."

"Work how?" I asked crudely as I gave her a blank, narrowed eyed glare.

Falcon just moved in front of me and tapped my forehead a couple times, smirking again, "Deactivation."

* * *

'_They were incredibly stupid to just leave the door open_.' Kyo mused as she wandered down the hallway. '_Evil geniuses just aren't that genius anymore_.' The girl easily hid in the shadows and went unnoticed completely. '_Ahh the upsides of having a dark, but good, bit beast_.' 

Every guard that went past her didn't even notice the blind girl getting tugged along by another boy. Who's the boy? No worries there— it's just her bit beast in human form. If they wanted his mistress, they were going to have to go through him.

'_I told you already, they want YOU, not me.'_ Kyo said in a calm anger towards the bit beast, who simply shrugged.

"**We're almost there**," The bit beast argued back telepathically, seeing he didn't want to give their cover away. "**Just a little longer.**"

'_That's what you said 15 minutes ago. Generally, 'almost there' means 5 or so minutes!_'

"**Are you questioning me, Mistress?**"

_'Are you questioning ME?'_

"**Sorry, Mistress…**"

'_Forgiven. Now…'_ Kyo looked around blindly, '_Where are we?_'

"**The main hallway… We need to go down a few levels before we can reach the others.**"

Kyo raised an incredulous eyebrow, '_How many is 'a few' levels…?_'

"**Err…twen…ty …two…**" The bit beast didn't dare look back at the dark scowl coming from his mistress—he shuddered from the intensity, "**B-but no worries! I know a simple and easy way to go down them all to the correct level!**"

'_If you DARE mention 'the laundry shoot' you WILL find yourself in painful position in a pink beyblade…_' Kyo threatened as her human-formed bit beast paled with wide eyes.

"**Err… why… no! Of course not! I-I w-was simply suggesting…**" He thought quickly, "**The stairs!**"

Kyo grumbled, apparently not amused the least, '_Want me to push you?_'

* * *

"Okay. So You want to know what all is going on?" Rio asked as they all nodded. "Well...As summarized as I can get it... Boris wants Kyo's bit beast so he can create the most evil bit beast ever, he wants my blood so the bit beast has a part of a soul, why my blood is beyond me, though, and he's probably gonna try to use Tala as a weapon or something I think... " Rio trailed off. 

Tyson sighed heavily, looking sadly at Hiro, "You… think Tala's okay, Bro?" Hiro glanced up from looking at the floor.

"… I… " The elder looked lost for words, "I… don't know, Tyson…" Tyson frowned as Hiro sighed. The whole cell was silent, other than the occasional cough from Mystel for being allergic to dust, and the monotonous "clunk, clunk, clunk…" of Rio tossing rocks against the wall.

"Tinsel."

Everyone blinked, turning to Summer, who apparently had woken up. "What?" Mystel voiced the question they all were silently asking.

"Tinsel." Summer repeated tiredly. "I just remembered… my mommy always called my daddy 'Tinsel' to make him mad." Summer replied, smiling lightly. Rio stopped throwing rocks against the wall and looked absentmindedly over at Summer,

"Tinsel?" The boy mimicked as Summer grinned and nodded, getting her pep back. "And my daddy would also call my mommy 'a sugar-high peppy freak' in return!"

"Yeah!" Summer nodded frantically, hyperly. "Then my daddy would call my mommy ' Garland exchanged a look with Brooklyn that clearly said 'it couldn't be….'

* * *

(SWITCH POV'S) 

Darkness. All I see is darkness. I try to open my eyes, but I can't do it….

It's then I realize… I have no control. Whatever Falcon did to me… Ugh, I can't remember.

"It's finally done…" That was Falcon's voice..

"Yes, you did well... Now, we just do this…" Boris? "And he's completely shut down…!" I slowly loose all my consciousness, fading into darkness, this time not to wake up…

(NORMAL POV)

"Was there a major point to this?" Falcon asked boredly, observing Tala's limp, but standing, figure as the boy hung his head, completely shut down. Boris smirked,

"Yes Falcon, there was! I have de—" A growl. "Err… I mean YOU have deactivated him! Once I re-activate him, with this chip on his neck he will…" Boris trailed off and laughed evilly as Falcon rolled her eyes,

"Will WHAT, oh smart one?" Falcon grumbled sarcastically as Boris glared at her,

"He will be under MY—" Another growl. "I… I mean OUR control! He will be OUR," He put heavy emphasis on "our", "pawn to control!"

"So I see," Falcon said boredly as Boris tapped the chip on Tala's neck, making the small device glow and light up. The cybernetic teen's body slowly tensed as he lifted his head, looking directly into Falcon's eyes. Falcon raised an eyebrow, noting Tala's eyes were now a solid, dull purple, with no highlights visible at all.

"Cyber Tala!" Boris declared, liking that he could call the boy by his old name he had once called him, "I am Boris! And you are my— I mean OUR pawn. Do you have any objections to your Master?" Boris tried hard to ignore the glare from Falcon… it didn't work— "And Mistress?" The neko-jin girl smirked contently.

Tala looked blankly at Boris, glancing between him and Falcon for a moment,before responding in his old monotone, "I have no objections, Master. I am here to serve."

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

GASPOREZ. Tala's been deactivated! He's in Boris' (And Falcon's… ) control! What will happen now? 

Even I don't know… actually, no, yes I do… meh whatever.

**R&R PLEASE!**


	10. Chapter 9: Drabbles of a Bit Beast

NOTE: I am SO sorry I took so long on this… I know it's unusual for me, but I've been kinda frantic and brain-dead lately. I'm trying to get the most out of my summer (sleeping in…friends over… sitting and doing nothing except for staring at the ceiling for 20 minutes… yeah…) and I've kinda neglected my stories… Sorry! And this chapter is sorta pointless anyways—not too much happens. Sorry… again… And Icould've SWORN TO HELL I PUT THIS CHAPTER UP. -pouts- I hate my computer. -mumbling- I swear I put it up, dammit... grrrraaaaaaaah...

Anyways…

HEY Y'ALL! –wave- I'm home from vacation so I figured I better get working quick on this chapter! And I wanna thank all my reviwers (except one… -huff/glare-) for reviewing so much and keeping me going… you all make me a happy wolfie. :) Well… –glare, points at B-O-T-W- …Except you!

**XXX Reviews:**

**00kamijin: **Wow. You are like… really good… Most of them are right except for a few o.o…. As for the Makoto-stepbro-Cyra thing… I spent a good hour one night figuring out everything I hadn't before (the other parents of those I didn't do, the rest of the plot/stories behind some people, ending… and all that crap) and there is a way… but it's extremely complicated o.O; … it's doable. It'll be explained sooner or later, though.

**LettuceNPudding: (x 3) **Hehe, thanks for the reviews, they're appreciated –smile- Take your time reading :)

**whyamidoingthis01: **Nyaah, thanks! I'm glad it was long enough! Was kinda worried about the length...

**tornadicwulf666: **I know, I feel bad for Tally D: But it'll all turn out okay, I think.

XXX

**XXX Other:**

Those were my awesome reviewers :3 –waves to them-. Now meet a person that ain't so awesome, nor nice… nor apparently decent. –glares… again-

**Brooke-of-the-Wolves: -**fume**- **…EXCUSE ME? If my story sucks so badly, Brooke-of-the-Wolves, then maybe you shouldn't even read it, let alone review! I frankly am just insulted for more than one reason! A: If you don't like something, don't fucking READ IT! B: Even if you DON'T like it, **DON'T** FREAKING **FLAME** IT. I read some stories that I don't like, but do you see ME flaming them? NO. No you don't! Smart people (or decent people, which ever you prefer) don't flame! They give **constructive criticism**. I don't care if you didn't like my story at all—I wouldn't care if the world hated it, frankly! And I said before; my OC's are like that for a REASON! Now, I say the same to you: Good RIDDENS. And you're lucky I don't have my remote with me! OH YES. And by the way… I write this crap over the course of a couple DAYS. I WILL bother continuing this story, no thanks directed at you. HMPH yourself. –glare/growl-

* * *

**Chapter 9: Drabbles of a Bit Beast**

The next few minutes were of those of silent ones. For some reason, no one seemed up to talking about… anything, really. So the group sat quietly in the dank cell, the only sound the gentle 'drip, drip, drip' of the water from the pipe above onto the stone floor and the monotonous 'clunk, clunk, clunk' of Rio throwing the rock against the wall again, and occasionally Bryan snapping at Rio to stop the noise, which Rio didn't do and obliged to ignoring him.

"This just is all wrong," Rio finally broke the long silence. "Just all wrong…"

"How so… ?" Brooklyn asked quietly, yet slightly curiously, as the bluenette ruffled his blue bangs with annoyance, sighing,

"This should be the opposing way." Came the irritated reply. "All of us shouldn't be in this… _jail_… **Boris** should. I'm thinking Falcon and the others at that, as well," The boy admitted, frowning as he opened his other hazel eye and looked around. "If we could break out, we could stop him easily…"

"Couldn't Summer slip through the bars?" Gary suggested in a shushed voice as he looked pointedly at the child, who just curiously cocked her head as if she didn't understand what they said.

The words finally caught up to the her, "Oh. Me?"

They all nodded.

"Can't." Summer replied, pointing to the bars, "A:) Evil director meanie put up motion detector-thingies. If ya so much as poke the air outside the cell, the alarm sounds." Summer sighed, frowning and preparing for her final, well-drawn out reason as she pointed to herself: "B:) …Too big." Or not. "Bars too skinny… You'd need to be… like water to get through and go undetected…."

Tyson sighed as everyone looked down hopelessly, "If only one of us could like… shape-shift or something..."

…

Everyone slowly turned to Rio, who just sat there blinking until:

"Dammit!" He cursed loudly, throwing his arms up, "Why didn't anyone bring that up before!" He stood up, puffing out an irritated cheek as he strode over to the bars, "Might be able to… I dunno. Before I was thrown in here they drained my powers sorta…" He closed his eyes tight as his tiger-stripes on his cheek lit up. His forehead lit up with a glowing, green tiger imprint as his bangs lifted as though blown by wind as a small green aura went over his body's outline.

A few minutes passed…

And some more minutes passed…

Eventually about 10 minutes passed and nothing happened, except for the fact that Rio's bangs fell limply back against his forehead and all the glowing faded away.

"What the hell?" Max finally voiced as Rio turned around and slumped against the bars dejectedly as he slid to the floor,

"I'm so sorry… I can't do anything." He hung his head, "I don't know why. I've always been able to before— I swear…"

Hiro smiled lightly, reassuring the boy, "It's okay, Rio… We'll find a way out eventually."

"Eventually might be too late!" Rio snapped, glaring. His face softened as he sighed, "… I'm sorry…"

Ray sweatdropped, "Stop apologizing so much. Sound like Brooklyn…"

"Hey! I resent that!"

"What do we do now…?" Ray asked, looking past Rio at the outside of the cell. "None of us can fit through…"

Max sighed, "Well, one thing is for certain." Everyone looked at him expectedly, thinking he had some optimistic comment. "We're all gonna _die_."

"MAX!" Mystel scolded, glaring at the blonde. "Stop it!" Summer whimpered,

"We are?" She asked quietly as she tugged Max's sleeve.

"Err… N-no… I was… joking?" Max tried to cheer up to girl. For **some** reason, it worked, and Summer grinned widely, relieved. They were so preoccupied with that matter that they didn't notice when two people snuck up to the door.

'_One shouldn't joke about death._'

"**Yeah, might hurt yourself.**"

Rio spun around, "Kyo! You're okay!" He beamed, but frowned when he noticed the boy— and like any protective older brother would, he glared at the boy, "Who the hell is he?"

'_Be nice, Nii-san; this is my bit beast in his human form._' Kyo smiled lightly, shifting her weight slightly. Her bit beast nodded, smiling, although they couldn't see it too well due to the cloak he was wearing which covered his face,

"**Pleased to meet you.**"

"Returned," Rio replied distractedly, brushing his pant leg off as Spencer looked at the two curiously,

"How come the alarms aren't going off on you two?" He asked as the boy scratched his cheek sheepishly.

"**Only goes off when you exit the cell, not when you walk up to it,**" He replied, grinning. "**It also doesn't go off if you open the door from the outside…**" He said absentmindedly, but suggestively as he leaned on the bars.

"… You guys are gonna let us out!" Daichi asked excitedly as Kyo nodded,

'_Yup. By the way, call my bit beast Dark_.' The girl replied as Dark nodded,

"**Yeah. It's my nickname because my full bit-beast given name is long and annoying… Here let me get that, Mistress,**" Dark started fiddling with the keyhole, which Kyo had previously been tinkering blindly with.

Kevin cocked his head, "Don't you… like… need a key to open it?"

Tyson nodded, agreeing, "Yeah!"

"**Shush! I know what I'm doing,**" Dark replied with annoyance, glaring heatedly at the keyhole as he stuck a paperclip in it.

'_A paperclip?_'

"**Don't question my ways, Kyo-san!**" The bit beast quickly replied as his Mistress just dropped the subject with a silent sigh.

"Hey, Dark," Mystel started thoughtfully, "You know you sorta look like Brooklyn." The bit beast paled. Kyo just shook her head,

'_Physically impossible as only Brooklyn's bit beast can look like him. My bit beast personally looks like my father, since it'd be weird if he was a girl._' Kyo responded as Dark let out a grumble of annoyance upon not getting the door open. '_For Zeus' sake! GIVE ME THAT!'_ The girl slapped Dark's hand hard, taking the paperclip and tossing it over her shoulder. '_Lord!_' Kyo mumbled as she grabbed a key out of her pocket and stuffed it in the keyhole, turning it as the door made a 'click' noise.

"**How… long have you had that key?**" The bit beast asked slowly as Kyo fumbled around for the handle,

'_Since I found it on the way down here on the steps I threatened to push you down on._' Kyo replied with annoyance as the entire group sweatdropped.

"**Hey! Lightweights!**" Came a feminine call from seemingly thin-air.

Kyo looked curiously at Dark, who simply shook his head, silently saying '_I didn't say anything!_'

"**Of course he didn't. I did! LET ME OUT! Or at least take me out of your POCKET, DAMMIT!**"

"Kai…I think you better take your beyblade out…" Hiro said as the slate-haired boy blinked. Kai just slowly reached into his pocket, bringing out Dranzer, who's bit was glowing like crazy. A few flashes of light and…

"**Ahh, finally,**" A golden haired girl, smiling, appeared next to Kai, sitting on her knees. She had a diamond marking on her forehead and long blonde hair that was in a braid. On the side of her head was a jewel and a golden and scarlet feather sticking out of it. "**Tis** **cramped in that little chip!**"

"**Only you would call it that…**" Dark mumbled. Kai just looked at the girl carefully and at her red and golden attired clothes.

He took a wild guess, "…Dranzer?"

"**In the flesh, Master Kai!**" She grinned and hugged his arm, making the boy blink in surprise at the action, "**You know, I was just having the nicest talk with my good friend, Zeus, ya know Brookie-chan's bit beast, and ya know what he was saying?**" She let go of her master's arm and crossed her legs, clutching her sandals in a girlish gossip way. Brooklyn just was blinking at being called "Brookie-chan."

"Do I care?" Kai's gruff reply made the female bit beast frown,

"**Awww, but Master Kaaaiiiii…**" Dranzer sighed, "**Fine, fine, whatever. But I was also talking to Metal Driger, ya know Hiroshi-chan's bit beast, and you know what HE was saying?**" Now the bit beast had Hiro blinking in confusion at being called "Hiroshi-chan."

"_Dranzer!_ Was there a reason you came out!" Kai snapped, glaring at the gossipy bit beast, who sighed. Kai was still trying to get over the fact that Dranzer was female, when he had always thought of the bit beast as a male.

"**Yes…**" Dranzer replied slowly, "**But I can't remember…**" She admitted sheepishly as Kai did an anime fall— anime style, of course. "**Oh oh oh oh! Now I remember! Ya see, I was talking to Zeus—**"

"DRANZER!"

"**No, no!**" Dranzer said quickly, "**This is important! I'm serious! It's not just gossip!**" Kai just sighed and waved her on, "**Yay! … Now, as I was saying… I was talking to my ****_very_ good _friend,_ Zeus,**" She was apparently suggesting something to her Master, who just rolled his eyes, "**and ya know what he was saying? He was saying he felt ****split. Like in half… almost like someone else has him. I gotta say, I feel the same way! So does Driger, Dragoon, Trygle, Falborg, Metal Driger, Apollon, Poseidon, and the other girls, too—Wolborg and Draciel!**"

Max opened his mouth to say something, but it just opened and closed like a fish out of water.

"… Split?" Ian repeated, seeing as Max wasn't going to say anything anytime soon... he was just in shock of hearing from _Dranzer _herselfthat Draciel was female.

_Draciel's _female Max asked himself, blinking.

"**Yeah, like I said… almost as if… **" Dranzer paused uncertainly, "**Almost as if there's someone else who possess him, even though he's still in his Master's bit…**"Before anyone could accuse that someone cloned their bit beasts, Dranzer added, "**They're authentic, you dorks-of-bladers… and whoever posses them…is not a stranger… I-it's…**" She hesitated before quietly, barely audibly, continuing: "**…bloodline.**"

* * *

"Do ya understand your task, Cyber Tala?" Falcon asked as Tala blankly nodded, staring straight ahead, 

"Yes." Came the monotone reply.

"Good. Then get going! Now!" Falcon snapped, throwing her arm out to side, motioning towards the stairs, as Tala nodded,

"Right away, Mistress." He walked off down the hallway without a word, somewhere deep himself trying to kick and scream and yell that he was no slave— but that part had no control of him anymore. And if Boris had his way, it never would again.

**:TALA'S POV:**

For all I knew, I was lost and hurt in a small part inside of me, knees pulled up to my chest, face buried in my knees. I wanted to scream, but I couldn't. I wanted to kick and punch and shout to let me out of this prison, but I couldn't. I wanted to cry and whimper, but I couldn't. I wanted to run to my team, my friends, to Kai, and beg them for help, but I couldn't.

No.

I couldn't do anything. It felt like I was almost in a coma again, but when I was in a coma, I heard things. I heard Kai talking to me, I heard the BBA Revolutions reassuring me, I heard the TV narrating the grueling matches… But here, I heard nothing, I felt nothing, and I saw nothing. It was almost like I was … dead.

The thought stung me, wrenching my heart.

Maybe deep down inside I am dead. The thought never came to me before— did Boris kill me? Have I been dead all along and never realized it?

No… No he couldn't have killed me... Could he? I thought he had plans for me… that's what I thought. He wouldn't kill me… he had no reason… unless he was threatening Kai, not me… Oh god, I hope my team's okay… I hope Kai's okay… Kai… Would I ever see Kai again?

…Kai…

Has Kai befriended someone who was dead? More importantly, did he know? Or care? The thought now slightly makes sense… Boris made me into a cyborg years ago— did he accidentally kill me?

No, I need to stop thinking that. If I was dead all along, then I wouldn't have felt any pain from Garland's blows when we battled… Maybe I wasn't dead— that thought slightly cheered me up— perhaps… perhaps my soul is different? … No, now I'm just talking crazy… But the memory of Garland's blows… took me back to the Russian tournament years ago. When Boris made me into a cyborg —into Cyber Tala— I remember feeling just like this… In Tyson's match, I had no idea what happened until I remember seeing my blade shoot out of the dish and Tyson come up to me, holding his hand out. I felt human again when he befriended me… it was a good feeling…It was a feeling like Wolborg's warmth…but I didn't have Wolborg now. No… Boris didn't take him… I gave him to Kai— to keep him safe…

My soul was the same—that I was now positive of— but my body was no longer under my control. When Tyson and I battled, I knew what was happening, and I was desperately trying to gain control. But this time, there is absolutely nothing… My mind was locked away somewhere deep inside me, just like those years ago. But all I saw was darkness, everywhere I looked. I thought I would've at least seen a small light around myself… but nothing— I couldn't see my hand in front of my face… if I was even moving. I couldn't tell. For all I knew I could probably be sprawled on the floor and not be aware of it.

I had no idea what was happening… I wasn't aware when I even blinked or spoke. I wasn't aware of anything… but in the back of my mind, in the pit of my stomach…. I knew where ever my body was going, I knew it was to harm my friends.

'Don't you dare harm my FRIENDS!' I wanted to scream. But my voice seemed mute. I couldn't do anything… Please… don't harm my friends… I've already resorted to begging… This sound so weird: Whoever is moving me, don't harm my friends… ! And then I suddenly heard it— I heard a scream… Please… who is… who is making me do this?

The things I do have no control

Who is pulling these strings?

* * *

"Bloodline?" Hiro repeated, astonished, "How is that possible?" 

"**Well… I… I have no clue,**" Came Dranzer's saddened reply. "**Sorry, Hiroshi-chan. But I honestly don't know… I'm just repeating what Zeusy told me.**"

"**Well, you know, I ****also told you to stop calling me 'Zeusy'…**" Came an annoyed voice out of thin-air. Brooklyn just blinked and pulled out Zeus carefully. His beyblade flashed a few times, just as Dranzer did, before a ginger-red haired boy appeared next to Brooklyn, sitting cross-legged, head in his hand. He looked almost exactly like Brooklyn, bar his hair was a little longer, and wore black cargo pants with a black-short sleeved shirt. The boy also wore dark purple gloves, and a black cap that was backwards—his eyes also seemed darker as they narrowed on Dranzer. "**It's degrading…**"

"**WHEE! ZEUSY!**" Dranzer giddily glomped the boy backwards, giggling madly, "**Yay!**"

The King of Darkness glared, "**Dranzer, get off me.**" Zeus growled calmly as Dranzer just shook her head, still giggling. "**Dranzer!**" He repeated with annoyance after she made no move to get off him.

"Our… bit beasts are… a little too close to each other…" Kai mumbled quietly to Brooklyn, who just nodded, shocked at how different Dranzer's personality was from Kai.

"No kidding…"

"**DRANZER I SAID GET OFF ME!**"

Kyo just shook her head as Dark sighed, "**I think I'll go into my bit now…**" He mumbled as Kyo held out her black blade, the bit beast vanishing into it as Kyo stuffed it back into her pocket as the two bit beasts continued to argue (which was basically "Get off!" "No!" "Yes!" "No!" "Yes!" etc, etc…)

"Wow, your bit beasts are spazzes." Tyson commented as the said two bit beast turned their heads and glared at Tyson harshly. "Eep! I mean... uh... GAH! HIRO HIDE ME!" The bluenette literally dove behind his older brother for protection, as Hiro just sighed and shook his head.

Dranzer rolled her eyes and got off Zeus, much to pleasure of said bit beast, "**Yeah, yeah, whatever— Zeus, manage to convince her to come out yet?**" The Phoenix asked the Minotaur as he shook his head and sat up,

"**Sorry, no—she's awfully stubborn… You convince him yet?**" Zeus asked as Dranzer scratched her head,

"**I tried. But he's even more hardheaded than his master.**"

"**Didn't think it was possible! Ha!**" Zeus laughed as Dranzer giggled,

"**I KNOW! Too weird… Any word on the others?**"

The entourage just stared, utterly confused— Brooklyn and Kai were on horrible terms, although their bit beasts seemed close enough to actually be best friends!

"**Awww, too cute—you two are getting along…!**" Came a smooth feminine voice, although they could tell it was highly mocking. They all just looked around, confused. Max brightened up slightly— maybe it was Draciel?

"**Stuff a lid, Wolf,**" Dranzer muttered angrily as Zeus sighed, rubbing his temple.

Or not… Max thought glumly.

"Who… is that?" Ian asked, looking around, "She… sounds funny…"

"**Watch it, boy, or else you'll wake up with a bloody wrist, but with no hand…**" Growled the voice again.

"**Be nice, Wolborg!**" Dranzer chided sarcastically and mockingly.

"But… Wolborg is with Tala!" Bryan protested. "And HOW can Wolborg be a girl!"

"**Just as much as Draciel is,**" Dranzer replied, smirking. "**Oh, and Wolborg's here because**—"

"**Hiwatari! Take me out of your DAMN pocket NOW.**"

The flashing process repeated, but this time a girl with long silvery white hair appeared next to Kai, standing with arms crossed and a scowl on her face. She wore basically what Tala did in the first season, except she had long canine fangs and the orange was light blue… and she had drooped but alert white wolf ears on the side of her head.

"**About time!**" Dranzer put her hands on her hips as the two girls shared a glaring match—Wolborg won.

"… What the?" Kai looked thoughtfully at the girl, "…Wolborg's coming out too?"

"**Yes, because SOMEONE forced me to,**" The wolf grumbled, her ears flattening against her head as she growled at Dranzer.

"**Well Zeusy and I needed your help, Ms. Attitude!**" Dranzer snapped as Zeus sighed. "**Besides! Aren't you the least bit worried about your master?**"

"**I am, but that doesn't mean I'm expected to be in a nervous WRECK!**"

"**Oh Yeah! WELL I OUTTA— !**"

Zeus jumped in-between them just as the two lunged for each other, holding them back with one hand each, "**Girls! Girls! Please! Remain calm! This is no time for a quarrel!**"

"**That bitch started it,**" Dranzer grumbled as Wolborg bared her fangs,

"**This fem-wolf don't start fights, she FINISHES THEM!**" Wolborg growled, "**Make like the phoenix you are and go burn a house down or something!**"

"**Only when you kill someone of frost bite!**" Dranzer countered as Wolborg clenched her fists,

Zeus worriedly looked between the two as girls continued to bicker, "**GIRLS!**" He cried, but the two just argued over the King's pleas of "Oh please, just stop this nonsense!" and "Girls, stop!"

The others were once again confused— Kai and Brooklyn hate each other (hate's sort of a strong word for it, although), and yet Zeus and Dranzer were something near best friends… while Kai and Tala were close enough to consider the other as their best friends, Wolborg and Dranzer couldn't stand a moment around the other without fighting!

"FIGHT AFTER YOUR OUTTA HERE!" Rio yelled, silencing the three bit beasts. "Please, let's … let's just go!"

Kai nodded, "Right… Let's go…" He stood up as the group started quietly out of the cell. 'Tala… I hope… I really hope you're okay…'

* * *

"This way, you said, right Rio?" 

"I got a better idea, Kai! Don't listen to Rio! Try that way!"

"That a dead end, idiot…"

"Shut up Kai!"

Rio just rolled his eyes, "Sorry Kai, but that "dead end" has a trap door… should be the exit."

"No!" Kai protested, glaring, "We can't leave Tala!"

"We can't stay, either— not all of us," Rio started walking down the path. "There's too many of us here—Boris will catch us."

"…**Rio,**" Zeus started, "**Why are you so tense?**"

Rio's shoulders tensed even more then they already were, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You seem intent of getting out of here quick…" Garland noted warily.

"Yeah," Bryan glared at the boy, "How do we know this isn't a trap?" Kyo looked shocked and Summer looked hurt as the bluenette just shook his head,

"I don't want to fail you, just as I failed them. I don't want to bear the guilt that a small thing I did may cost another life of someone I care for."

Tyson looked at him helplessly, "What do you mean?" He asked quietly as the walked down the dark hallway.

"I mean what I say, Tyson." Was all that Rio said as Summer frowned,

"Wio-kun confusing," She whimpered, tugging the older boy's pant leg.

"**Kid, what's wrong?**" Wolborg asked curiously as she poked the boy's shoulder.

"Don't touch me," He growled as Wolborg recoiled slightly,

"**Oooh, does the kitty bite?**" She taunted, smirking. Rio turned around and slapped her hand as she went to poked him again,

"I said don't touch me!" He snapped as Wolborg recoiled, this time completely, "Just leave me alone, shut up, and let me get you all out of here before something happens to you too!"

No one seemed to argue, until Kai decided to be brave,

"I'm not leaving without Tala." He stated, not moving as he glared Rio down. Rio gritted his teeth,

"Would you rather leave without Tala and then come back, or go and get him and get killed in the process?" Kai opened his mouth to retort, but it just hung open before closing again— Kai hated to say it, he really hated to say it… but Rio was right.

"… Fine. Whatever… let's just go," Kai muttered as the group started moving down the hallway again.

The rest of the walk was in silence as Rio opened the trapdoor, the group silently slipping out, leaving one brainwashed Tala behind…

* * *

Tala walked emotionlessly down the hallway, scanning. "They're cell is located in this vicinity." He stated in his monotoned voice as he walked down the hallway the group was previously in and looked at the cell, "… They're gone…" He noted, in that same tone. "I must find them… I cannot let them escape!" 

Deep down, let's just say Tala wasn't screaming the same thing…

(TALA'S POV)

No, I want them to escape! I want them as far away from me as possible! … They deserve to live… They deserve to be free and not trapped like I am now. I'm becoming more aware each passing second— I see what my body is doing and I hear what it's saying, but I still have no control— I'm still just Boris' puppet… like all those years ago.

Once again, Boris is going to use me as a tool. A tool of war… But unlike last time, I won't have someone to snap me of it …

* * *

"You know," Falcon started, glancing at Boris from over her clipboard, "For an evil genius," She tapped the side of her head with her pointer finger, smirking, "I'm not seeing much of the genius! …" She paused, then added, "Or the evil!" 

Boris glared, "And just what is THAT supposed to mean?"

"I mean you're stupid," She repeated. "Need me to write it out, Mr. Kure-ji-san **(1)**?"

Boris glared, "NO. I do not!" He huffed, "You're one to talk—You need to be more serious and think things through!"

"I'm 15. What do you want from me?" Falcon asked pointedly as she started flipping some controls on the panel.

"Seriousness… and perhaps something close to intelligence."

"Well screw what you think!"

"Hmph. You know, just shut up for the rest of this project."

"Fine!" Falcon pretended to zip her lips, glaring harshly at Boris as she turned around and continued with the controls.

The "evil genius" sighed heavily, grumbling as he monitored a test tub of bubbling blue liquid. "So, this liquid… will it solidify the bit beast form?"

Falcon said nothing, just continued to flip switches.

"OKAY! You can speak!"

"Yay. And yes, it will, but we can't use it yet," Falcon replied as she turned around, leaning her lower body on the control panel with her hands keeping her from slipping, "We still need the blood of the Metal Bandit and a little bit of the darkness from Kyoishi's bit beast."

"Hm… Are the pendants working on your teammates yet?"

"It's keeping them alive," Falcon retorted curtly as she stood straight up, hands on her hips, "But it won't last for long. We need that boy's damn blood or else we're done for… I have some of your halfwit-idiots-and-sorry-excuses-for-guards men extracting the darkness we got from Kyo before she was throw in the cell— although I'm sort of regretting giving those nitwits the job."

"I noticed," Boris muttered as Falcon glared,

"Whatever…" Falcon growled low in her throat as she turned back to the panel, the room falling into an uncomfortable silence…until a loud explosion ensued from the room a hallway or two away. "Goddammit those **idiots**!" She hissed, "I swear on my father's grave I will rip their skin off, toss their sorry asses into vinegar and—!"

"Getting a little descriptive there, aren't we?" Boris cut the fuming purple-haired girl off. He received no response other than incoherent Japanese and Russian and a loud slam of the door… and some loud cursing in so many languages, Boris lost count after 10.

"… Now I know how their related," He muttered as more cursing filled his ears. "…I wonder if this means I need more henchmen…"

* * *

Everyone's favorite group **(A/N: Okay, if you exclude my OC's cause I don't think anyone loves those li'l twerps. Rio: Hey!) **had just barely managed to get into the Kinomiya dojo before it began pouring, the sky starting to turn dark from the storm as well as the sun setting—it was afterall around 9. 

"So, this is your place?" Rio asked curiously, looking around Tyson and Hiro's dojo. "It's huge…"

"You kidding?" Tyson asked, "You wanna see huge, look at Kai's mansion… This thing's puny. "

"Try living in a tent for 10 years—then come up and say that to my face," Rio teased, laughing. Summer just giggled at Tyson dot-eyed expression.

"It's comfortable," Hiro shrugged, "Grandpa's out for the weekend, so… Guess the house is a little quieter than normal."

"I will say it looks…really familiar," Rio replied absentmindedly as he touched the walls, a dazed look on his face, like he was remembering something distant, "I… vaguely remember… my dad having a dojo. My Great Grandpa was the trainer… he was really active. And weird… very weird."

"Weird how?" Daichi asked curiously as he plopped on the couch.

"…" Rio was silent for a moment or two, "I don't know," He replied honestly, "I hardly remember any of my past… except a small flash every now and then. But even then, it's not enough—only a sentence or so."

"Must be hard," Brooklyn mused as he sat down on the floor, the rest of the group filling the parlor.

"Not really. You know what they say: Live life in the future, don't dawdle on the past," The young bluenette grinned, "I can't dawdle on the past if I don't have one, now can I?"

"Smart but stupid at the same point," Came Kai's icy reply. Rio just rolled his eyes,

"Seeing as I'm not in the mood to argue, I'll just take it as a compliment," Rio said smoothly as Kai rolled his eyes, making the slightly older teen laugh a little, smiling lightly.

"All right, back on subject," Bryan growled. "We need to find a way to infiltrate—"

"**Hey, hey, whoa boy,**" Dranzer chided, slapping the boy on the head, "**We aren't military. Plus… I think Kyo has an idea.**"

_'… Err… no I don't…_' Thegirl lied.

Summer was sitting contently in Mystel's lap, "Kyo-chan, Summer has question."

Kyo knew it was something bad. She only talked like an… well actual 6-year old when the question had been A: bugging her for a long time, or B: it was something she shouldn't know. Kyo was almost afraid to ask, _'… Yes?'_

"What does "count from four to three" mean?" She asked as there was a sudden crash. They all snapped their heads to Rio, who stood up so fast the chair had fallen backwards,

"Where did you hear that?" He calmly seethed at her in a low growl, eyes wide with… fear? Worry? They couldn't tell, "Where?"

"I heard ya mumble it," Summer replied as the boy seemed to notice he tipped the chair over and bent down and brought it up slowly. "Something wrong, Wio-kun…?"

"… No… No… Nothing," Rio replied quietly as he set the chair up, "I… Need to take a walk…Excuse me." He jogged to the door and quietly exited.

"I'll make sure he's okay," Brooklyn stood up, "Don't leave us out of the plan, okay?" Kai caught that devilishness glint in Brooklyn eyes as he said that, "I want in."

Kai couldn't help but smirk and shake his head, "Have your way, Kingston. You're in, I assure you of that—A Hiwatar doesn't break a promise…unless you're my grandpa, but who gives a shit about him?"

"Apparently not you." Brooklyn teased as Kai smirked,

"Dam straight."

"Now, if you'll excuse me as well…" Brooklyn grinned, bowed, before walking out the door.

* * *

"It's raining. What do you think you're doing? You'll catch the flu." 

Rio didn't even act like he heard him as the boy stood on the hill of the park across from the Dojo, the rain caressing his body. Just as Brooklyn was about to ask again, Rio responded, "Sorry, mother," He teased as Brooklyn rolled his eyes,

"Seriously, though, Neja'Hero," Brooklyn muttered, shaking his head, "At least stand under the umbrella with me…"

"A: Umbrella's are born of evil. **(2) **and B: Don't ever call me Neja'Hero, please. Bugs me." Rio replied as Brooklyn just sighed, moving the umbrella above Rio's head,

"Rather walk around in a garbage bag?" Brooklyn asked Rio moved to step out back into the rain.

"…" He looked up at the umbrella, "Hello umbrella—you're not evil for the day."

Brooklyn simply laughed, "Dork."

* * *

It was pure silence at the dojo— no one could think of any ideas. Brooklyn was the smart one, they deducted, so he usually came up with the plans for stuff like this… granted if they ever were planning on infiltrating the— WHAT. Whoa wait! How did they get from the abbey to the dojo! … Whatever, loophole, big whoop. Deal with it… 

"I have a plan!" Bryan jumped up as he slammed his fist into his palm.

"… Well, Sherlock Dolmes **(3)**, what is it?" Ian asked in a mocking incredulous tone.

Bryan glared at him before answering, with… an odd sense of pride, "We blow the place up!

"WHAT!" Everyone yelled as they fell over, anime style.Spencer fumed, glaring, "BRYAN! WHAT KIND OF SADISTIC-INFLUENCED IDEA IS THAT!"

"An explosive one."

"BRYAN!"

"Okay, okay! Sheesh, sorry!" Bryan defended, sighing while rolling his eyes. "I actually do have an idea, though..."

Spencer narrowed his eyes, "Does it involve **explosives**?" he asked curtly as the purple-haired falcon's eyes shifted nervously.

"…Sorta…" Bryan mumbled, "But only afterwards." Spencer just urged him on, sighing with his head in his hands. "Anyways, what we do… is … Well, Kyo, Rio can shape-shift, right?"

'I believe he can, but I'm not sure because of his a—' Bryan cut the girl off,

"Well, we get him to shape shift into something small… and he can blow the place with—"

"BRYAN!" Spencer growled.

"Let me finish! With knock-out gas!" Bryan snapped as Spencer mouthed an "… Oh". "Yeah! And that should put any guards out cold!"

If Bryan expected someone to shout 'you're a fucking genius!', he had another thing coming… sorta.

"You're a fucking **IDIOT**!" Snapped Spencer, surprising the group seeing as they'd never seen Spencer so annoyed… let alone curse.

"Am not!"

"You are too!"

The others just sighed heavily— the two most serious people they knew… were arguing like 8-year-olds. Apparently 17 year olds acting 9 or so years under-aged, has what the world has stooped to…

* * *

If he was looking out the window in hopes of seeing a familiar moon, or in hopes of someone coming up behind him asking him why the hell he was still up at 3 AM, he had something else coming. 

The moon looked bloody, red like his hair, from the small window he was looking out of. He knew something bad was going to happen, but he couldn't place when or where. With each passing moment, he was gaining more and more control over his body. A small little accomplishment was the fact that he blinked.

…

Don't look at him like that—when you have no control and you blink on free will, it's a big thing… for Tala it is, anyway.

He almost managed to move his arm on free will as well, but the cybernetics wouldn't allow it. Even if he could, he would have to play along and act as if he couldn't. Because free will was never something that was practiced in the abbey— Tala knew that all too well. For now, he had to play along. Act like a doll—act like a tool.

For now… He had to stand here, staring at the bloody moon and wonder…

...Are my friends staring at the same moon?

* * *

**TBC.**

* * *

Seems like a good place to stop.I'm happy. But sad at the same point cause ya know… nothing like happened…T.T;; Sorry… But it's sorta a filler in a way for the next chapter. So… yeah…

**(1)** Means "Crazy" in Japanese :P

**(2) **An infamous quote. He says that a lot in the manga I'm doodling. Every time someone offers him an umbrella, the line is always the same from him: "Screw that. Umbrella's are born of evil, I tell ya…" Such a troublesome bastard he is.  
Rio: Hey!  
Me: Shut up.

**(3)** It's just an inside joke. Instead of Holmes, I put Dolmes… doesn't mean anything, but a friend of mine uses it daily and to her it means "Idiot". So Yeah.

_**R&R PLEASE. Oh, and B-O-T-W, if you … hehe… "bother"… to review (I mean an actual review) do notice that has no "F" in it…**_


	11. Chapter 10: Shadows of Their True Selves

I AM SO SORRY.

I haven't updated in like a month (which is bad for me) and … yeah… But I updated now! I would've got it done sooner if SOME company –coughHPcough- hadn't lost our computer and sent it to TEXAS! …

I digress.

…Haha, yeah, I know, I should be working on MU&C-F, but I lost my notebook and can't remember what I was doing with it and I'm losing interest in it. But I will NOT stop writing it, for those of you that read it, so don't worry about that. Just this is my main priority right now, so updates for MU&F-C will be scarce. Also I've started school again, so I'm probably going to be sulking and updates are gonna get scarce ;; Or maybe they'll be more frequent since I'll get home and just want to write. BLEH.

Anyways!

XXX Reviews:

**LettuceNPudding:** Yeah, I'll agree with you there—in both points. Few friendship fics there be … but yeah, this story needed a girl like Wolborg for Dranzer to fight with (if you like THEIR fights, just wait until DRACIEL comes in… -snigger- ). And yes, poor Tala indeed… Umbrellas ARE born of evil I tell ya! WEWT GO EXPLOSIVES XD

**00kamijin: **The last volume (which has Gou, Rin, and Makoto) just came out around here, so I'm happy xP But yes. I think one of the only reasons this story has comedy in it is because I can't stay serious in stories for long (and I personally like well-rounded stuff) so yeah. But I'm glad you like it!

**Troublesome Aries: **Yeah, some people… -.- And I'd continue writing even if every time I did every person flamed me. I'm stubborn like that. And okay, thanks for the CC—I'll try to make it easy to understand :)

As for the Go- Fish, I was basing it off of what happened with a friend of mine –sweatdrop- she actually took awhile to learn the concept… Hope I didn't offend you by making him like that or anything. If I did, I'm sorry ;;

Yesh. Hurricane Jin. –nod-

**whyamidoingthis01: **Draciel's going to come in this chapter, so get ready for a lot of fighting between the girls :P

**winterblazewolf: **Updated! Finally! Wewt.

**Reyana: **Thanks a lot –grin- Also, I agree, I usually don't like OC's (I almost never read a story with an OC in it…) and I was worried people would get upset with the Black Cat's… So far I'm glad no one's (openly) minded them… too much –sweatdrop- I'll also try to not make the characters too OOC; sorry if they do seem a little too OOC at points –sheepish smile- And Driger's appearing soon (he's gonna be fun to write xP). I'll try to concentrate on the White Tiger's a little more, as well! Glad to see you're enjoying my story though.

**Desastrus: **Glad you're enjoying it! –grin- (And school does suck… -started early; sigh- ) Hmmmmm You'll have to wait and see for that. XP … And yeah... I am ignoring that Brooke-bastard… Meh. Flamers are annoying, ya know? But if we had no flames, we'd all be cold! –shot-

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing that relates to this anime or any of its characters or properties, as they are respectively owned by Aoki Takao. All rights copyrighted respective owners.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Shadows of Their True Selves**

Soon after Rio and Brooklyn came home, expecting the group to have a well-devised plan, they were soon met with Bryan and Spencer arguing and the others groaning about how immature they were acting.

Brooklyn just sighed, "Looks like it's up to me to save the day again," He muttered to Rio, who just started laughing.

"And here I thought it was always the other way around!" Rio smirked as Brooklyn glared and smacked him in the back of the head playfully,

"I don't say this to most, so feel special… Rio, _shut up_."

"BRYAN I SAID **NO** EXPLOSIVES!"

"THEN WHAT DO YOU SUGGEST?"

For awhile, it was just Spencer and Bryan arguing and the others shouting at them to shut up. Brooklyn and Rio stayed out of it, quietly talking to each other while Kyo and Summer watched the fight, Summer in Kyo's lap. This went on for about 10 minutes before someone, apparently someone who couldn't take much more, spoke up quietly,

"I have an idea."

They all turned to Summer (somehow they heard her over the shouting…), who was shyly smiling, "I have an idea," She repeated, a little louder.

"… And what idea could a SIX-YEAR-OLD kid have?" Bryan criticized. Summer growled, clenching her fists and hopping off Kyo's lap.

"Listen, buddy, I know martial arts and I AM a bwack belt…" She did a swift sidekick into his shin, causing the elder to stumble slightly, growling, "SO DON'T PUSH ME."

"Just say your damned idea," Bryan growled, rubbing his shin gently, as Summer glared.

"Well, I was figuring that Rio gets more energy when he has motivation and when it's night out, full moon," Summer started, "So I guessed…Since tonight's a full moon, Rio should have enough energy to be able to shape-shift into something small to infiltrate the abbey!" The blonde said excitedly.

Rio nodded thoughtfully, "I get what you're saying…" Rio looked outside, "So you want me to get some more energy from standing outside, shape-shift, then go into the abbey to find Tala?" She nodded,

"Yeah!" Summer grinned widely

"…I can't maintain a form that long, ditz!" Rio grumbled, glaring lightly at Summer, who looked dumbstruck.

Summer gaped, "**What?**"

Rio frowned, "I can only maintain a form for … Hmm... the longest I've held it was 10 minutes." Rio informed, closing his eyes and sighing sadly. "And I should know that it takes around a half-an-hour just to get **into** the abbey…"

Kai 'hn'ed, "That's true…"

"Is there any way to…" Tyson paused, as if looking for the right words, "to like… help you maintain the form longer?" Rio shook his head. "Anyone have any ideas…?"

"**Ooh! Ooh! Pick me! Pick me!**" Dranzer waved her arm excitedly, grinning, while Wolborg mumbled something about "wanting to rip that damned show-offy phoenix's feathers out."

Kai grumbled as Dranzer kept waving her arm, "Why oh why must you torture me so, god?" He started talking to the ceiling (fortunately no one was watching him). "If this is about all the pranks I pulled on Boris when I was younger… I swear that Tala manipulated me…"

"Kai stop praying and concentrate."

"Shut up Bryan."

"**HEY!**" Dranzer growled, "**I have an idea so shut the ****hell up and listen or else I'll burn you all to oblivion!**"

No one argued.

Rio shifted to the right slightly seeing he was sitting near the enraged phoenix.

"**Ahem. Anyways,**" Dranzer cleared her throat, "**Okay. Rio… its' Rio right? Okay, uh, you have a bit beast, correct?**"

Rio nodded warily, "Uhh, yeah… I do…"

"**Hmm… Right, I sense him—How about this? I join with you and your bit beast, which will give you some extra power to hold the form longer!**" Dranzer grinned, "**Think that'll work?**"

"Errr, it might…" Rio replied shyly.

"**What do you mean 'it might'? It's GOTTA work!**" Dranzer haughtily put her hands on her hips, standing up dramatically.

"**Uhhhhhhhhh… not to burst ya bubble er nothin'… but Dranzah, your plans nevah worked before…Why should they now?**"

Dranzer blinked, "**Ehh?**" She looked around curiously before noticing a glow in Max's pocket, "**Oh… I'd know that Southern accent and freaking kiddy voice anywhere…**" Dranzer grumbled as Wolborg growled—Zeus just slumped in his seat, groaning and muttering something that sounded strangely like: "Of all gods, I just had to be assigned to the boy who knows three boys whose bit beast are three girls who will get along only after one of them DIE…"

Max grinned, "Is it Draciel?" He asked excitedly as he pulled his beyblade out. A faint purple light was glowing from it,

"**Yup! It's little ol' me, Mastah Max!**" Came the feminine voice again as a bright light flashed, a small girl appearing on the back of the couch. She had dark purple hair that fell to her chest. She had it in two low ponytails, which hid her ears, and scruffy bangs. She wore a too big for her white t-shirt with a purple stripe across the chest, and purple shorts which were barely visible underneath her shirt. She wore big, almost blocky, purple gloves **(A/N: Think sorta Sonic-styled gloves) **and big purple boots. She had Draciel's markings under her teal eyes and she—unlike the others who looked 15 or so—looked only about the age of 12 or so.

"Draciel!" Max grinned and leaned forward, so he was a little closer to her. "Wow, it's so cool to actually meet you face-to-face!"

"**Ah say the same!**" She replied, grinning back.

Zeus looked at her curiously from his slumped posture, "**Draciel… Why are you talking in an southern accent?**"

Draciel looked shiftily around, "**Because…**"

"**Because WHY?**"

"**Because I WANT to!**" Draciel whined, losing her "accent." Zeus just shook his head.

"**Whatever you say…**" Came the King of Darkness' annoyed replied as he stubbornly crossed his arms.

"**So… What's the tortoise doing out of her shell?**" Wolborg asked boredly as she leaned on the wall, eyes closed with displeasure.

"**Grrr… we went over this…**" Draciel ground out, bearing her teeth and fangs, "**I'm a CHIMERA.**"

Wolborg pretended to look shocked, "**Funny…**" She started, voice dripping with spite, "**I always thought of you as a turtle-tortoise thing…**"

"**OKAY THAT'S IT! COME HERE YOU FURRY BITCH!**" Draciel lunged for the wolf.

Dranzer watched with amusement, Zeus with embarrassment, as Draciel tackled Wolborg to the ground, the two yelling and arguing as they rolled around. This continued on for a few minutes before Zeus had enough.

"**Okay! Okay! Stop it! Both of you!**" Zeus growled as he pulled the two apart. Draciel still attempted to claw at Wolborg, who simply shook a fist at the Chimera in return. "**STOP NOW OR ELSE I'LL THROW YOU INTO A BLACK HOLE!**"

Let's just say they stopped.

"Okay, so are we going with the fusing plan or not…?" Tyson asked curiously.

"It seems like it would work…" Brooklyn mused as Dranzer grinned, "But would it not cause some problems for him?"

Dranzer lost her grin quickly as she frowned, pouting, "**What do you mean?**"

"I mean… Unless a member of his family before possessed you, it could cause a bad reaction… " Brooklyn explained as Dranzer let out a disgruntled growl. Rio sweatdropped,

"… I have a better idea… That DOESN'T involve fusing Dranzer into my body," Rio stood up, hands on his hips, "Zeus, Dranzer, Wolborg, Draciel, you all have the ability to do a small amount of shifting, right?"

"**Yes,**" Wolborg answered dully.

"… **Where are you doing with this…?**" Zeus asked carefully.

"Well…I just might have an idea…" Rio smirked as Dranzer shifted uncomfortably,

"**I just hope it doesn't involve an overcoat…**" She mumbled, shrinking down into her seat, hands covering her face.

* * *

"**I can't believe it involves an overcoat…I hate overcoats…**" Dranzer mumbled as she struggled to stay upward. "**This will never work…**" 

"**Shut up!**" Draciel hissed, sitting on Dranzer's shoulders.

If you couldn't tell by now, the two girls were doing the classic two-person-overcoat-sneak-in-tactic tactic. Draciel was on Dranzer's shoulders, although Dranzer was thoroughly covered, and Draciel had shape-shifted so she looked older—around 20. Although they had better hope it was dark enough to fool the guard—because not even an idiot would fall for it… you could faintly see the outline of Draciel's legs through the coat.

Wolborg had gone to a small black fox (so she wasn't as noticeable, seeing as a wolf is too big) form and was following the two girls obediently, and Rio had given in and allowed Zeus to merge with him, so currently the boy was shape-shifted as a small raven-coloured cat, following as well. The plan was simply. Draciel and Dranzer would go up to the gate and distract the guards long enough for Rio and Wolborg to slip inside. Since Zeus' aura and Rio's aura were more alike, the time Rio could stay in a form went up to a couple hours. Wolborg could stay like that as long as she wished, as long as she had her blade with her—it was dangling around her neck as a "tag" to her collar.

"**Let me do all the talking!**" Draciel growled as Dranzer hissed—yes, hissed, like a cat— at her before going silent as the two girls and the two "pets" walked up to the gate of the abbey (which brings me back to the point of… HOW did they get from the abbey to the Kinomiya Dojo and BACK to the abbey? … Guess some things aren't meant to be answered…).

"**Ahem… … … Ahh…Excuse me, uh, sir!**" Draciel waved to a guard, who looked at the girl skeptically. Draciel gulped, hoping he hadn't seen through their disguise so quickly.

"Yes Ma'am?" He asked as Dranzer did a mental sigh of relief. "What is it?"

"**I seem to be lost… I do not wish to bother you, but perhaps…**" Draciel frowned, "**Could you please show me where to go on this map? Then I will be on my way.**"

Dranzer paled as Draciel differed from the plan (which was just to ask for spoken directions, not visual ones on a map)—they hadn't brought a map… had they?

Apparently they had—seeing as Draciel reached into the pocket of the overcoat and pulled out a folded up map.

"Oh, of course. Come in," The guard opened the door as Draciel nodded and walked in. The Chimera's eyes flickered to Rio and Wolborg, who raced past the man unnoticed. "Where are you trying to go?"

Draciel's mind raced, "**Well… I was… told to… meet my… cousin at… the… Moscow Baracholka (1)! But he never bothered to give me directions, you see…**" Luckily the guard didn't notice Draciel stammering and was completely oblivious to the plot (the idiot),

"Oh, I see. I'd be happy to help you, Ma'am."

And under the overcoat, Dranzer did a heavy mental sigh of relief. Their plan was working perfectly…

* * *

"What a sap," Rio muttered to Wolborg as the cat bounded across the space, the fox following in hot pursuit. 

"**They **do** say humans are getting more stupid these days… or at least the guards are,**" Wolborg mumbled as they sprinted into the bushes. "**Where did you say the ventilation shaft was?**"

"… This way," The raven cat pointed with a paw.

"**You're sure, kid?**" Wolborg asked skeptically, glaring lightly, as Rio glared at her back,

"Yes… And don't call me kid," He scampered off toward that direction, Wolborg following him.

"**You know, Zeus,**" Wolborg muttered, thinking the bit beast couldn't hear her, "**I'm starting to wonder about your sanity… A boy as your master for crying out loud…**"

"**I can still hear you, you know.**" Came the King's telepathic reply.

"**Bloody hell!**" The wolf cursed as Rio snickered,

"Okay, come on," The raven cat ran out of the bushes and to a gutter, "Let's get climbing."

"**If I live through this… I will **murder** you, Rio,**" Wolborg growled as Rio started climbing up the gutter. She dug her claws into the metal and started after him, the two quietly climbing up. "**Murder, you hear me?**"

* * *

"**I'm afraid I still don't understand,**" Draciel frowned, trying to stall as long as she could. The guard had already explained how to get there at least 7 times—the first few times he explained patiently, but after the 4th time he was starting to get irritated. 

"Uh, Ma'am, how much more simply can I explain it?" The guard asked irritably, still trying to be a little polite. After all, she could report him to his boss or something and then he might get in major trouble… might… might… more than likely, though…

"**Uh…Take me there?**" Draciel stammered, sweatdropping, blushing lightly.

"Ma'am, I really should go back to my duty," The guard started to shuffle back, trying to get back to work.

"**Oh please, I'm sorry, but I really need directions!**" Draciel whimpered, faking tears, "**I can't help it if I have a short term memory and FAMILY to feed!**" Dranzer was tempted to smack the girl on her shoulders… reeeeallllyy hard… What idiot would believe a sob story like that? "**PLEASE!**"

"…" The guard sighed. Something about a crying woman hit him down low… "Fine. I'll draw it on your map." **That **idiot, apparently… "All right? Is that okay Ma'—?" He was cut off.

"**Hey, Tracey! Over here!**"

Draciel blinked, turning to her side as she spotted a young, tanned male running towards her. He had white hair with black highlights in it that was shoulder length, slightly scruffy. He had two sets of green tiger stripes on each cheek under his eyes and golden eyes with cat-like fangs and pointed ears. He wore a green vest with the yin-yang symbol on the back and a long-sleeved black turtleneck along with baggy black jeans with a white with green stripes cattail sewed onto it. He had green fingertip-less gloves with the yin-yang symbol on the back of it—he looked about 18, but with a childish air around him.

'Driger!' She thought happily, grinning. "**Oh! Hey… Drake!**" She knew they couldn't use their real names or else they were dead meat… That's probably why he called her "Tracey". Why'd she respond to that anyway?

"**Glad I found you. I was waiting for you forever, you know!**" Driger lied, crossing his arms, "**I thought you got lost.**"

"**Technically I did,**" Draciel laughed sheepishly, "**This nice man was giving me directions…**" She motioned to the guard, who shyly waved, sweatdropping.

"**Ahh, okay… I hope she didn't bother you too much. My cousin sometimes has the worst memory!**" Driger grinned cat-like as the guard smiled lightly, sweatdropping larger,

"No, no… She was no trouble whatsoever…"

'Ha!' Dranzer thought smugly, 'Yeah, WE aren't, but Wolborg and Rio are…Hmm… Wonder how they're doing?'

* * *

Wolborg and Rio made it into the abbey pretty safely (if you call almost getting their tails burnt off by some lasers, about getting themselves diced by beyblades with knives in them shooting out of the walls and almost getting themselves killed by all the booby traps **safe **that is…) and were wondering about now, looking for Tala. So far, they had no luck, but Wolborg insisted they were close as Rio led her. All in all, they were… 

"**Lost. We're lost. Aren't we, kid?**"

"Stop calling me **kid**! I'm **18** for Zeus' sake! And we ARE **NOT** LOST!"

"**Yeah… right— we're lost.**"

"WE ARE NOT LOST!"

It was a good thing all the passing guards that noticed them (for some reason they did nothing about two animals in the building…) only heard a chorus of "MROW!" or "MAO!" from Rio or the growling or barks of Wolborg…. Animal talk, in short! Like it was said— this was a good thing because if the guards heard arguing animals, they might be **a little** suspicious… only a little…

"**Whatever you say…**" Wolborg muttered angrily.

"Damn straight," Rio grumbled as he slipped down the shadowed hallway.

"Hey! What's a CAT doing in here!"

"Yeah, and a fox! How the hell did they get in here, anyway! Why did no one do anything about this?"

Rio and Wolborg growled, looking up and coming face to face with two tall guards lurking over them, uniform and all.

"Come here, little kitty— this is no place for you," The guard said gently, bending down and reaching for Rio, who had other ideas about being picked up.

"I'll show you **little kitt**y!" Rio hissed, although neither of the guards understood anything other than the body language. Wolborg grunted,

"**Not now, kid! ****Run!**" She growled as Rio put on a pouting face,

"Always the ruiner, you are, too," Rio muttered… "And stop calling me Kid!" Rio growled, adding that as an after thought as the two sprinted, "And Wolborg…Couldn't I just bite them **once**?"

"**NO!**"

* * *

"All right, Ma'am, have fun!" The guard helping Draciel waved her offand went back to his post (which had been deserted for what? 30 minutes now?) as Driger dragged the girl over to the others. The others were hiding in the bushes, slumped against each other breathing a sigh of relief that they weren't found out. If they did, that'd be bad… very bad. 

"**Oh, I will!**" Draciel called back cheekily, then second she turned around she scowled and muttered to Driger, "**Weirdo.**"

Driger couldn't help but burst into laughter.

* * *

"All right, I think I saw the redhead go this way," Rio muttered as he scampered across a pipe, Wolborg trailing behind. "And will you hurry up?" 

"**Sh…shut up,**" Wolborg wheezed, trying to keep up, "**I've… never been out… of my chip… this long… It's tiresome.**"

"That may be true, but still! They got the whole abbey looking for a raven cat and a black fox!"

"**Screw them. Next time they come at us, I'll bite them!**" Wolborg snapped at the air to prove her point as Rio growled,

"Oh, so YOU can bite them but I CAN'T?" Rio complained as Wolborg rolled her eyes. She decided to just drop it and not argue with the boy—err… cat. Rio was all too up for silence as the two animals traveled in the stillness that seemed to drag on forever… or at least until Wolborg bumped into Rio when the cat suddenly stopped.

"**Argh! Why aren't you moving!**" Wolborg growled. Rio still didn't move. "**Rio!**"

"… Look…" Rio whispered as he pointed with a paw. "It's… Falcon…" Wolborg curiously peeked over the cat.

"**What… the hell?**" She muttered, eyes wide.

…

Boris watched Falcon carefully, "So it's ready now?"

"Luckily we found some blood from when she cut herself in the cell. The list as well as the formula is complete now," Falcon replied as she grabbed a test tube of purple liquid and slowly but carefully poured it into a pitch-black liquid filled beaker. "All right… this is it!" Falcon said excitedly as a small cloud of gray smoke emerged from the beaker afterwards, but otherwise nothing happened. Boris frowned, while Falcon looked on proudly.

"Oh… that's it?" Boris asked somewhat disappointed as he watched the beaker bubble slightly. Falcon gave him a slightly surprised look before rolling her eyes boredly.

"You're such a little kid… **(2)**" Falcon muttered, shaking her head sadly. "You get bored so easily. Yes, that's it— but what happens after we drink it is much better. The side affects are wondrous!"

"For you," Boris added, grumbling. "Either way… Mustn't you drink it soon?" Boris asked as Falcon looked at him curiously. "Before that…whatever it is bounding you here wears off?"

"Huh? … Oh, ya mean that stupid medallion? Yes, I do. But I need the others first…" Falcon dumped the beaker slowly into a small vile that was attached to a small chain for around her neck.

"I have but one question," Boris said as he watched the girl carefully, "Why do you plan on using Tala and not Kai like last time?"

Falcon grunted, but the displeasure quickly vanished and was replaced by a villainous smirk, "Why? Because of the simple fact— Tala is weaker in his mental fighting status, while Kai already has grown to fear my darkness and reject it completely as well as control it. But nonetheless, he can resist it—and dread it as well. That is why he resents Brooklyn and Zeus so much— he sees their darkness as mine. I am Zeus and Zeus is me. We are one of the same, but the only difference is… Zeus doesn't control Brooklyn's actions and he is good, not evil and bent on world domination. His darkness is that of equivalence of light. He—"

"I know another difference," Boris interjected as Falcon gave him a slightly annoyed look for cutting her off,

"What is it, Old Man? I was on a roll."

Boris smirked as Falcon capped the vile and slipped the chained her vile around neck as a necklace, "Your gender."

"Fuck off," Falcon growled. There was a couple second pause. "Great! Now I lost the mood— good going."

"I aim to please."

"Then start with some face-lifting surgery to get that chin thing fixed… I mean… Come on… Is it SUPPOSED to jut out like that?" Falcon pointed out, motioning to the elderly man's chin. (A/N: I just find it CREEPY in GRev, okay?)

Boris glared hard, which was barely noticeable behind his red goggles, as Falcon shrugged. "I'll let that one slide… Black Dranzer…" Boris ground out as Falcon stiffened.

The lilac-haired girl turned around, back to the director, "Don't call me that."

"Is it not your real name?" Boris pushed as Falcon started walking away.

"Just because it's my real name doesn't mean I wish to be called by it." Came Falcon's gruff reply as she opened the lab doors noisily. Boris just rolled his eyes,

"One last thing," Boris started as Falcon stopped, but did not turn around. "Does the prodigy know anything about this?"

"Blue or orange?" She asked boredly.

"Blue."

"He suspects that something's amiss with us, but he has no pinpoint to it." Falcon said as she turned around, raising an eyebrow. "Why? Ya worried?"

"If he figures out that the Black Cats they met are actually the shadow bit beasts, not the living ones, he'll tell the others for sure. He'll attempt to foil our plan and I won't let that happen." Boris replied, crossing his arms, "And if he discover just what he can do with that slab he posses…"

"Hn. Point taken… " Falcon shuddered slightly as the mention of 'the slab.' "But do me a favor… would you?"

Boris grunted, "What's that?" Falcon looked dead on into his eyes, her red orbs narrowed dangerously,

"Capture Neja'Hero… Kinomiya…"

…

Wolborg and Rio just sat there as Falcon left the room. The two too stunned to speak or move. They needed to get out of here and warn the others, but they were supposed to find Tala…

"What… should we do?" Rio finally broke the uncomfortable silence. Wolborg just shook her head,

"**We have to find Tala…and get out of here as quick as we can…**" She muttered. Rio hung his head, nodding slowly,

"… Right."

* * *

"Do you… think they're okay…?" Max asked worriedly as the group sat around the nearby playground. Brooklyn swung back and forth on the swing glumly, a usual pose for him, Mystel was hanging upside down on the monkey bars, Tyson was laying down on the picnic table top, Kai was leaning against the tree, arms crossed, and the others were just scattered around closely, sitting about. 

"I bet they're fine…" Brooklyn glanced up from looking downwards at the sand, "I… sorta trust them."

Kai grunted, "I don't trust that kid… Something about him unnerves me…"

"What do you mean?" Tyson asked curiously, sitting up. Kai frowned, closing his eyes and crossing his arms,

"There's just something weird about him. I feel like… Almost like I know him…" Kai responded slowly as Brooklyn nodded,

"Never thought I'd see the day… Kai, I think we agree on something." Brooklyn sighed as Kai gave him a small glare, but nonetheless nodded. Mystel cocked his head,

"What do you mean? I think Rio's a great guy!"

"Exactly…" Kai grumbled, "It's not normal— His sense of justice is way too strong..."

"Tyson's like that too…" Ray commented, motioning to the said boy. "But that doesn't mean anything." Kai grunted at being proven wrong by the neko-jin.

"**I** think," Garland started, looking to Kai, "that you just don't like him."

"He bugs me!" Kai growled, clenching his fists and standing upright. "I could almost swear he's not from here!"

Summer frowned, "Leave Rio alone. Coach is normal—not weird…" Kyo nodded and looked up from her place on the high tree branch.

_'Yes, please do leave him alone. Honestly everyone, he's perfectly normal... although he was influenced by our parents heavily... and lived a peaceful life—well, bar the accidents.'_

"Accidents?" Mariah repeated, curiously cocking her head.

'…_I said too much already._' Kyo turned her head away, swinging her legs. '_I say no more for I wish not to upset my brother._'

"…He's your brother?" Lee's eyes widened. "I didn't know that!"

_'…Oh, that's right. I told Tala—but I didn't tell you all, did I? Well, yes, I'm his younger sister_.' Kyo sweatdropped, cocking her head.

Tyson shook his head, shocked, "No… I… don't think you did."

'_Well I did now._' Kyo smiled as the others sweatdropped.

"… Kyo," Kevin started curiously after a long pause, "Why are your eyes all blue and stuff? They look… no offense… weird."

'_None taken…_' Kyo replied, slightly nervous. Either way, the girl sighed lightly and started to explain. _'…Well…you see… My eyes are like that because_…'

* * *

Since the two "animals" had left the lab, they had been wandering around for at least 20 or so minutes with no sign of Tala anywhere. The entire time, the two were thrown into silence—Rio refused to talk, no matter what Wolborg said to him. After 5 minutes, she eventually gave up on trying and just let the cat stay silent.  
**  
**"**Rio…**" Wolborg started, hoping to start a conversation with him. She received no response other than a shake of the head and a sagging tail. The wolf, now fox, sighed dejectedly as they slowly made their way to find Tala. 

"Hey… Wolborg… I have a question…"

Wolborg curiously looked to the shy young male, "**Yeah? What's that?**" Rio kicked up a little bit of dust on the rafters of the abbey before nervously looking at the fox,

"…You know everything that happened, right?" Rio's comment took Wolborg by surprise.

"**What manner?**" Wolborg asked as the cat sighed,

"June… 6th… 6-6-18? You know what happened then… don't you?"

"**6-6-18, huh?**" Wolborg repeated to herself as Rio nodded sullenly. "**Of course I do. It's hard to forget… that's the day Master Tala —**"

"No! Wrong flashback!"

"**Oh, sorry… Remind me?**"

Rio grumbled, "Never mind… it's… of no importance…I was just hoping you could tell me what happened then…" Rio looked down. "I want to remember… but I can't."

Wolborg's ears lowered, trying hard to think of what could've happened. Her mind came up blank… Zeus' was a different story. He remembered everything… But he wouldn't burden the boy with the knowledge yet. Not until he remembered who his parents even were…

The two animals were so lost in thought they didn't happen to notice that one of them had stepped on a … well…

"Hey, do you hear that?"

"**Hear what?**"

There was a loud crackling nose, like splitting of wood, and terrified screams coming down the hallway along with a loud rumble. A few seconds passed and guards ran by, freaking out. Rio and Wolborg looked at each other, jumping down onto the floor … before becoming wide-eyed and saying in unison:

"You **DIDN'T**…"

They did.

One of them had stepped on a booby-trap switch. And let's just say those guards were running from a BIG… random… boulder…

"…Awww shit…"

"**LESS CURSING, MORE RUNNING!**"

* * *

**TBC.**

* * *

**(1)** A Russian Market Place. 

**(2)** A Tales of Symphonia reference from when Lloyd gets bored with the Sorcerer's ring right after he uses it once and Genis chides him for it. I played it (again) recently… so… yeah… XD

**R&R PLEASE.** Sorry if it's short, pointless, seemingly rushed, or all of the above ;.;


End file.
